Entre estas paredes
by Lady Bee
Summary: Depois de longos anos separados eles se reencontram numa estrada congelada que levava ao mesmo castelo. Entre as paredes de Winterfell, eles escreveriam sua própria história.
1. Chapter 1

_**Caminho para Casa**_

A neve havia caído sem piedade na noite anterior e a Estrada do Rei foi coberta. Um cavalo afundaria pelo menos vinte centímetros nos pedaços mais fofos. O bosque sagrado parecia mais silencioso do que o normal, como se os pássaros e animais pressentissem que outra nevasca viria em breve.

Jon aproveitou a trégua da neve para percorrer os arredores de Winterfell e avaliar o andamento das construções e qualquer eventual reforma nas estruturas principais que precisassem ser feitas. A capa com gola de gato da sombra e suas roupas pesadas não eram o bastante para isolar o frio de vez. Tão logo seus deveres fossem cumpridos, ele voltaria para dentro das paredes aquecidas do castelo e desfrutaria de um banho quente.

O cavalo se movia com dificuldade pelo caminho e bufava em razão do esforço. Os camponeses o saudavam quando passava, mas alguns sentiam tanto frio que mal conseguiam erguer o tronco. O inverno havia chegado e ainda levaria um bom tempo até que fosse embora, ao menos sabia que fora feito para resistir aos seus rigores. O sangue Stark era tudo o que precisava.

- O senhor se parece com seu pai. – um dos idosos da vila lhe disse com jeito austero – Muito mesmo. Lorde Stark, que descanse em paz, era um homem decente. Seu irmão também era, mas não se parecia com Lorde Eddard, não senhor. O senhor parece mais homem do Norte. Duro como uma rocha.

- Faço o que posso para honrar a memória do senhor meu pai. – Jon respondeu lançando ao velho um sorriso discreto – Continue com o bom trabalho e nosso inverno será menos desconfortável.

- Sim, meu senhor. – o homem respondeu – Só podemos rezar para que ele não demore muito a passar.

As paredes estavam de pé e agora restava apenas o teto para ser reconstruído. Maior parte de Winterfell havia sido erguida do nada e em condições penosas, mas se havia algo do qual se orgulhava era do povo duro e resistente do Norte. Um povo acostumado ao trabalho e às dificuldades, ao ponto de nunca se acovardar, mesmo diante das piores condições possíveis.

Jon duvidava se algum lorde tivesse sentido tamanho orgulho de seu povo quanto ele sentia. Lorde Jon Stark, Senhor de Winterfell e Guardião do Norte. Por mais que tivesse sonhado com aquilo durante a infância, ainda era um título com o qual teria que se acostumar.

Às vezes ele ficava acordado por horas durante a noite, na cama que pertenceu ao senhor seu pai e a senhora sua esposa sem conseguir dormir. Um pensamento desconfortável de estar no leito que um dia pertenceu à mulher que o odiou até o fim. Agora aquele quarto pertencia a ele, assim como o resto do castelo e as terras do Norte. E um dia, seus filhos nasceriam naquela cama.

Não parecia certo de forma alguma, mas Robb o nomeou herdeiro e um Stark legítimo. Bran concordou que em situações de guerra, Jon era uma opção muito melhor do que um menino que não podia usar as pernas e outro que não podia ser controlado. Stannis havia oferecido a posição e anos mais tarde ela foi oferecida também pela Rainha Dragão.

Bran renunciou ao assento dos Reis do Norte e ao seu direito de herdeiro para se cercar do conhecimento dos Filhos da Floresta e aprimorar suas habilidades. Rickon era o herdeiro imediato de Jon, mas não tinha nem paciência, nem seriedade para encarar as obrigações que um dia teria que assumir. Já estava conformado com a ideia de que o castelo e as terras passariam para qualquer filho que Jon colocasse no mundo, de modo que ele preferia se concentrar na tarefa de se tornar um cavaleiro.

O frio estava aumentando e os primeiros flocos de neve dançavam ao redor dele, indicando que era hora de voltar para dentro das paredes quentes de Winterfell. Queria estar diante de uma lareira, com um cálice de vinho quente nas mãos e várias peles na cama quando a neve pesada começasse a cair.

Ele atiçou o cavalo fazendo o caminho de volta para o castelo. A paisagem era branca e estéril pela estrada. As montanhas cobertas de gelo faziam-no se lembrar da Muralha e dos dias em que ele perambulou pelo extremo Norte, junto com o exército de Mance Rayder. Tempos passados, de uma vida passada.

O castelo não estava muito longe quando a neve começou a aumentar. O cavalo protestava quando Jon avistou uma figura escura no meio da neve. Outro cavalo, a beira da morte e seu pequeno cavaleiro não estava nem um pouco melhor. Viajantes eram incomuns no inverno e ainda mais incomuns com um tempo daqueles. Seja lá quem fosse era um louco desesperado, pois só alguém assim insistiria numa viagem como aquela.

Jon atiçou o cavalo até alcançar o viajante quase desacordado. Quando estava a pouco menos de dois metros de distancia, ele desmontou e buscou as rédeas do animal moribundo, parando-o imediatamente. O cavaleiro estava escorregando de sua cela. Cansado, faminto e mais morto do que vivo.

Lorde Stark o amparou antes que pudesse cair e o desceu de cima da cela. Já não estava consciente quando Jon afastou o capuz para ver o rosto daquela pessoa e para sua surpresa era um rosto de mulher extremamente familiar.

Não só era uma mulher como sua barriga redonda estava dura contra a mão de Jon. Grávida e em um estágio avançado o bastante para tornar uma viagem pela neve uma loucura ainda maior. Ela tremia de frio entre os braços dele, murmurava palavras desconexas em sua inconsciência. Palavras que ele tentava compreender para saber alguma coisa sobre aquela mulher.

_Neve...Winterfell...Agulha...Jon..._

Ele arregalou os olhos ao notar a semelhança e o sentido que aquelas palavras faziam. Jon afastou a capa que aquela mulher usava e com o coração acelerado rezou em silêncio pedindo para que aquilo não fosse uma ilusão ou uma mentira.

Lá estava ela. Exatamente como ele se lembrava, como se ela tivesse saído da forja ainda ontem. Agulha ainda era esquelética e tinha sinais de uso prolongado, mas nada daquilo importava agora. Algo precisava ser feito e rápido.

Tudo o que importava era que Arya estava quase morta no meio da neve, na estrada para Winterfell e com uma barriga grande o bastante para precisar de um maester e parteiras em breve. Desacordada e quase congelando, com pouca comida e uma barriga tão grande. Ela precisava ser levada para o castelo o quanto antes e o tempo havia se tornado um inimigo.

Ele emparelhou os cavalos e os atou. Com muito custo conseguiu colocá-la de volta sobre um deles e seguiram a passos lentos até que os portões principais estivessem visíveis. Foi avistado de longe por uma sentinela e gritou para que os portões fossem abertos o quanto antes.

Os cavalos entraram no pátio principal e logo um cavalarisso veio atender ao lorde. Jon desmontou rapidamente, dando ordens para que alguém viesse ajudá-lo a retirar a mulher de cima da cela. Um dos soldados mais robustos se adiantou e levantou Arya nos braços sem grande esforço.

- Levem-na para dentro. Para os meus aposentos. Chamem o maester e tragam comida. – ele ordenou com voz de comandante. A mesma voz que teve de usar tantas vezes quando ainda vestia o negro.

Imediatamente ele foi obedecido e seguiu o caminho até o quarto, aonde a suposta Arya foi deitada sobre a cama e coberta com várias peles para mantê-la aquecida. A movimentação dentro do cômodo continuava. Mulheres ajudavam a retirar os sapatos e meias que ela usava. Os tornozelos estavam inchados e os pés machucados.

Samwel Tarly veio tão rápido quanto suas pernas curtas e barriga grande permitiam. O rosto vermelho de frio e suas correntes chacoalhando por todo caminho. Um desertor da Patrulha da Noite e um maester com uma esposa e um filho adotivos. Era impressionante quantos juramentos uma pessoa podia quebrar na vida.

Sam lançou um olhar confuso para a mulher sobre a cama. Não parecia ter mais de quinze anos, pelo tamanho talvez tivesse menos. A cor dela não o agradava. Mais alguns minutos na neve e ele teria perdido os dedos e só os deuses poderiam dizer o que mais. O maester colocou a mão sobre a testa dela, aos poucos a temperatura ia subindo. Se ela vivesse, em breve teria uma febre, ou qualquer doença de inverno.

- Eu não teria muitas esperanças, Jon. – Sam disse encarando o amigo e deixando a formalidade de lado – Muito magra, quase congelando no meio de toda essa neve e com uma criança na barriga pra piorar tudo. Gilly passou coisa parecida, mas ela estava mais forte na época e mais acostumada ao frio.

- Você tem que fazer alguma coisa, Sam. Qualquer coisa. – Jon disse travando a mandíbula.

- Farei o melhor que puder, mas... – Sam respirou fundo – É provável que eu não consiga salvar ambos.

- Salve ela então. – Jon respondeu – Não me importa a criança, mas salve ela! – já fazia tempo que Sam não ouvia aquele tom de voz. O tom de ordem, urgência e um toque de desespero.

- Quem é ela, Jon? – Sam perguntou por fim. Jon engoliu em seco e olhou para a espada esquelética deixada sobre um baú.

- É minha irmã. – ele disse como que profere uma prece, ou fala o nome de seu deus. Um pouco de temor e devoção – Arya Stark.

Sam arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Ela tinha de ficar aquecida. Quando possível, deveria ser alimentada o quanto antes. O resto dependeria dela e de sua vontade de viver.

- Pensei que...- Sam temeu – Que estivesse morta. Você disse...Ninguém sabia onde ela estava. Pode ser uma impostora, Jon. Como da outra vez.

- Não é. – ele afirmou categórico – Não é uma impostora e eu não esperei todos estes anos para vê-la morrer na minha frente, então faça tudo o que puder.

- Eu farei, Jon. – Sam concordou.

Ele se sentou em uma cadeira colocada ao lado dela. Segurou sua mão gelada, extremamente frágil entre os dedos dele. Calejadas e quebradiças. Que os deuses não a tivessem levado até ele para que ele a sepultasse na cripta junto com o pai e os irmãos. Jon suportaria muita coisa, mas sepultar Arya seria de mais.

**Nota da autora: Eu disse que a long vinha logo XD. Então, uma perspectiva nova pro casal. Jon é Lorde de Winterfell, a família Stark está totalmente reestruturada e a Arya aparece grávida de alguém (que vocês vão adivinhar quem é) só para enlouquecer o povo. Deu pra sentir que eu to numa vibe meio dramática neh? Espero que gostem e comentém.**

**Bjux**

**Bee**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quase um sonho**_

Já havia se passado dois dias inteiros. A febre veio assim que o frio foi afastado. A testa banhada em suor, a respiração irregular, os pulmões congestionados. Ela sonhava, disso Jon estava certo. Sonhos desesperados e assustadores que a faziam gritar. Às vezes ela chamava pelos pais e pelos irmãos, como se estivessem todos ao lado dela.

Jon rezou para que não fossem os espíritos de Lorde Eddard, Robb e Catelyn esperando para levá-la deste mundo para lhes fazer companhia. Ele observava em silêncio severo a luta dela para permanecer viva e quando ela chamava seu nome, o que acontecia com frequência, ele segurava sua mão e dizia que estava ali e tudo ficaria bem.

A verdade é que ele queria gritar e implorar a ela para que não desistisse de viver, que continuasse lutando. Logo agora que ela estava em casa, logo agora que estavam juntos outra vez...

A porta do quarto se abriu na terceira noite. Arya parecia mais tranquila em seu sono e a respiração era um pouco melhor graças aos remédios que Sam a forçava a beber. Rickon espiou dentro do quarto, desconfiado de mais para fazer muito barulho. Jon ergueu a cabeça e fez sinal para que ele entrasse. Cão Felpudo seguia seu dono de perto.

Rickon se sentou ao lado de Jon junto à cama. Encarou aquela mulher que era uma estranha para ele e então encarou o meio irmão. Ele se parecia com Robb, com seus olhos azuis e cabelos avermelhados. Um garoto forte de nove anos, com um temperamento arredio, mas que conseguia ser surpreendentemente doce quando confiava em uma pessoa. Doce e carente de atenção.

- Você sumiu. – Rickon disse lançando a Jon um olhar desconfiado.

- Me desculpe. – Jon encarou o irmão nos olhos e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro – Eu não queria assustá-lo, eu só tinha...Coisas a tratar, só isso. Eu não vou embora.

Rickon concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se deteve na garota desacordada. Felpudo farejava o ar ao redor dela e dava voltas dentro do quarto, como se estivesse angustiado. Estranhamente, ele parecia dócil e controlado, como se soubesse a gravidade da situação e não quisesse perturbar o ambiente.

- Quem é ela? – Rickon perguntou por fim. Jon lançou a ele um olhar pelo canto dos olhos.

- Não se lembra dela? – ele perguntou curioso – Não posso culpá-lo. Você era tão pequeno quando ela se foi.

- Minha mãe? – ele perguntou por fim. Em seus sonhos sua mãe tinha cabelos vermelhos e rugas finas ao redor dos olhos. Jon riu um riso amargo enquanto afagava as costas do irmão.

- Não. – ele respondeu gentil – Ela se foi mais ou menos na mesma época. Sua irmã, Rickon. Esta é Arya. Lembra-se dela?

- A engraçada? – ele perguntou e Jon concordou com a cabeça – Eu lembro de coisas que ela fazia. Acho que gostava dela, mais do que gostava de Sansa.

- Eu não o culpo por isso. – Jon sorriu um sorriso fraco – Sansa sempre foi...

- Chata? – o menino sugeriu - Ela vai morrer também? Vai morrer como os outros? – a voz era grave e temerosa, como a voz de uma criança jamais deveria ser.

- Faremos o possível para que isso não aconteça. – Jon respondeu – Ela sempre foi forte, sabia? Forte e severa de mais, como rochas e como aço.

Rickon encarava a irmã com curiosidade. A barriga grande captou sua atenção e ele ergueu a mão para tocá-la. Acariciou-a por alguns instantes, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, até sentir algo se movimentando. Ele deu um sobressalto e encarou Jon assustado.

- Está mexendo. – ele disse espantado e entusiasmado com a descoberta.

- Como pode ser? Há pelo menos duas peles sobre ela, não deveria dar pra sentir nada. – Jon comentou, levando a mão até a barriga redonda de Arya.

E ele sentiu também. Um movimento súbito contra a palma de sua mão. Era forte, a criança era forte. Arya gemeu quando o bebê chutou outra vez, resmungando em seguida. Mãe e filho tinham algo em comum. Eram lutadores e teimosos. Isso era tudo o que Jon poderia desejar.

- Ela vai ter um bebê, não vai? – Rickon perguntou curioso – Como vamos chamá-lo?

- Primeiro temos de saber se é menino, ou menina. Vamos chamá-lo como Arya quiser. – Jon disse sentindo uma fagulha de esperança ascender em seu peito.

- Quem é o pai? – Rickon fez a pergunta que Jon estava evitando pensar. Olhou mais uma vez para ela tentando imaginar se aquilo havia sido fruto de uma loucura ou de pura violência. Preferia não se questionar a respeito daquilo enquanto Arya ainda corria perigo. Não importava o pai daquela criança. Se nascesse com vida seria criado como um filho de Winterfell e se Arya desejasse, Jon iria até o fim do mundo para trazer a cabeça do maldito que a forçou.

- Não faz diferença, faz? – ele lançou um sorriso encorajador a Rickon – Vamos cuidar dele do mesmo jeito. Vai ser um Stark, como nós.

A resposta pareceu satisfazer Rickon, ao menos um pouco. Ele se levantou da cadeira e foi até a irmã. Beijou a testa dela e sussurrou para que ela acordasse logo para que pudesse vê-lo treinar com sua espada.

Felpudo cheirou a mão dela e lambeu as pontas de seus dedos. Em seguida enfiou o focinho de baixo da mão dela, como se esperasse por um carinho que não vinha. Arya permanecia imóvel e tanto Rickon, quanto Felpudo deixaram o quarto cabisbaixos. Jon permanecia ao lado dela.

Não soube quanto exatamente ele adormeceu, mas em seus sonhos ele ouvia a voz dela chamando por ele, rindo, enquanto ela mostrava como sabia empunhar uma espada. Jon a observava, sorrindo. Correu até ela para abraçá-la, mas ela era rápida e sempre escapava entre os braços dele. A voz dela nunca parava de chamá-lo.

Ele acordou num sobressalto, como se o som fosse real de mais para ser um sonho. Jon abriu os olhos e tentou focá-los para enxergar melhor. Foi com surpresa que ele a viu, tentando se levantar da cama e sendo impedida pela barriga. Ela praguejou e no instante seguinte Jon estava desperto e ao lado dela para ajudá-la a ficar sentada.

- Onde estou? – ela perguntou sonolenta, sem saber diferenciar seus sonhos da realidade.

- Winterfell. – ele respondeu com calma – É melhor ficar deitada, ainda está fraca de mais.

Foi quando ouviu a voz dele que ela se deu conta de quem a estava ajudando. Arya o encarou e pela primeira vez em quase cinco anos ele viu seus olhos cinzentos. Ela levou a mão ao rosto dele, como se quisesse ter certeza de que era ele mesmo. Sentir a pele dele contra seus dedos e saber que aquilo não era mais um sonho.

- Jon? – ela o encarou confusa e incrédula – Jon, é você?

Ele levou a mão ao rosto dela, acariciando-a de leve. Sem pedir permissão, sem avisar, ela se jogou sobre ele, abraçando-o como se sua vida dependesse disso, agarrando-se as roupas dele sem saber se ria, ou se chorava.

- Sou eu. – ele respondeu enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo dela – Sou eu, Arya. Vai ficar tudo bem. Você está em casa agora, tudo vai ficar bem.

E por um longo tempo ele se contentou com o abraço forte e o som caótico do choro dela. Algo lhe dizia que as lágrimas haviam sido represadas por tempo de mais e agora ela finalmente podia se livrar do peso da dor e da culpa, enquanto se permitia um momento de fragilidade.

Jon sussurrava contra o cabelo dela, dizendo coisas que não tinham a menor importância naquele momento. Afirmando que tudo ficaria bem, que cuidaria dela e que ela estava a salvo.

- Senti tanto a sua falta. – era uma das poucas frases que ele distinguia no discurso dela.

- Eu também senti sua falta. – ele respondeu – Achei...Deuses! Eu passei anos achando que estava morta e guardando luto por você.

Jon se afastou dela por um instante. Segurou o rosto de Arya entre suas mãos, secando as lágrimas com seus dedos. Olhos tão expressivos, cercados por sombras de um passado que ele sabia ser doloroso. Os traços arredondados da infância haviam praticamente desaparecido, tornando o rosto dela mais harmônico e elegante, com as maçãs levemente saltadas e o nariz bem feito. Mesmo com tantas mudanças ele nunca esqueceria aquele rosto solene, que sempre teria um toque de audácia e rebeldia.

- Por favor, deite outra vez. – ele pediu – Eu vou trazer algo para comer e beber. Precisa se recuperar. Eu a encontrei quase morta no meio de uma nevasca e passou três dias desacordada. Não vou permitir que piore agora, não quando acaba de voltar pra casa.

- Eu não sou mais uma criança pra precisar de babá. – ela teimou, remexendo-se sobre a cama.

Jon lançou um olhar significativo a ela, antes de pousar a mão sobre a barriga crescida. Notou que ela parecia desconcertada com aquilo, mas preferiu ignorar. Ele beijou a testa dela e sorriu.

- Sei que não é. – ele disse amistoso – Mas está carregando uma e precisa cuidar do bebê tanto quanto precisa cuidar de si. – ela concordou com a cabeça – E quando estiver pronta, podemos falar sobre isso.

- Isso o que? – ela perguntou se virando para encará-lo outra vez.

- Quanto tempo até o nascimento. Providenciar um berçário, roupas, berço e tudo o que for preciso. Assim que estiver disposta e forte o bastante podemos discutir tudo isso e eu avisarei as parteiras para que fiquem a postos. – Jon disse calmo.

- Eu... – ela respirou fundo, tossindo em seguida – Achei que me diria o quanto isso é irresponsável. Que seria melhor não ter a criança do que obrigá-la a uma vida de bastardo.

- Como eu disse, falaremos quando estiver mais forte. – Jon insistiu obrigando-a a se deitar novamente – Espere aqui, vou trazer comida e um cálice de vinho quente.

Jon deixou o quarto, caminhando por corredores escuros até a cozinha, como se caminhasse sobre nuvens. A febre havia cedido e agora tudo o que ela precisava era de descanso e de recuperar suas forças.

**Nota da Autora: Pois é, drama a vista galera! Ela acordou e Jon, apesar de tolerante e compreensivo não está nada feliz com a gravidez e nem com a ideia de ser tio. A coisa vai ficar ainda mais séria e eu não estou brincando quando digo que estou com uma veia dramática fora de sério. Espero que gostem e comentem. E quem acompanhou Never Let Me Go, tem outra shot no mesmo contesto no meu profile, dessa vez focada no Ned Targaryen, deem uma lida XD.**

**Bjux**

**Bee**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Redescobrindo o Lar**_

O retorno dela havia causado uma grande movimentação em Winterfell e não podia ser diferente. Sam a visitava todos os dias para se certificar de que a recuperação estava ocorrendo conforme o esperado. Mulheres da vila se encarregavam de providenciar roupas para ela, já que Arya não tinha qualquer habilidade para costurar. Até mesmo a cozinha havia se adequado a chegada dela e Jon estava satisfeito com a mudança na rotina.

Aos poucos ela ganhava um pouco de cor e força, mas não chegava a ser o bastante para que fosse afastado o aspecto doentio. Ele a visitava diariamente, muitas vezes faziam as refeições juntos e conversavam sobre as coisas que estavam acontecendo no castelo.

As perguntas nunca enveredavam para o passado. Jon ainda olhava para a barriga dela com uma expressão dividida entre raiva e pena, mas não chegava a ter coragem de perguntar como aquilo havia acontecido, muito menos o que seria feito da criança quando nascesse, o que não demoraria mais do que três meses, segundo Sam.

Fantasma o seguia até o quarto de Arya todos os dias e aquilo parecia animá-la mais do que as notícias do que se passava no reino e no castelo. Mais de uma vez ele notou que Arya encarava a janela, como se desejasse sair voando através dela. Sabia que ela detestava ficar presa, mas ainda era arriscado deixar a cama, sem mencionar que a barriga a atrapalhava a andar.

Jon estava feliz, ou tanto quanto a situação lhe permitia, mas agora havia algo entre eles que não existia antes. Com uma pontada de frustração, ele notou que já havia se passado tanto tempo que eles mal se conheciam. Haviam se tornado estranhos familiares e mais de uma vez ele se perguntou se deveria ou não fazer perguntas sobre a vida dela e descobrir um pouco mais do que ela havia passado ao longo dos anos.

Já havia se passado mais de uma semana desde o dia em que a febre cedeu. Ela havia acabado de esvaziar uma tigela de caldo quente com pão e agora segurava um cálice de vinho temperado entre as mãos, enquanto encarava o fogo que estralava na lareira.

- Eu não vou te morder se fizer perguntas, Jon. – ela disse enquanto bebia um gole do vinho.

- Não quero que se sinta pressionada a me dizer nada que não queira. – ele disse, também saboreando o vinho do próprio cálice.

- Muito bem, então eu pergunto. – ela disse calma, deixando o cálice de lado – Aonde estão Bran e Rickon? – ela perguntou enquanto levava a mão à barriga inconscientemente – Estão envergonhados de mais para virem até mim?

- Nada disso. – ele respondeu de imediato – Rickon está aqui, mas eu o mantive afastado por estes dias até que se sentisse disposta. Ele está curioso e ansioso para falar com você. – Jon lançou um sorriso gentil a ela – E Bran está na Atalaia das Águas Cinzentas, junto com os Reed. Já se passou quase um ano desde que ele partiu.

- E o que diabos ele está fazendo lá? – ela perguntou curiosa – É um pedaço de terra bem inóspito pra um lorde se esconder.

- Ele não quis ficar aqui desde que decidiu renunciar. – Jon respondeu levemente melancólico – A falta das pernas mexeu muito com a cabeça dele e eu receio que muito pouco do menino amoroso e de bom coração que ele foi tenha sobrado, mas ele viu e conheceu coisas que eu nem me atrevo a pensar. Ele gosta de Jojen Reed e da irmã dele e já que ficar em Winterfell o machuca tanto, eu não me opus.

- É uma pena. – ela disse com sinceridade – Tudo o que aconteceu com ele é uma pena. Ele tinha tantos sonhos, tantas expectativas. Sinto saudade dele também.

- Talvez ele venha nos visitar em breve. Eu mandei um corvo avisando de seu retorno. – Jon soava otimista quanto a isso.

- E o que será dele agora que renunciou? – ela perguntou.

- Ainda não está decidido. – Jon disse – Tenho pensado em casá-lo com a menina Kastark para que ele cuide do que sobrou da fortaleza, mas sinto que nem ela se sentirá satisfeita com a ideia de se casar com um aleijado, nem ele gostará da ideia de deixar Meera Reed pra trás. Se não fosse por suas pernas, eu desconfio que Howland Reed já tivesse sugerido um casamento, então eu daria a eles algum dos castelos menores próximos à Muralha para fortificação.

- Está botando em pratica o sonho do tio Benjen e do nosso pai? – ela parecia satisfeita com isso.

- Tentando. – ele respondeu.

- E quanto a você. – ela continuou com seu pequeno inquérito – Alguma moça em vista para assumir o título de Lady Stark?

- Não. – ele disse sério e desconfortável – São poucas as famílias que concordariam em dar uma de suas filhas a um bastardo vindo de lugar nenhum e um desertor da Patrulha. Mas você está de volta, então presumo que o título é seu, Lady Stark.

- Não sou uma lady. – ela respondeu com o semblante carregado, voltando a encarar o fogo – Nunca fui.

- Uma lady diferente, mas ainda uma lady. – ele disse em tom conciliador – Sansa está no Vale, casada e com o segundo filho a caminho. Sabia que tem uma sobrinha? Chama-se Catelyn, como a senhora sua mãe.

- Perdi mesmo muita coisa. – ela comentou – A menina é forte? Com certeza é bonita e bem educada.

- Sansa não escreve muito, mas diz que a menina é toda Stark e tem um gênio forte. – ele disse – Lorde Arryn prefere descrever o temperamento da pequena Cat como divertido e travesso.

- Bom saber. – Arya sorriu com a ideia – Lorde Arryn é bom para elas?

- Henry é jovem, bem apessoado, honrado e gentil. Nos falamos poucas vezes, mas ele escreve com frequência. Sansa parece feliz com ele. – Jon concluiu.

- Fico feliz em saber que ela achou seu príncipe encantado e que ele não tenha nada em comum com Joffrey. – Arya retrucou.

O silêncio caiu entre eles por longos segundos. Jon queria perguntar sobre ela e sobre a criança, mas ainda não tinha certeza se era ou não o melhor momento. Queria dar espaço para que Arya iniciasse o assunto, para que então ele pudesse avaliar até onde poderia ou não questionar.

- Já encomendou um berço? – ela quebrou o silêncio por fim. Ele a encarou nos olhos, tentando evitar olhar para a barriga.

- Já. Deve ficar pronto em um mês, ou menos. Também pedi que fossem feitas roupas quentes pro bebê. O inverno pode ser muito cruel com recém-nascidos, ou pelo menos foi o que me disseram. – ele respondeu de forma prática – Eu devo esperar que o pai apareça a qualquer momento querendo saber onde estão a esposa e o filho, ou não tenho que me preocupar com isso?

- Ninguém vai aparecer e eu não tenho um marido. – ela disse séria, ajeitando-se melhor na cadeira.

- Você consentiu, ou ... – ele não tinha coragem de completar aquela frase – Se alguém a forçou, eu juro pelos deuses novos e antigos que eu vou até o fim do mundo para arrancar a cabeça desse maldito!

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, como se ponderasse sua resposta.

- Eu consenti. – ela respondeu e por um momento Jon sentiu o ar deixar seus pulmões e o sangue correr frio em suas veias – Ele não estaria vivo se fosse o contrário.

- Então ele está vivo. – Jon concluiu.

- Está. Ou estava quando o deixei. – ela concordou.

- Ele sabe que vai ser pai? – Jon insistiu.

- Não. – foi tudo o que ela disse.

- Quem é ele? – Jon questionou firme.

- Ninguém com quem precise se preocupar. Ele não virá com um exército ou nada do tipo e eu não quero você escrevendo cartas para avisá-lo, seria inútil de qualquer jeito. Ele não sabe ler. – ela disse como se não fosse nada de mais. Um qualquer, de baixo nascimento, que havia tido a infeliz ideia de se deitar com uma dama. A ideia era revoltante.

- Por que? – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Porque aconteceu? – ela completou por ele – Porque estas coisas acontecem, Jon? Eu estava sozinha e cansada de fugir de tudo e de todos. Eu ouvi rumores de que você havia se tornado Lorde de Winterfell e voltei para Westeros. Por um acaso eu o encontrei no meio do caminho e aconteceu. Não fiquei mais do que um mês com ele e então segui meu caminho de volta para o Norte, só me dei conta do que estava acontecendo comigo quando já não havia o que fazer.

- Você o ama? – e talvez fosse aquela a pergunta que ele mais temia e o silêncio dela não ajudava muito.

- Gostava dele o bastante. – ela respondeu – Era meu único amigo e quando o frio aumentou eu me peguei indo para a cama dele pra me aquecer.

Jon desviou o olhar para disfarçar o constrangimento. Era difícil conter sua indignação e sua revolta com a atitude dela. Mais um bastardo do Norte, concebido em razão de um disparate inexplicável e ela ainda conseguia falar como se não tivesse um pingo de arrependimento se quer. Arya agia como se a vida estivesse seguindo o seu curso natural, quando não havia nada de natural naquilo.

- Eu o constrangi, Jon? – ela perguntou e ele sabia que Arya conhecia a resposta.

- Acho que conhece a minha opinião. Uma vida de bastardo não é uma boa vida para uma criança e o mundo não é muito gentil com as mães de bastardos também. – ele respondeu – Nenhum lorde a aceitará, suas propostas de casamento serão limitadas aos velhos, gordos e desprezíveis viúvos que só estão a procura de uma mulher jovem pra aquecer a cama. Seu filho seria relegado a uma condição pior do que a de um cachorro é isso o que deseja pra ele?

- Eu mal cheguei e já estamos falando das minhas perspectivas de casamento. – ela disse amarga – Você se tornou mesmo um lorde, não é?

- Não distorça as coisas, Arya! – ele disse firme – Eu não estava planejando coisa alguma, mas você há de convir que eventualmente teria que pensar a respeito.

- Eu entendo e talvez esta tenha sido a única razão pela qual eu pensei duas vezes antes de voltar, mas Winterfell é meu lugar. – ela respondeu convicta – E quanto ao meu filho, enquanto ele tiver mãe ninguém vai se atrever a tratá-lo mal e particularmente eu nunca me incomodei com o sobrenome Snow.

- Você não sabe o que está falando. – ele disse sério, sentindo a garganta travar – Você não sabe o que é viver como um bastardo.

- Eu nunca me encaixei aqui mais do que você, Jon. – ela argumentou – Éramos dois bastardos nesta casa.

- Não. – ele disse sério – Você sabia quem era sua mãe e quem era seu pai. Mesmo que você não fosse exatamente aquilo que se esperava de uma boa dama, mas eles teriam feito qualquer coisa por você. Sempre teve seu lugar no Grande Salão. Sempre usou seu nome com orgulho. Sempre andou com a confiança de que pessoas lutariam e morreriam para te proteger porque você era a filha de um homem importante. Você não sabe o que é ser um bastardo indesejado, que as pessoas toleram seja por compaixão, por culpa, ou por dever. É isso o que você está dando de presente pra essa criança e acredite, ela nunca vai te agradecer por isso.

- Eu... – ela ficou sem palavras por um momento. Nunca havia sito tão duro, ou tão franco com ela, mas cada uma daquelas palavras era verdade – Eu sinto muito. – ele ouviu o som contido do choro dela.

Arya não era dada a choros, mas ele ouviu por várias vezes que uma mulher grávida se torna mais sensível e vulnerável. Ele supunha que isso estava mexendo com os nervos dela e sentiu-se culpado por ter sido tão severo.

Jon se ajoelhou diante dele e beijou sua mão.

- Eu sinto muito. Não devia ter falado com você deste jeito, eu só...Eu não me conformo que tenha tomado uma atitude tão impensada. – ele disse levando a mão a barriga dela e acariciando-a – Não vai ser fácil. – ele disse – Mas eu vou estar aqui para ajudar no que for possível. Você tem muito mais direito à Winterfell do que eu. Você é Lady Stark de Winterfell e seu filho vai ser criado exatamente como nossos irmãos foram. Será bem educado, vai usar armas, cavalgar e terá orgulho do Norte como nós temos.

- E se for uma menina? – ela perguntou insegura.

- Vai ter uma septã, vai receber uma excelente educação e eu vou poder mimá-la até o ponto em que nem você vai aguentar ficar perto dela. – ele disse com um sorriso encorajador – Seja o que for, vai ser criado como legítimo e estará sob minha proteção assim como você.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Colocou a mão sobre a dele, ambas apoiadas sobre a barriga. Jon notou como ela ainda estava abatida e como seus olhos haviam se tornado frios. Sabia que uma parte preciosa dela havia se perdido durante a guerra, uma parte que ele amava mais do que qualquer coisa em sua vida passada.

- Vai ter sempre esse olhar triste, Jon? – ela perguntou observando-o de forma cuidadosa.

- Vai ter sempre esse olhar tão severo, Arya? – ele retrucou – Nenhum de nós teve muitas razões parar felicidade nos últimos anos.

- Acho que não. – ela concordou – Mas gosto de pensar que esta é uma nova chance.

- Espero que esteja certa.

_**Nota da autora: Pois é. Acho que essa é a primeira vez que o Jon é brutalmente sincero com a Arya e isso vai dar o tom da trama daí pra frente. Não sei se notaram, mas estão todos desesperados por um pouco de carinho e cuidado. Rickon é um dos que mais sofre de carência e morre de medo de ficar sozinho, mas a vida não foi nem um pouco melhor pros outros. Jon faz o que pode tentando manter todos unidos, mas não é tão fácil quanto parece e pela primeira vez a Arya assume uma posição maternal, um referencial feminino pra toda família. Espero que gostem e comentém.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notícias de Terras Inóspitas**_

Rickon a escoltava pelo castelo agora, seguido de perto por Cão Felpudo. Os pequenos passeios que faziam com que Arya se distraísse e dava a ela a chance de se reaproximar do irmão mais novo.

Jon os observava quando não tinha de cumprir suas obrigações como Lorde de Winterfell. Ela se divertia com as histórias que Rickon lhe contava e o garoto estava mais tratável agora que tinha uma figura feminina por perto, sem mencionar que ele estava achando a ideia dela ter um bebê mais do que apenas interessante.

Entendia Rickon mais do que o irmão podia imaginar. A falta de uma figura materna havia cobrado dele um preço alto. Sua agressividade com estranhos, seus rompantes violentos e medos estavam intimamente ligados com a sensação de abandono que ele havia sentido quando Eddard Stark foi para Porto Real, Lady Catelyn decidiu perseguir os Lannistes e Robb marchou para a guerra.

Bran havia feito um trabalho admirável com Rickon, mas um garoto de dez anos dificilmente conseguiria controlar um de quatro anos. Quando se separaram e Rickon ficou aos cuidados de Osha, então todo referencial de família dele se desintegrou.

Quando Jon retornou a Winterfell fez o possível pra dar a Rickon um lar, ou o mais próximo disso possível. Osha era de grande ajuda neste sentido, mas não era uma figura maternal. Havia considerado a ideia de apressar qualquer plano de casamento minimamente viável e providenciar uma lady para Winterfell e alguém que pudesse tratar Rickon com um pouco de carinho, mas agora que Arya estava de volta as coisas pareciam ter encontrado um caminho próprio.

Ele gostava dela e das histórias que ela contava. Gostava de como Arya permitia que ele acariciasse sua barriga e o incentivava a planejar as lições que ele daria ao bebê quando este tivesse idade para empunhar uma espada. Rickon ria mais quando ela estava por perto e era menos instável. O retorno de Arya tinha sido uma benção para ambos e por um tempo Jon viveria na ilusão de que aquela pequena família duraria para sempre.

Arya e Rickon decidiram ir ao bosque sagrado naquela manhã, aproveitando que a neve havia dado uma trégua. Jon estava ocupado supervisionando os estoques de mantimentos quando Sam veio até ele com uma carta em mãos, com passos tão rápidos quanto seu peso permitiam.

- Acaba de chegar. – ele disse a Jon imediatamente – É de seu irmão.

Jon pegou a carta imediatamente, quebrando o selo cinzento com o lobo gigante gravado. Seus olhos passaram pela mensagem algumas vezes até que ele dobrasse o pergaminho outra vez.

- Algum problema? – Sam perguntou.

- Howland Reed faleceu e Jojen Reed está vindo a Winterfell prestart seu juramento como o novo lorde. – Jon respondeu sério – Bran aproveitará para visitar Arya. Devemos esperar por Meera também.

- Conhecia o homem? – Sam perguntou. Jon negou com a cabeça.

- Nunca o conheci, mas ele era um dos amigos mais antigos do meu pai e um vassalo honrado. – Jon disse sério – Eu sinto que essa visita nos levará a assuntos delicados.

- Que tipo de assuntos? – Sam perguntou.

- Meera é jovem, bonita e não está comprometida. – Jon respondeu – Acho que Jojen tentará me convencer a aceitá-la. Ele sabe que minhas opções quanto a noivas estão bem restritas graças ao meu nascimento. Ele tentará me dar a irmã como prova de lealdade a mim.

- E você não está interessado. – Sam concluiu.

- Não. – Jon respondeu tranquilamente – Bran gosta dela desde que se conheceram e além disso eu não acho que seja o melhor momento para encontrar uma esposa.

- Ainda preocupado com ela? – Sam perguntou e Jon entendeu imediatamente de quem o maester estava falando.

- Ela precisa de mim mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. – Jon concordou – Eu vou esperar pelo parto e até que eu esteja certo de que tudo vai ficar bem tanto para ela, quanto para o bebê e Rickon, eu não vou me preocupar com uma lady para Winterfell.

- Mas já é hora de começar a pensar num herdeiro, Jon. Sabe que precisa de um. – Sam insistiu.

- Rickon é meu herdeiro. – Jon respondeu firme – E se isso não for o bastante, o filho de Arya pode ficar com Winterfell quando eu me for.

- Ele será um bastardo. – Sam disse imediatamente.

- Eu também era e cá estou. E se for o caso, eu posso pedir um favor à rainha. – Jon sugeriu – De qualquer modo, se Jojen quiser uma união com a casa Stark, eu ficarei feliz em providenciar um casamento para Bran e isso é tudo o que os Reed terão.

- Não seria uma boa ideia oferecer lady Arya Stark a Jojen Reed? Se ele está tão interessado numa união com a casa Stark, talvez concorde em aceitá-la mesmo nas presentes condições. – Sam sugeriu e se arrependeu imediatamente ao ver Jon amassar a carta.

- Fora de questão. – ele retrucou – Cinco anos tentando voltar pra casa e para esta família e agora que ela finalmente conseguiu eu não vou mandá-la para aquele fim de mundo. Arya fica aqui e já que todos insistem que Winterfell deve ter uma lady então ela ficará com este papel. E eu não vou ouvir mais uma palavra disso, entendeu?

- Perfeitamente. – Sam concordou – Para quando devemos esperar os Reed?

- Ao final do mês. – Jon informou.

- A esta altura, lady Arya estará dando a luz. – Sam disse.

- E é responsabilidade sua cuidar para que tudo esteja preparado para quando a hora dela chegar. Parteiras, amas e tudo mais. Dos Reed eu me encarrego. – ele disse sério.

- Acho que está mais simpático a ideia de ter um sobrinho. – Sam comentou.

- Muito pelo contrário. – Jon respondeu – Ainda acho que tudo isso foi uma grande idiotice da parte dela e seria uma gentileza do destino se a criança não sobrevivesse, mas isso acabaria com Arya. Eu não quero que ela sofra, também não acho que a vida de um bastardo é uma boa vida para qualquer criança, mas já que eu não posso ter Arya aqui sem o filho, então eu cuidarei para que nenhum dos dois tenha que tolerar qualquer tipo de crueldade.

Ele deixou Sam para trás e foi cuidar de seus afazeres.

Nos dias que se seguiram, o castelo foi tomado por uma movimentação constante de pessoas que estava cuidando para que tudo estivesse em ordem para a chegada de Bran e dos Reed. Rickon estava animado com a chegada do irmão e dos amigos, Arya estava grande de mais para conseguir acompanhar toda movimentação.

Sam insistia que a criança poderia chegar a qualquer momento e o melhor era que lady Arya Stark ficasse de repousou. As pernas dela estavam inchadas e as costas doíam muito para que ela se sentisse confortável em pé. Repouso foi uma das poucas recomendações que ela não estava ignorando, assim como alimentação.

Ao fim do mês outro corvo chegou, anunciando que os Reed chegariam no dia seguinte. Jon subiu até o quarto onde ela estava para dar a notícia e se deparou com Rickon sentado junto dela na cama, enquanto Arya passava as mãos pelo cabelo dele, num carinho quase inconsciente.

- Como ela era? – Rickon perguntou – Eu quase não me lembro. – Arya tinha uma expressão melancólica no rosto.

- Bonita. – ela disse – Tinha cabelos vermelhos, como os seus e os de Sansa. Os olhos eram azuis e ela usava vestidos bonitos. Ela podia ser muito brava quando nós aprontávamos alguma coisa. O que ela mais odiava era quando Bran escalava as paredes. Mesmo assim, ela era carinhosa quando estávamos a sós.

- Você também sente falta dela? – Rickon perguntou se aninhando mais junto da irmã.

- Todos os dias. – ela respondeu – Eu tentei salvá-la. Eu não consegui, não tinha como.

- Jon nunca fala sobre ela comigo. – Rickon disse e Arya fez uma pausa por alguns segundos.

- Ela não gostava de Jon. – Arya disse por fim – Nossa mãe nunca gostou dele por perto e eu acho que ela tinha raiva de mim quando eu corria pra ele para brincar, ou para me esconder das minhas lições. Nosso pai trouxe Jon pra casa quando Robb ainda estava no peito. Um filho de outra mulher e isso sempre magoou nossa mãe.

- Jon não tem mãe? – Rickon ergueu a cabeça para encarar o rosto de Arya melhor.

- Ele tem, mas nunca a conheceu. Acho que também nunca soube quem ela é e isso é algo muito triste, não é mesmo? – Arya disse serena – Ele sempre quis um pouco do afeto que ela nos dava, mas não havia espaço para isso quando ele era a razão de todos os medos dela.

- E o seu bebê. Ele vai conhecer o pai? – Rickon perguntou, deixando-a desconfortável.

- Não sei. – ela respondeu – Acho que não, mas ele terá tios maravilhosos, não é verdade? – ela lançou um sorriso de encorajamento a Rickon, antes de perceber que Jon estava na porta.

Rickon se levantou da cama e Arya lhe desejou boa noite, antes que ele deixasse o quarto e permitisse que Jon entrasse.

Jon se sentou ao lado dela e se recostou um pouco. Arya estava calada. Supunha que o fato dele ter ouvido a conversa o deixaria desconfortável. Não havia uma razão para tanto silêncio, ambos sabiam que aquilo que ela havia dito era verdade e que ela estava disposta a fazer com a criança o que fizeram com Jon. Negar a um filho o direito de conhecer seu pai, mas Jon não agiria como Catelyn Stark. De baixo daquele teto, a criança seria amada, nem que Jon tivesse de engolir todo seu ressentimento para isso.

- Como se sente? – ele perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Enorme. – ela respondeu – Desconfortável e impaciente.

- Dentro do normal, eu imagino. – Jon lançou a ela um sorriso fraco – Bran chegará amanhã. Recebemos a mensagem hoje.

- É uma pena que eu não tenha sido de grande ajuda pra você. – ela disse – Poderia ter ajudado a organizar as coisas por aqui.

- Já está tudo pronto e não houve nenhum problema. – ele disse simpático – Acho que vai gostar de ter mais companhia. Meera é uma boa pessoa e é possível que vocês tenham muito em comum.

- Se Bran gosta dela, suponho que seja boa pessoa. – ela respondeu.

Ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Jon se levantou, preparando-se para sair do quarto, mas antes que chegasse a porta Arya o chamou.

- Acha que meu bebê vai sofrer por não saber quem é o pai? – ela perguntou.

- Eu sofri não por não saber quem era minha mãe, mas por nunca ter tido uma figura que pudesse preencher esse espaço. – Jon respondeu – Você não quer que seu bebê saiba quem é o pai e por mim tudo bem, mas ele vai precisar de uma figura que cumpra esse dever. Que o ensine sobre honra, sobre coragem, sobre dever e tantas outras coisas. Alguém que cuide dele e dê carinho.

- Está sugerindo que eu devo arrumar um marido que aceite isso? – ela questionou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não. Estou dizendo que na falta de opção melhor, eu vou cumprir este dever. – Jon respondeu sério.

- Não quero que acolha meu filho por dever ou por piedade, Jon. – ela rosnou.

- Eu estou fazendo isso por você não porque acho que é minha obrigação, mas porque eu quero. Eu faria muito mais pra ver você feliz e protegida. Ele é uma parte de você agora e eu sempre a amei por inteiro. – ele respondeu – Vou me deitar. Tenha uma boa noite.

No dia seguinte ela não desceu para receber os Reed, como já era esperado. Bran estava alto, ainda resignado a uma cadeira que havia sido adaptada para dar a ele alguma mobilidade. Uma cadeira com rodas que era empurrada por todos os cantos.

Ele sorriu ao rever o irmão e o abraçou com força. Rickon também veio saudá-lo e contar suas notícias. Bran parecia mais animado e forte do que Jon se lembrava e perguntou imediatamente sobre Arya e como ela estava passando. Mesmo nas circunstancias em que ela havia retornado, a gravidez parecia só aborrecer Jon.

- Nossa família foi severamente reduzida. Não pode me culpar por quer vê-la grande novamente. Crianças correndo por aqui dificilmente seriam algo indesejável. – Bran se justificou em dado momento.

- O ideal seria que fossem crianças legítimas. – Jon completou. Bran lhe deu um tapa amistoso no ombro.

- É uma vida, Jon. Tão preciosa quanto qualquer outra. – Bran insistiu – E isso não impede de que logo venham os legítimos. Já é tempo de você pensar nisso.

- Arya e Rickon precisam de mim agora. Quando tudo estiver mais calmo eu pensarei em filhos e esposa. – Jon prometeu. Ele finalmente se virou para encara o casal de irmãos cragnomanos. Jojen eram baixo e de rosto solene, nenhum traço que chamasse muita atenção, além do fato de ser jovem. – Eu lamento sua perda Lorde Reed. – Jon disse de forma austera – Howland Reed sempre foi um bom amigo para o meu pai e ao longo destes anos vocês foram nossos vassalos mais honrados e confiáveis.

- É muito gentil, meu senhor. – Jojen respondeu – Sempre foi nosso orgulho e nossa honra servir à Casa Stark.

- É um prazer revê-la, lady Meera. – ele se dirigiu a moça bonita com o cabelo trançado.

- Igualmente, meu senhor. Uma pena que seja um momento de pesar para minha família. – ela completou educada. Jon tentou ignorar quando Brando roçou sua mão contra a dela num sinal discreto de apoio. Eles estavam juntos, Jon tinha certeza disso.

Quando todos estavam descansados da viagem, foi servido um belo jantar. Bran sentou-se entre Jon e Rickon para saber a respeito de tudo o que estava acontecendo no castelo e nos arredores. Apesar de ter se tornado mais taciturno e melancólico com os anos, ele ainda tinha um pouco de bom humor e gentileza em si.

Houve um pouco de música e risadas discretas. A conversa era agradável e Jon estava satisfeito com a reunião de sua família. Em dado momento Sam apareceu no salão para transmitir uma mensagem de Lady Stark com um pedido de desculpas por sua ausência em razão de seu mal estar.

- Lady Stark? – Bran ergueu uma sobrancelha e riu – Bem, esse é um dia inusitado. Arya sendo chamada de Lady Stark, isso é quase...Surpreendente.

- É o que ela é. – Jon disse imediatamente.

- Este título deveria ser reservado a sua esposa e sabe disso. – Bran o corrigiu – Mas não faz diferença.

Terminado o jantar Jojen pediu para ter uma pequena audiência com Jon o que foi imediatamente concedido. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer por alguém que serviu a ele e seus irmãos tão bem por tantos anos. Se Jojen Reed queria falar, então ele falaria.

Foram até a sala de estudos que Sam gostava de usar. Sentaram-se imediatamente e Jon providenciou para que vinho quente fosse trazido até eles. Jojen bebeu alguns goles antes que Jon pudesse perguntar sobre o que lorde Reed desejava falar.

- O que posso fazer pelo senhor? – Jon perguntou.

- Eu devia ser um bom filho e cumprir o último desejo de meu pai, mas...Receio que isso não vai acontecer. – Jojen disse enigmático – Meu pai tinha esperanças de que o senhor pudesse se interessar por minha irmã e que um dia Meera se tornasse Lady Stark.

- Mas nós dois sabemos que ela está muito mais interessada em Bran do que em qualquer outra coisa. – Jon completou – Eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso magoar Bran desta maneira. Acho que o senhor me entende.

- É claro. – Jojen concordou – Meu pai nunca entendeu o que eles têm, eu acho. Ele dizia que seria uma vida desperdiçada para ela, caso Meera ficasse com Bran. Sem filhos, sem um marido inteiro, se é que me entende. Mas ela é teimosa e insiste que Bran é a única coisa que ela deseja da vida.

- Então concorda com a união, mesmo depois da renuncia e tudo mais? – Jon perguntou surpreso.

- Concordo e acho que faria ambos muito felizes, se o senhor concordar. – ele disse imediatamente.

- É claro que sim. Eles têm a minha benção. – Jon concordou imediatamente.

- Bom. – Jojen sorriu timidamente – Mas não é só por isso que eu vim até Winterfell, meu senhor. – ele pegou um bolo de cartas amareladas e colocou sobre a mesa – Meu pai jurou proteger um segredo até seu último suspiro. Um segredo que pertencia à sua família e que ele guardou até o dia de sua morte em respeito a Eddard Stark. – ele disse solenemente – Um segredo que poderia ter mudado o curso do mundo. Quase vinte anos guardando um segredo. Só decidi revelar isso ao senhor, porque acho que é um direito seu saber.

- Saber o que? – Jon perguntou levando a mão às cartas sobre a mesa.

- A verdade sobre seus pais e sobre o que você é. – Jojen respondeu no momento em que Jon pôs os olhos sobre os selos que em outros tempos haviam lacrado as cartas. – Certamente se recorda que meu pai e Lorde Stark foram os únicos sobreviventes do incidente da Tower of Joy.

Jon leu as cartas em segundos, tentando entender o que estava escrito e o significado que aquelas palavras tinham para a vida dele. As cartas de uma dama que falava do filho que estava esperando e da urgência em reencontrar seu esposo. Cartas de um príncipe que afirmavam que o bebê estava destinado a grandes feitos. Lyanna e Rhaegar...Apaixonados, casados...Com um filho a caminho.

- O que aconteceu com a criança mencionada nas cartas? – Jon perguntou com a voz oscilante.

- Foi retirada da Tower of Joy no momento em que a mãe faleceu. – Jojen respondeu – Lorde Eddard o pegou e manteve escondido do mundo e em segurança, mesmo depois de sua morte. Um nome de bastardo pode ser um excelente escudo, não concorda?

- Me diga que isso não é verdade. – Jon disse assustado. Nem todo ar do mundo seria o suficiente para fazê-lo recuperar o fôlego – Eu não posso...Deuses! Lyanna e Rhaegar?

- Herdeiro do Trono de Ferro. – Jojen fez uma breve reverência – Todos sabem que a rainha não consegue conceber e que o rei Aegon não a abandonará por uma questão de honra. Se Aegon e Daenerys não tiverem filhos, o trono é seu, meu príncipe.

- Não diga isso. – Jon suplicou – Não diga uma coisa dessas. Eu não sou nem mesmo um lorde, que dirá um príncipe!

- É sim. – Jojen disse sério – E eu o aconselho a pensar em uma consorte e em filhos também. Um príncipe precisa de herdeiros. Talvez possa garantir à Lady Arya o título de Lady de Winterfell de forma definitiva.

- Arya é minha irmã! – Jon respondeu com a voz assombrada.

- Sinto muito, meu príncipe. Ela não é e isso pode ser extremamente benéfico se bem aproveitado. – Jojen disse de forma prática – Se me permite, eu vou me retirar. Eu o aconselho a pensar na ideia com cuidado. Sei que é muito para assimilar em tão pouco tempo, mas infelizmente é uma realidade.

- Bran sabe? – Jon perguntou antes que Jojen se retirasse.

- Ele soube antes de renunciar. Acho que foi um dos motivos que o levou a renuncia. Ele queria que você tivesse a chance de governar, caso um dia o trono passe para os seus cuidados e também uma chance para conhecer e comandar os homens que lutarão ao seu lado, caso seja necessário. – Jojen disse - Ele o apoiará seja qual for sua decisão. Tenha uma boa noite, meu príncipe. – e então lorde Reed o deixou sozinho, com todos os seus receios, suas magoas e suas dores. Ele nunca se sentiu tão perdido na vida.

_**Nota da autora: Gente, eu quase deprimi achando que o capítulo anterior não teria reviews XD. Bem, mais uma vez, eu sigo a teoria R+L=J, só pra pesar menos na consciência. Notem que o Jon é o único que está realmente puto com a Arya grávida, mas pelo amor que tem à ela, tudo bem assumir o papel de figura paterna. Logo teremos um ponto de mudança, onde tudo o que eles pensavam e conheciam vai começar a ser refeito e ai, o que vai sobrar pros dois? E o pai do bebê, ele vai aparecer eventualmente e ninguém vai agradecê-lo por isso. Eu espero que gostem e continuem comentando e me deixando feliz.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Laços Fortes**_

Ele não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. A cama de lorde Eddard Stark parecia feita de pregos e seus lençóis de urtiga. Jon deixou o quarto na calada da noite, insone e ansioso. Seu peito apertado e tudo o que ele queria era esquecer que era um homem e se permitir voltar aos dias em que era apenas um menino que chorava sozinho no escuro, enquanto desejava ter uma mãe.

Caminhou pelos corredores vazios de Winterfell sentindo-se claustrofóbico. Em algum ponto de suas andanças, ele se pegou diante da porta do quarto de Arya. Ela devia estar dormindo àquela hora. Ele não tinha nada que atrapalhá-la, mas não estava sendo muito racional naquele instante. Jon abriu a porta e se esgueirou para dentro sem fazer nenhum barulho.

Ela estava deitada, com a barriga para cima e parecendo extremamente desconfortável. Arya abriu os olhos levemente ao sentir o colchão afundar quando Jon se sentou ao seu lado. Ela tinha o sono leve e ele a havia despertado.

- Algum problema? – ela perguntou sonolenta.

- Eu não... – ele respirou fundo. Já era tarde e ele não se sentia preparado para falar sobre o que Jojen lhe revelou com ninguém, muito menos ela – Não consigo dormir. É como se todos os fantasmas da cripta tivessem decidido me atormentar naquele quarto.

- Minha cama parece uma boa alternativa? – ela sugeriu.

- Se incomoda se eu ficar aqui? – ele perguntou encarando-a com olhos suplicantes. Ela lançou a ele um sorriso discreto.

- Como nos velhos tempos. – ela comentou com um toque de humor – Mas era eu quem me escondia na sua cama quando tinha pesadelos. Pode dormir aqui, Jon.

Ele se deitou ao lado dela, escondeu-se debaixo das peles, bem próximo a ela. Arya passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, desarrumando-os um pouco. Jon levou a mão à barriga dela, acariciando-a e sentindo a movimentação da criança.

- Como é a sensação? – ele perguntou, ciente de que ela ainda estava acordada. Arya se ajustou um pouco mais na cama e colocou a mão sobre a dele.

- Poderosa, quase assustadora. – ela respondeu – Eu lutei pra sobreviver, mais por teimosia do que por vontade de continuar viva. Agora é diferente. Eu não tenho mais o direito de morrer, eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ser relapsa com a minha saúde. Alguém depende de mim. Nunca me considerei uma pessoa afetiva, mas agora...Eu gostaria de entender como é possível sentir tanto amor sem explodir.

Arya dizia que não tinha o direito de morrer porque o filho dependia dela. Inevitavelmente ele pensou em Lyanna e em tudo o que sabia agora. Ela também não tinha o direito de morrer, de deixá-lo sozinho no mundo, e mesmo assim aconteceu. Era uma comparação injusta. Lyanna não teve culpa por se esvair em sangue numa cama de parto dando a vida a ele, mas não tornava a ideia menos dolorosa.

- O que está te perturbando, Jon? – ela perguntou. Ele sentia seus olhos úmidos e por um momento era como se ele tivesse encolhido ao lado dela, como se tivesse retornado aos seus quatro anos de idade.

- Eu só me sinto sozinho. – ele disse com a voz embargada – Eu não quero me sentir sozinho.

- Não estamos mais sozinhos, Jon. – ela teve de fazer um grande esforço para conseguir beijar a testa dele. Arya maternal era algo com o que ele ainda tinha que se acostumar – Eu também não quero me sentir sozinha outra vez. Nós temos Bran, Rickon e temos um ao outro agora. E eu tenho o bebê. Não é muito, mas é nossa matilha.

Ele adormeceu ouvindo o som da voz dela, cantarolando qualquer coisa que nenhum dos dois entendia. As mãos calejadas de Arya o acalmavam e por algumas horas ele sentiu que era a primeira vez em muito tempo que conseguia dormir um sono de qualidade. Sonhou com uma criança correndo, não sabia dizer se a criança era ele mesmo, ou outra criança Stark qualquer. O menino corria em direção a uma mulher de cabelos longos e escuros, de rosto longo, solene e olhos cinzentos. Num momento era Arya, em outro ele já não tinha certeza.

Acordou sentindo a palma da mão molhada e ao som de um resmungo. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com o rosto de Arya, pálido e assustado. Ela encarava a própria mão com traços de sangue. Jon saiu da cama de um salto só, sentindo o coração acelerar.

- O que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Acorde Sam, chame as mulheres. – ela fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo antes de continuar – Está na hora. – ele só acordou do transe quando a ouvir gemer de dor – AGORA, JON!

Ele jogou a capa sobre os ombros e saiu correndo pelo castelo com uma tocha na mão e batendo em todas as portas que achou pelo caminho, acordando os criados. Rickon saiu do quarto com olhos assustados, Jon disse para ele ir até Bran e ajudá-lo a sair da cama. Meera Reed e Jojen logo estavam junto dele.

Sam foi até o quarto ainda estabanado. As parteiras logo chegaram também, com toalhas, trapos limpos e bacias de águas quente. Bran estava sentado em sua cadeira ao lado de Jon, num silêncio assombrado. Jojen tentava assegurar Rickon de que tudo ficaria bem. Arya gritava dentro do quarto.

- Meu senhor, eu vou entrar e ficar junto dela. – Meera Reed falou de forma solicita – Vou ajudar no que puder, eu prometo.

Jon a encarou por um momento, sem saber o que pensar ou dizer. Arya gritou outra vez, despertando Jon de seu estado de choque.

- Eu vou entrar também. – ele afirmou convicto.

- Não seja estúpido, Jon. – Bran disse imediatamente – As mulheres estão com ela, você só vai atrapalhar se ficar lá dentro.

- Já ajudei em partos antes. – ele retrucou – Além da Muralha. Eu não vou atrapalhar, só vou ficar junto dela.

Bran não discutiu mais. Ficou em silêncio enquanto Jon e Meera entravam dentro do quarto e Arya xingava e gritava por causa da dor.

Sam encarou Jon sem entender o que ele estava fazendo ali e o senhor de Winterfell não se preocupou em dar uma explicação. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama dela, segurou sua mão e sentiu o aperto forte de Arya quando outra contração veio. Meera segurava a outra mão e dizia para ela respirar de forma mais rápida entre uma contração e outra.

- Eu estou aqui. – ele disse a Arya – Eu vou ficar aqui com você. Faça força quando a contração vier.

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder, estava mais concentrada em empurrar a criança para baixo, enquanto soltava um grito prolongado.

- Vamos, Arya! Força! – ele dizia toda vez que ela apertava a mão dele.

Meera usava um trapo limpo para secar o suor do rosto de Arya. A parteira que estava entre as pernas dela dizia que já podia ver a cabeça. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo havia se passado entre urros, gritos, apertos de mão e frases de incentivo, mas agora estava acabando.

Um último grito e Jon viu quando a parteira segurou a cabeça do bebê e o ajudou a sair de uma vez de dentro da mãe, todo coberto em fluidos e sangue, ainda preso pelo cordão. A mulher foi rápida em amarrar um fio de lã ao redor do cordão.

- Meu senhor, preciso de sua adaga. – ela disse para Jon, que nem havia se lembrado de que a adaga estava em sua cintura. Ele puxou a lâmina e passou-a sobre a chama de uma vela, deixando a mão de Arya pela primeira vez.

- Eu corto. – ele disse – Me diga aonde. – a mulher informou como deveria ser feito e Jon desconectou a criança da mãe num corte rápido e limpo. Arya estava recostada contra as almofadas, exausta de mais para dizer qualquer coisa, ou ter qualquer pensamento coerente.

A parteira pegou o bebê que chorava a plenos pulmões e o limpou, enquanto Jon encarava suas mãos ensanguentadas, os lençóis manchados e o rosto exausto e satisfeito de Arya. Meera limpava o rosto dela com panos úmidos e a parabenizava.

A mulher tocou o ombro dele, chamando a atenção do lorde para a criança deitada nos braços dela. Foi quando Jon olhou para o bebê a primeira vez. A cabeça pequena estava coberta por uma plumagem negra, os olhos estavam fechados, mas por algum motivo Jon teve certeza de que eram cinzentos e acabariam se tornando azuis. Ele pegou o bebê dividido entre o medo de machucá-lo e o assombro.

Agora ele entendia o que Arya queria dizer com uma "sensação poderosa e assustadora". Entendia o que era sentir tanto amor ao ponto de se perguntar como ainda não havia explodido.

Nunca pensou muito em como seria ter um filho, mas estava certo de que aquela era a sensação que ele estava tendo. Ele não era o pai do bebê, talvez nunca fosse o pai de ninguém, mas aquele momento ficaria gravado em sua memória para sempre. Ele beijou a testa da criança e não conteve o riso grave de satisfação.

- É um menino! – ele anunciou a plenos pulmões – É um menino lindo e forte, Arya!

Ele se virou para ela e se deparou com um sorriso afetuoso. Ela estendia os braços, pedindo pelo filho em silêncio. Jon entregou o bebê a ela. O menino ainda chorava e só se acalmou quando Arya lhe deu o peito pela primeira vez, num ato quase instintivo.

- Como vamos chamá-lo? – ele perguntou, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego. Arya ainda amamentava o filho, enquanto se acostumava à sensação.

- Rickard. – ela disse calma – Rickard, como o meu avô. Rickard Snow. – Jon ergueu os olhos da criança para a mãe. Sua expressão determinada e mais séria do que Arya podia se lembrar.

- Não. – ele disse convicto – Será Rickard Stark, não Snow.

Meera Reed abaixou os olhos ao ouvir Jon e Arya discutindo. Logo as parteiras, Meera e Sam haviam deixado o quarto, percebendo que aquela era uma conversa que deveria ser tida a sós. O bebê se afastou do seio, satisfeito e sonolento entre os braços da mãe. Ela recostou contra as almofadas, exausta de mais para dizer qualquer coisa por alguns segundos.

- Goste ou não, meu filho é um bastardo, Jon. – ela disse serena – Eu sei que de tudo o que eu já fiz nesta vida, botar um bastardo no mundo é a única que você jamais vai perdoar. Mesmo que não gosta disse, nada vai mudar este fato, então não torne as coisas mais difíceis.

- Eu não vou aceitar isso, Arya. – ele retrucou convicto – Você não sabe o que é carregar um nome de bastardo. Escreverei à rainha, pedirei por um favor. – Jon acariciou a cabeça do sobrinho com cuidado – Eu provavelmente serei a única figura paterna que ele vai conhecer, então me deixe fazer isso por ele. Me deixe dar o nosso sobrenome a ele.

- Você estará colocando ele na linha de sucessão se fizer isso. – ela disse séria – Tem certeza de que é isso o que quer?

- Bran renunciou sua herança e Rickon não se cansa de me dizer que prefere ser um cavaleiro a um lorde. – Jon respondeu convicto – Eu não tenho herdeiros, Arya. E você é uma mulher, o que a coloca numa posição vulnerável caso eu morra. Se eu nomeá-lo meu herdeiro, você poderá viver aqui, com a segurança de que Winterfell é sua e dele e nenhum lorde poderá tirar isso do seu filho.

- Sansa e os filhos dela vêm antes de mim na sucessão. – Arya afirmou exausta.

- Os filhos de Sansa herdarão o Ninho da Águia. Eles são Arryn's. – Jon respondeu sério – Rickard é um Stark e sempre haverá um Stark em Winterfell. Eu não vou mudar de ideia, Arya. Se ainda quiser discutir isso, vamos discutir quando estiver descansada e recuperada. – ele se levantou estendendo a mão para pegar Rickard nos braços – Eu vou levá-lo para o quarto que foi preparado para ele. Uma ama de leite vai cuidar dele, caso tenha fome.

Arya pareceu desconfortável ao entregar o filho para ele. Jon o aninhou nos braços com todo cuidado e se inclinou para beijar a testa dela.

- Descanse agora. – ele disse – Vou cuidar dele enquanto isso.

Jon deixou o quarto, carregando o sobrinho nos braços. Rickard dormia tranquilamente, alheio a tudo o que se passava ao seu redor. Do lado de fora do quarto, Bran, Rickon, Jojen e Meera estavam parados e cheios de expectativas.

Rickon se adiantou imediatamente para ver o sobrinho. Bran tinha um sorriso largo no rosto e mesmo Jojen, que era sempre tão sério e introspectivo tinha os lábios curvados num sorriso discretos.

- Eu tenho a honra e orgulho de apresentar a todos o nosso pequeno Rickard. – Jon disse satisfeito e orgulhoso.

- Ele é tão pequeno! – Rickon disse imediatamente. Jon riu.

- Vai crescer. Você era assim quando nasceu. – Jon disse rindo.

- Posso pegá-lo? – Bran pediu e Jon entregou a ele o bebê – Deuses, ele é todo Stark. Eu não sei quem é o pai, mas aposto que estava dormindo quando fez este aqui!

- Parabéns, meu senhor. – Jojen disse rapidamente – É um menino muito bonito e forte. Que os deuses lhe deem saúde.

- Obrigado, lorde Reed. Obrigado por sua ajuda, lady Meera. – ele se virou para a futura cunhada.

- Foi um prazer, meu senhor. – ela respondeu satisfeita.

- Eu sei que foi uma noite exaustiva para todos, estejam à vontade para quebrar o jejum e descansarem o quanto quiserem. – Jon disse – Bran, eu gostaria de falar com você. Poderia me acompanhar? – Bran concordou com um aceno de cabeça, entregando o sobrinho para Jon e seguindo o lorde até um quarto no final do corredor.

O bebê ainda estava em sono profundo e Jon se sentou em uma poltrona para melhor acomodá-lo. Bran encarava a ambos com condescendência e satisfação. Sua família estava crescendo outra vez. Ainda havia esperança de que tudo ficaria bem quando o inverno terminasse. Jon respirou fundo antes de dirigir sua atenção a Bran.

- Por que nunca me disse? – Jon perguntou num tom grave e Bran não precisava de sonhos verdes para saber a que ele se referia.

- Eu e Jojen discutimos muito depois que Howland faleceu e concordamos que era um direito seu. Eu e ele herdamos os segredos de nossos pais e tínhamos que decidir o que fazer. Não contei antes porque era muito perigoso e Howland me proibiu. – Bran respondeu.

- Por que renunciou a Winterfell então? – Jon questionou ainda indignado com as escolhas de Bran.

- O Norte precisava de um líder, alguém que comandasse em batalha, alguém que demandasse respeito. Você era todo Stark, da cabeça aos pés, quase uma cópia do meu pai. Ninguém se recusaria a segui-lo, já não posso dizer o mesmo a meu respeito. Rickon ainda era muito novo também e eu não me arrependo do que fiz. – ele disse sério – Além do mais, vai precisar de alguma experiência de governo, caso Daenerys Targaryen falhe em dar um herdeiro a Aegon. – Bran completou – Se isso acontecer, eu voltarei a Winterfell quando você se sentar no trono.

- Isso é traição. – Jon disse assombrado.

- É o que sabemos que vai acontecer, Jon. – Bran retrucou.

- Aegon pode ter outra esposa. – Jon retrucou – Ter bastardos espalhados pelo mundo e legitimá-los.

- E quem seguiria os bastardos de Aegon quando existe um filho legítimo de Rhaegar bem aqui? – Bran perguntou – Devemos estar preparados, Jon. Eu sinto muito que tenha descoberto tudo nestas condições. Eu só quero que saiba que independente de qual seja sua decisão, eu e Rickon vamos apoiá-lo.

- Obrigado por ainda me aceitar. – Jon agradeceu enquanto encarava Rickard em seus braços – Arya não sabe de nada e eu gostaria que ela não fosse informada por enquanto. Ela tem outras preocupações agora.

- Meera disse que quer dar nosso nome a ele. – Bran disse encarando o sobrinho – Acho que Rickon será um bom lorde para Karhold. Desde a morte do marido de Alys Karstark o lugar está às moscas. Podemos casar Rickon com ela, mas isso levaria alguns anos ainda. Na falta de opção melhor, ainda podemos mandá-lo para o Forte do Pavor já que não decidimos quem o assumirá depois que Ramsey foi executado.

- Achei que me diria que é um absurdo tirar de Rickon seus direitos naturais. – Jon disse sério.

- Rickon quase não tem boas memórias de Winterfell e manter o Norte inteiro é uma tarefa que ele não deseja. Ser um lorde menor permitirá a ele buscar um título de cavaleiro e o deixará mais feliz. – Bran disse seguro.

- Nomearei você senhor do Forte do Pavor e mandarei cartas para Alys Karstark. – ele disse sério – E à Daenerys Targaryen.

- E para que? – Bran questionou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Rickard será legitimado. – ele disse sério – Nem que pra isso eu tenha que assumi-lo como meu filho perante a rainha.

- Daenerys não lhe negaria um pedido desses de qualquer forma. – Bran disse sério – Não precisa dizer que é seu filho.

- O que tornar as coisas mais fáceis. – Jon concluiu.

- Poderia só se casar com Arya e fazer de conta que é tudo verdade. – Bran falou, pegando Jon de surpresa – Não me olhe com esta cara. Você não saiu do lado dela desde que minha irmã voltou, ajudou no parto e está disposto a dar um sobrenome pro filho dela. Você nunca faria isso por Sansa. Cansando-se com ela você a tornaria senhora de Winterfell, ela poderia lhe dar filhos legítimos e tudo ficaria bem.

- Rickard será meu herdeiro. – Jon disse convicto, ignorando a sugestão de Bran – Vou criá-lo como se fosse meu filho e cuidar de Arya, mas isso é tudo. Tomá-la como esposa...Isso é de mais pra mim, Bran. É muita coisa para assimilar de uma vez.

- Faça como quiser, Jon. – Bran disse por fim – Mas esta não é a última vez que falaremos a respeito disso. Eu ainda acho que casar com Arya seria a melhor opção. Pra ela, pra você e pra Rickard. – ele sorriu para Jon e o sobrinho – Seria um meio de chamá-lo de irmão, sabendo que não estou usando a nomenclatura errada. Independente do que decida, Jon, nossos laços são mais fortes do que o próprio sangue. Você sempre será uma parte desta matilha.

_**Nota da autora: Pois é, eu disse que eles passariam por um "Turning Point" em breve e o momento chegou. É óbvio sim, pq é muito fácil você repreender uma pessoa por uma conduta, ou pelo resultado de um ato impensado, e acabar pagando língua. É exatamente isso o que acontece. Jon, que estava odiando essa gravidez e em partes a criança, passa pela experiência de ser pai, ainda que o filho não seja o pai biológico do bebê, e ama. Ai que tá a beleza da para, o que mais essa "paternidade" traz? Gosto particularmente deste capítulo e principalmente da cena em que ele vai pra cama da Arya como se fosse uma criança com medo do escuro. O Bran vai ter importância mais adiante na história, nesse primeiro momento ele é o irmão que está mais distante de tudo e de todos. Sim, ele sabia e tomou uma decisão altamente consciente. Aviso que no próximo capítulo teremos um grande salto temporal, então não se assustem XD.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sobre meninos, lobos e touros**_

Ele observava Arya se curvar inteira, enquanto segurava as mãos pequenas do filho, dando a ele apoio para que Rickard desse seus passos desengonçados. Já fazia quase um ano desde que o menino havia nascido e era impressionante como algo tão pequeno podia modificar tanto a vida de alguém.

Rickard era um bebê saudável e forte. Sam dizia que ele era grande para a idade que tinha, o que podia significar que um dia ele seria alto e robusto, um cavaleiro digno. Há poucos dias atrás ele havia dado seus primeiros passos desacompanhados. Jon e Arya estavam sentados, bebericando vinho e falando sobre qualquer coisa sem importância quando Rickard cambaleou pela sala até alcançar um de seus brinquedos que estava longe de mais.

Eles se calaram imediatamente até que o bebê estivesse sentado no chão outra vez. Arya deu um salto da cadeira e Jon correu até o sobrinho, levantando-o no colo e rodopiando com ele no ar. Era impressionante como algo tão banal podia fazer um homem se sentir tão satisfeito e feliz.

Apesar de ter conseguido andar, Rickard era preguiçoso para formar suas primeiras palavras. Arya dizia que isso era o mal do Norte, sua gente sempre seria introspectiva e nem as crianças escapavam disso. Ela se esforçava para arrancar do filho algumas sílabas, para ouvi-lo chamar por ela. Jon não sabia se ele conseguiria falar a palavra "tio" tão cedo, tentava incentivá-lo a aprender o nome ao invés disso, mas "Jon" também não tornava as coisas mais fáceis.

Às vezes, quando Arya já estava dormindo, ele se pegava imaginando como seria ouvir Rickard o chamando de pai e em segredo ele sussurrava para bebê aquela palavra, na esperança de que ele associasse o som à presença de Jon.

Não sabia o que Arya acharia daquilo, também não estava particularmente interessado em descobrir. Ainda discutiam sobre o sobrenome dele e apesar de Arya insistir em dizer que ele era um Snow, Jon providenciou para que nenhum dos servos ou dos vassalos se atrevesse a chamar o menino por este nome. Não eram raras as vezes que ouviu os servos se referindo ao bebê como "o filhote de lobo", "o lordezinho", ou o pequeno Stark.

Arya também não sabia que Jon havia escrito à rainha, explicando o acontecido e pedindo pela legitimação de Rickard como um Stark e reconhecendo-o como o herdeiro de Jon. Só falaria a ela quando a resposta fosse definitiva e então Arya não teria muito o que discutir, já que tudo estaria legalizado.

No que dizia respeito ao restante de suas atividades, a vida não tinha mudado muito. Eles continuavam se entendendo bem e Arya havia assumido as responsabilidades como a lady de Winterfell. Ela era habilidosa com as contas e a administração do lugar e em pouco tempo os estoques estavam sendo utilizados de forma bem mais prática e racional do que antes.

Às vezes ele se pegava pensando na oferta de Bran. Era um pensamento contra o qual ele resistia, mas a cada dia parecia ganhar mais e mais sentido e não era só pela parte prática. Ele e Arya se respeitavam imensamente, cuidavam um do outro com zelo e carinho indescritíveis, ambos amavam Rickard com todo coração, brigavam sobre coisas do cotidiano. A única coisa que não faziam era dividir a mesma cama e Jon já começava a achar a ideia bem menos repulsiva.

Se deu conta disso quando a viu amamentando Rickard numa manhã qualquer. Ela estava em frente à lareira, a luz dançando sobre a pele dela, enquanto seu seio estava exposto, sem qualquer sinal de constrangimento ou modéstia. Jon tentou desviar os olhos, mas desconfiava que não havia obtido muito sucesso nisso. Imaginou como seria senti-los contra suas mãos, como seria beijá-los. No instante seguinte ele deixou o quarto, constrangido de mais para encará-la.

O mundo podia colocar em xeque todas as noções que uma pessoa tinha sobre a vida. Se Bran havia conseguido manchar os lençóis de sua noite de núpcias com o sangue de Meera e agora suspeitava que logo haveria uma criança correndo pelo Forte do Pavor, então Jon supunha que nada era tão impossível assim e não era como se Arya fosse uma mulher sem qualquer atrativo.

A maternidade serviu para dar a ela formas mais arredondadas e femininas. Os seios eram mais generosos, o quadril um pouco mais largo e depois que ela havia recuperado o peso, seu rosto era mais vistoso. Ela era uma visão e ele estava sozinho há muito tempo para ser indiferente a uma mulher atraente.

Ela vinha em direção a ele, com Rickard nos braços e um sorriso satisfeito. O menino estendeu os braços para que Jon o pegasse no colo assim que chegou perto o bastante. O lorde de Winterfell sorriu ao ver o esforço do bebê para mudar de colo.

- O que você quer, Ricky? – Jon perguntou usando o apelido do bebê – Tem que dizer o que quer. – Rickard ficou ainda mais agitado.

- Papa! – duas silabas que fizeram Arya e Jon arregalarem os olhos ao mesmo tempo – Papa! – Rickard insistia, enquanto estendia os braços na direção de Jon.

- Ele falou! – Arya disse estupefata – Ele te chamou de...

- Papai! – Jon completou pegando Rickard no colo imediatamente e beijando o rosto do menino, fazendo-o rir.

- Ele não é seu "papai", Ricky. – Arya tentou corrigir o filho, como se ele entendesse qualquer coisa do que ela estava falando – Ele é seu "tio".

- Papa! – Rickard insistiu, ainda rindo das cócegas que Jon lhe fazia.

- Isso meu menino! – Jon respondeu satisfeito – Eu sou o que você quiser que eu seja.

Arya não parecia nada satisfeita com a escolha de palavras e Jon sabia que uma parte dela jamais superaria o fato de que a primeira palavra, do primeiro filho, não fosse "mamãe". Jon tentaria compensá-la de alguma forma depois, mas estava feliz de mais para se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ouvir a voz de Rickard chamando-o de pai.

Naquela noite, Jon pediu para que o jantar fosse especial. Beberam vinho tinto da Árvore, comeram como reis e Rickard provou tortas de limão pela primeira vez, de pequenos pedaços que Jon e Arya picavam de suas próprias porções com os dedos. Eram uma pequena família feliz e talvez, quando ele tivesse coragem de contar à Arya sobre sua origem, ele conseguisse convencê-la a formar uma família de verdade, com irmãos e irmãs para Rickard.

Faltava pouco menos de um mês para Rickard completar um ano quando um rapaz robusto chegou à Winterfell buscando uma posição como ferreiro. Era um jovem forte e dizia ter experiência com a forja. Jon encarou o homem como se algo nele fosse familiar de algum modo, mas não sabia dizer o que.

Um ferreiro era sempre algo útil e Gendry Waters parecia ser um homem honesto e esforçado. Jon não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitá-lo a serviço de Winterfell.

- É possível que Lady Stark lhe peça alguns serviços pouco usuais. – Jon advertiu o novo ferreiro – Atenda-a em seus pedidos como se estive me atendendo. Afiar a espada dela, forjar outra, adagas, facas, o que ela quiser deve fazer.

- Eu não sabia que meu senhor era casado. – o ferreiro disse timidamente. – Eu não fui apresentado à sua senhora.

- Vai saber quem ela é no momento em que a vir. Arya é uma lady pouco convencional e não é a minha esposa. – Jon corrigiu o homem imediatamente – É a filha mais nova de Eddard Stark, minha meio irmã. Vai vê-la bastante por aqui, junto com meu sobrinho, Rickard.

O homem abaixou a cabeça e não falou mais nada. Jon podia jurar que tinha visto um brilho distinto nos olhos de Gendry no momento em que mencionou o nome de Arya, mas preferiu não tocar no assunto.

Quando Gendry decidiu deixar a estalagem já fazia quase seis meses desde que Arya havia partido na calada da noite. Seis meses sem um sinal de vida dela e sem conseguir dormir direito, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido com ela. Estava farto de ser deixado pra trás todas vez que Arya decidia que seu lugar não era aquele.

Ele não teve qualquer dúvida quanto ao destino que ela escolheria. Winterfell era sua casa e desde que Jon Snow assumiu o comando do Norte, as coisas estava consideravelmente mais seguras por lá. Ela voltaria para os irmãos, como ela havia sonhado por anos. Tudo o que Gendry poderia fazer era conseguir uma posição a serviço da casa dela e rezar para que ela se sentisse sozinha em sua cama vazia e viesse procurá-lo.

E ela foi até ele, como Jon Stark havia dito. Ele se espantou quando a avistou de longe, usando um vestido, conversando com um dos servos da estrebaria e segurando uma criança nos braços.

- Lady Stark e o bastardinho. – disse o mestre da forja para Gendry – Um escândalo. Ela chegou aqui com uma barriga enorme e quase morta em cima de um cavalo. Ninguém sabe quem é o pai do menino, mas Lorde Stark é capaz de enforcar qualquer um que ouse chamar o pequeno de bastardo. Rickard Stark é o queridinho do tio.

Gendry arregalou os olhos no momento em que Arya se virou para encará-lo e ele pode avaliar melhor a criança. Cabelos escuros, forte, com bochechas coradas e olhos azuis. Ele fez as contas mentalmente. Tentou se lembrar da ultima vez que eles haviam dividido a cama e foi como se um soco lhe acertasse a boca do estômago.

Era seu filho. Aquele menino que ela carregava era seu filho.

Ela caminhou até a forja e ordenou ao mestre que providenciasse para ela qualquer coisa sem importância, apenas para deixá-la a sós com Gendry sem levantar suspeita.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou com voz apressada.

- Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa, minha senhora. – ele retrucou, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dela ou do menino – Você...Você é a mulher mais desprovida de coração que eu conheço!

- Pare de falar bobagem. Você sempre soube que tudo o que eu queria era voltar pra casa, mas você se recusava a me acompanhar. – ela tentou se defender.

- Mas isso não te dava o direito de fugir carregando o meu filho! – Gendry retrucou enquanto observava Rickard brincar entretido com a gola da roupa da mãe – É meu filho, não é?

- Fale baixo! – ela retrucou imediatamente – Jon é capaz de te enforcar se o ouvir falando isso.

- Todos dizem que Lorde Stark o trata como filho. – Gendry disse ressentido – Você o tirou de mim pra torná-lo propriedade do seu irmão corvo! Arya, eu sempre amei você, sempre a tratei com respeito e é isso o que eu ganho? Até meu filho você tirou de mim!

- Já disse para falar baixo! – ela disse firme – Se for discreto, vai poder ficar aqui e vê-lo crescer, mas Jon não pode desconfiar de nada.

- Pros sete infernos com Jon! Ele não pode me proibir de ver ele meu filho crescer. – Gendry respondeu enfurecido – Vamos embora daqui, Arya. Nós três podemos formar uma família.

- Eu já tenho uma família, Gendry. Você sempre soube disso. – ela respondeu firme – Rickard gosta daqui e Jon é louco por ele.

- Rickard é um nome bonito. – ele disse encarando o menino e passando a mão pela cabeça dele a primeira vez – Rickard Snow, não é? – Arya fechou o semblante.

- Rickard Stark. Jon insiste que ele tenha o nosso sobrenome. – Arya disse – Eu ainda não consegui fazê-lo desistir da ideia de legitima-lo e eu sei que ele pretende fazer de Ricky seu herdeiro.

- Um destino gentil para um bastardo. – Gendry sentiu um gosto amargo na boca – Então meu filho será um lorde, já que seu irmão é incompetente o bastante para não conseguir fazer um filho que seja dele.

Gendry se calou ao ver Jon Stark se aproximar da forja. O lorde havia acabado de voltar da vila do inverno, neve derretia sobre seus cabelos e ele sorriu imediatamente ao ver Rickard no colo da mãe. Gendry tentou disfarçar a raiva ao ver o homem que havia lhe roubado Arya e Rickard.

- Papa! – Rickard exclamou nos braços da mãe no momento em que avistou Jon.

- Eu senti sua falta, meu garoto! – ele disse beijando a testa de Rickard e o pegando no colo em seguida. Ele beijou o rosto de Arya com carinho antes de se virar para cumprimentar Gendry – Vejo que já conheceu Lady Stark e nosso Rickard.

- É um menino muito bonito. – Gendry disse tentando conter a contrariedade em ver Rickard chamando aquele homem de pai.

- Veio pedir para que ele restaure Agulha? – Jon perguntou a ela.

- Eu estava pensando em reforçá-la também. O balanço já não me parece tão adequado. – ela respondeu – O trabalho de Gendry parece muito bom. Foi um bom negócio contratá-lo.

- Achei que gostaria. – Jon respondeu sorrindo para ela – E se você aprova então devo ter feito um negócio extraordinário. Seu gosto por lâminas é melhor do que o meu.

- Você usa aço valyriano, não precisa ter gosto quando tem o que há de melhor nas mãos. – Arya disse revirando os olhos. Jon riu da provocação e tanta intimidade entre eles estava deixando Gendry doente de raiva.

- Melhor entrar. – Jon disse por fim – Está esfriando e não queremos ninguém doente aqui, não é mesmo? – Arya concordou com um aceno de cabeça – Obrigado por seus serviços, Gendry.

- Não há de que, meu senhor. – Gendry respondeu educadamente, antes de Jon, Arya e Rickard se afastarem.

Ele os admirou a distância. Como conversavam, como riam, como cuidavam do menino com carinho e adoração. Jon era insuportavelmente perfeito e o lugar que ele ocupava ao lado de Arya parecia ter sido feito para ele e ninguém mais.

Todo aquele tempo em que havia ficado com ela, Gendry nunca suportou ouvi-la falar do meio irmão como toda aquela adoração na voz. Naquele tempo, Gendry sentia que era apenas um substituto mal ajambrado que preenchia o vazio que antes era ocupado por Jon Snow e agora Gendry tinha certeza que jamais teria conseguido ocupar aquele lugar na vida dela.

Arya não nasceu para ser uma lady, mas aparentemente ela havia nascido para ficar ao lado de Jon Snow. O fato dele agora ser um lorde era algo secundário. Perto dele ela era o que devia ser por nascimento e por espírito. Aquele homem havia roubado de Gendry tudo o que ele amava e sem fazer qualquer esforço.

Jon ainda não havia pego no sono quando Rickard começou a chorar. Longos minutos haviam se passado sem que o choro cessasse e ele se perguntou se talvez o menino estivesse doente. Levantou da cama e foi até o quarto, esperando para ver Arya junto ao berço do filho, tentando acalmá-lo, mas o que encontrou foi a ama de leite. Ela fez uma breve reverência ao lorde antes de acalmar o menino dando o peito a ele.

- Aonde está Lady Stark? – Jon perguntou para a mulher imediatamente.

- A senhora pediu para que eu ficasse com ele. Disse que tinha de tratar de um assunto. – a mulher respondeu corando. Mulheres decentes não tratam de assuntos no meio da noite, enquanto deixam seus filhos para trás.

- Ela saiu há muito tempo? – Jon perguntou sério.

- Não senhor. – ela disse – Não mais do que quinze minutos. O menino estava dormindo, mas acordou com fome.

- Então ele está bem? – Jon perguntou enquanto a mulher afastava Rickard do peito para embala-lo.

- Está sim. Ele vai voltar a dormir agora. – a ama respondeu.

- Pode deixar que eu o coloco pra dormir. – Jon disse a ama enquanto pegava o sobrinho no colo – Está dispensada. Caso ele tenha fome outra vez, eu mando chamá-la.

- Com sua licença, meu senhor. – ela fez uma breve reverencia e deixou o quarto.

Jon caminhou por meia hora dentro do quarto, com Rickard nos braços, até que o sobrinho pegasse no sono. Arya ainda não havia retornado e ele não conseguia evitar a sensação desconfortável de traição. Por muitos anos ele havia considerado que infidelidade era uma especialidade masculina, mas ali, sentado com uma criança nos braços, esperando pelo retorno de Arya, era impossível não se sentir um marido traído.

Ele não era o marido dela, nem o pai da criança. Arya era jovem e ele supunha que era natural que ela se sentisse atraída por alguém. Ele só não esperava que aquilo o incomodasse tanto. Jon colocou Rickard de volta no berço e ficou observando o menino dormir em paz.

O quarto estava escuro e ele ficou sentado nas sombras, em silêncio, pensando e esperando por ela. A porta do quarto foi aberta com cuidado e Arya se esgueirou para dentro, quieta como um gato, usando capa e botas.

Ela chegou junto ao berço e deu uma espiada em Rickard, sem reparar que Jon estava ali.

- Ele sentiu falta da mãe. – ele disse com a voz mais fria e mais grave do que ele usava normalmente.

Arya ergueu os olhos para encará-lo. Os olhos cinzentos estavam arregalados, o cabelo desarrumado e o rosto afogueado. Era óbvio que ela estava assustada. Ela se ergueu, respirou fundo esperando para que ele dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que quebrasse aquele maldito silêncio.

- Aonde foi? – ele perguntou sério, sem desviar os olhos dela.

- Ao bosque sagrado. – ela respondeu rapidamente. Jon cerrou os pulsos.

- Por algum motivo, eu não acredito em uma palavra disso. – ele disse caminhando até ela. Sentiu um cheiro distinto de fuligem e ferro – O bosque sagrado não cheira a fumaça. Me diga, você tem um amante, Arya? Um que cheira a fuligem e ferro?

- Não seja absurdo, Jon. – ela disse imediatamente.

- Então comece a falar a verdade pra mim! – ele disse imperativo.

- É o pai dele. – Arya disse como se aquilo lhe custasse uma boa dose de força. Jon sentiu seu sangue se esvair do rosto – Ele está aqui e quer uma chance de se aproximar de Rickard. É um direito dele, conhecer o filho. – ele respirou fundo e ficou em silêncio pensativo por alguns segundos. Queria dizer não. Queria poder dizer não a um pedido como aquele.

- Imagino que sim. – Jon respirou fundo sentindo o coração acelerar – Quem é?

- Gendry. – ela respondeu séria e ouviu Jon socar a mesa.

- Sete infernos! – ele resmungou. Nem de longe era tão ruim quanto ele havia imaginado. Mas Arya nunca foi muito sensata em seu comportamento e tudo aquilo que fosse proibido e pouco aconselhável a atraía mais. – Um ferreiro e um bastardo, Arya! E eu o aceitei ao meu serviço pra que? Pra vê-la se esgueirando até a forja no meio da noite? Quanto tempo até que esteja grávida outra vez? Não pensa nisso?

- Eu não estou dormindo com ele! – ela se defendeu imediatamente, sentindo-se envergonhada e furiosa diante de Jon.

- Você ainda não está dormindo com ele! – Jon retrucou – Eu vou ser tolerante porque ele tem o direito de conhecer o filho, mas eu te aviso, Arya. Se ele encostar a mão em você, ele é um homem morto! – ele deixou o quarto sem lançar a ela um segundo olhar.

_**Nota da autora: Então, eu sei que tá batido, mas o pai do Rickard é mesmo o Gendry. A Arya é uma pessoa desconfiada por natureza, por isso acho que ela gostaria de ficar na zona de conforto. Gendry sempre foi o cara que substitui o Jon na vida dela, enquanto ela anda pelo mundo perdida e sem casa. O Jon realmente leva a sério esta história de agir como o pai do bebê e deu pra notar que ele está fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Rickard é louco com o tio e isso deixa a Arya desconfortável. E o ciúme é uma coisa linda, neh? Mas a honra dos Stark não permite que Jon chute o Gendry pra fora logo de cara. Espero que gostem e comentém.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Redefinindo a verdade**_

Já havia se passado uma semana e eles ainda não estavam se falando direito. Arya evitava a presença dele a maior parte do tempo e quando conversavam era sempre em função de Rickard. Não gostava da ausência dela, não gostava de ser incapaz de lhe dirigir uma palavra minimamente simpática, mas também não conseguia olhar para ela sem sentir raiva.

Ela tinha razão quando disse que de todas as coisas que ela havia feito, botar um bastardo no mundo era a única que Jon jamais perdoaria. Mesmo que amasse Rickard e que amasse Arya, aquilo jamais apagaria o rancor. Olhar para Gendry todos os dias também não ajudaria.

Era como se sentar diante de um grande tesouro, imóvel e impotente, sabendo que havia um ladrão habilidoso a espreita. Gendry era um ladrão e Jon não podia fazer nada contra ele sem passar por cima de sua honra, ou sem ter uma boa desculpa pra isso.

Quanto tempo até Arya decidir voltar para o ferreiro com o filho nos braços, deixando pra trás Winterfell e Jon? Quanto tempo até ela decidir que a proteção dele não era o que ela queria? Quanto tempo até Rickard chamar Gendry de pai e se esquecer de quem o viu dar os primeiros passos e ouviu suas primeiras palavras? Um homem sensato enforcaria um plebeu por ter encostado as mãos em uma lady. Jon tinha a lei a seu favor, mas sabia que usá-la seria declarar guerra à Arya e perdê-la de vez.

Sam o tirou de seus pensamentos no momento em que entrou na sala de estudos. O maester o encarou satisfeito, trazendo em suas mãos uma carta selada. Jon reconheceu o selo sem esforço algum. O dragão de três cabeças era uma visão que poderia ser tanto uma resposta aos problemas dele, quanto o decreto definitivo de que ele estava prestes a perder tudo o que mais amava.

- Acabou de chagar, Jon. – Sam falou afogueado – Demorou, mas finalmente tem uma resposta.

- Me dê logo essa carta. – Jon estendeu a mão e pegou o pergaminho, quebrando o selo imediatamente.

Era a letra da rainha. Daenerys Targaryen estava longe de ser a governante mais brilhante que o reino já teve, mas tinha um coração gentil. Aegon Targaryen, por sua vez era um homem por quem Jon tinha alguma simpatia. Ele não tinha qualquer prazer em governar e para ele a tarefa não era um direito e sim um dever. Era esforçado e em pouco mais de três anos de governo, havia conseguido colocar alguma ordem no reino. Seu irmão era um rei justo.

Apesar de Aegon ser aquele por quem Jon tinha uma admiração maior, era Daenerys quem havia conquistado a sua lealdade quando usou seus dragões para afastar a ameaça dos Outros de volta para o extremo norte. Ela sempre foi gentil e acessível, e quando simpatizava com alguém, a rainha era extremamente generosa.

Era justamente aquele o caso. Numa caligrafia bonita, ela dizia que Aegon havia analisado o assunto pessoalmente e decidido atender ao pedido de Jon, já que tanto Brandon Stark e Rickon haviam desistido dos direitos hereditários aos títulos de Guardião do Norte e Lorde de Winterfell. Rickon decidiu acompanhar Bran que havia assumido o controle do Forte do Pavor após o casamento com Meera e já tinha um herdeiro próprio a caminho. Quando chegasse a hora, Rickon assumiria como lorde de Karhold, casando-se com lady Karstark.

Pela própria mão de Aegon Targaryen e Daenerys Targaryen, Rickard Snow recebeu o sobrenome Stark, na condição de herdeiro legítimo de Jon Stark, Lorde de Winterfell e Guardião do Norte.

- O que diz, Jon? – Sam perguntou ansioso. Jon ergueu os olhos da carta sorrindo satisfeito.

- Eu tenho um herdeiro, Sam! – ele disse confiante – Rickard é um Stark, reconhecido e legitimado.

- Isso é maravilho! – o amigo respondeu satisfeito – Tenho certeza que lady Arya vai gostar de saber. Quem sabe... – Sam parecia inseguro em prosseguir – Quem sabe isso ajude a colocarem de lado seja lá o que ocasionou a discussão de vocês.

- E quem disse que discutimos? – Jon questionou e Sam rolou os olhos em resposta.

- Não se falam a uma semana! – Sam retrucou – Eu sou gordo, não imbecil, Jon! Não sei o que causou isso, mas você fica terrivelmente mal humorado quando discute com ela e a recíproca é verdadeira.

- Às vezes eu penso que não importa o que eu faça por ela, nunca será o bastante. – ele confessou deixando a carta de lado – Tudo era mais fácil quando ela era uma criança. Completávamos as frases um do outro, qualquer coisa a fazia feliz. Agora eu mal sei o que se passa na cabeça dela.

- Acho que a vida adulta tem dessas coisas. Tudo é mais complicado do que deveria ser. – Sam disse sério – Se me permite, eu tenho outras coisas a fazer.

- Esteja à vontade. – Jon disse dando licença para que o amigo se retirasse.

Ele saboreou sua vitória sozinho por mais algum tempo. Tentou imaginar o que Arya diria quando ele lhe desse as notícias. Esperava que ela ficasse feliz com aquilo, feliz com o fato de que Rickard jamais ficaria desamparado e que teria um nome. Por algum motivo, aquela esperança parecia frágil como porcelana e Jon temia que aquilo não a agradasse de forma alguma.

Estava anoitecendo e ela não a encontrava em parte alguma do castelo, tão pouco Rickard estava no quarto. Logo o jantar seria servido e a noite estava fria de mais para que ela se estendesse por muito tempo do lado de fora, ainda mais com uma criança.

Jon deixou o castelo a procura dos dois e não precisava nem pensar muito para saber aonde estariam.

Desde a chegada de Gendry, ela ia à forja constantemente. Pedir para que ela fosse discreta era como colocar mamilos em uma placa de peito. Simplesmente inútil. Um dia pessoas começariam a notar e o Norte começaria a questionar um lorde que não conseguia botar um pingo de juízo na cabeça da irmã.

Talvez ele devesse estabelecer limites mais rígidos, mas deixar o ferreiro em Winterfell e permitir que ele se aproximasse do filho era um jeito de oferecer a Arya uma oferta de paz e tentar resolver tudo da forma menos turbulenta. Obviamente aquilo não estava dando muito certo.

Ele preferiu se aproximar pelos fundos da forja. Vozes urgentes podiam ser ouvidas, apesar de ser evidente o esforço para manter o tom o mais baixo possível. Jon se encostou à parede precária do lugar para ouvir melhor. Aquilo não podia ser um bom sinal, de forma alguma.

- Eu não me importo com o que ele quer! – Gendry dizia raivoso enquanto deixava o martelo – Ele não tem o direito de me tirar Rickard mais do que você tinha de me deixar quando tinha um filho meu na barriga!

- Você não tem condições de medir forças com Jon! – ela retrucou – Se for pego falando dessas coisas, vai acabar enforcado ou decapitado!

- Achei que seu precioso irmão não se oporia à sua vontade. – Gendry disse – Posso cuidar de vocês, Arya. Eu não sou um lorde, nem sou rico, mas posso cuidar de vocês. Só quero que sejamos uma família de verdade, ao invés de viver dependendo de migalhas!

- E o que você sugere? Acha que algum dia Jon vai acordar pensando que talvez fosse uma boa ideia me casar com um ferreiro? – Arya rebateu firme.

- Eu estava pensando em algo mais prático como fugir! – Gendry disse raivoso – Nós dois e Rickard. Para longe, talvez Jardim de Cima, ou para uma das Cidades Livres. Algum lugar aonde seus preciosos irmãos não possam nos alcançar! Qualquer coisa, menos ficar aqui vendo seu irmão roubar meu filho e você. Não me surpreenderia se um dia ele acabasse te levando pra cama, afinal de contas é a única coisa que está faltando para que vocês sejam um casal, já que agir como seu marido é algo que ele faz naturalmente!

Jon aproximou-se de uma fresta entre as taboas da parede da forja para tentar enxergar o que estava acontecendo.

Gendry se aproximou de Arya com passos grosseiros e mais do que apenas um pouco de urgência. Arya colocou suas mãos no meio do caminho impedindo-o de se aproximar ainda mais dela. Uma das mãos dele, grande e áspera, a alcançou pela nuca, fazendo suas bocas colidirem num beijo quase obseno.

- Eu te amo. – o ferreiro dizia contra os lábios dela, com a voz urgente e rouca de desejo.

Jon cerrou os punhos, sentindo a boca amargar e o sangue esquentar dentro das veias. O estomago revirava. Ele se afastou da forja com passos duros. Furioso de mais para se quer pensar em dirigir a palavra a ela. Se entrasse na forja acabaria matando alguém e Rickard estava lá dentro.

Ele voltou para o castelo e preferiu jantar sozinho. Bebeu mais do que era aconselhável, num esforço de manter a calma, mas nada parecia funcionar. Queria enforcar Gendry e trancar Arya dentro de seus aposentos para que aprendesse a agir com mais decência.

Horas depois ele deixou seu quarto, incapaz de aguentar aquele disparate por mais tempo. Ele caminhou decidido até os aposentos dela, com a carta de Daenerys Targaryen em mãos e decidido a deixar seus termos bem claros.

Abriu a porta de uma vez, sem se quer bater a porta. Arya estava acabando de se vestir para deitar. A camisola era fina e, contra o fogo da lareira, Jon pode ver o contorno gracioso de seu corpo, antes que ela alcançasse um manto para jogar sobre os ombros num ato quase reflexo.

- Jon, você me assustou! – ela disse sem fôlego e constrangida – Isso não é hora de entrar no quarto dos outros, ainda mais sem bater.

- Escondendo alguma coisa de mim? – ele provocou e Arya arqueou uma sobrancelha em resposta.

- Meu corpo, pelo bem da modéstia. Aposto que não gostaria de me ver nua. – ela retrucou ferina e por um momento Jon considerou o quanto ela estava equivocada nisso, mas esse era um pensamento que não tinha qualquer importância – Posso ajuda-lo em alguma coisa ou você só está determinado a não me deixar dormir?

Ele se aproximou dela com passos cuidadosamente calculados. Arya encolheu os ombros de leve ao senti-lo tão próximo. Ele estava furioso e ela não era cega ao ponto de não perceber o óbvio.

- Vamos deixar algumas coisas bem claras aqui. – ele disse severo – Eu não vou ser enganado dentro da minha própria casa, tão pouco eu vou deixar que afunde o nome dessa família e sua reputação na lama. Você me entendeu?

- Eu não sei do que está falando, Jon. – ela mentiu, mas mesmo para alguém tão habituada a mentiras, aquela era patética.

- Então eu vou explicar de forma mais clara. – ele retrucou – Gendry Waters não fica aqui nem mais um dia e se tentar ficar eu vou encurtá-lo uma cabeça. Não vou tolerar você se esgueirando até a maldita forja para servir de amante para um bastardo qualquer.

- Não sei o que andou ouvindo, mas não devia dar ouvido a boatos. – ela disse tentando convencê-lo de que nada havia acontecido.

- Não sou de dar ouvido a boatos. Eu vi. – Jon disse severo – Eu a vi hoje junto com ele e a parte mais interessante foi ver o quão rápido você se deixou levar pelas mãos dele. Não quero ser responsável por uma morte desnecessária, por isso estou disposto a deixá-lo vivo se ele concordar em ir embora daqui.

- E quanto a mim? – ela perguntou com olhos severos e queixo erguido.

- Está livre pra ir com ele, esquecendo que um dia teve uma família e um lar aqui. Eu não vou obrigá-la a ficar, mas se colocar um pé para fora daqui saiba que estará sozinha. Rickard fica comigo. – Jon retrucou firme.

- Você não pode me tirar meu filho! – ela revidou indignada e furiosa. Jon pegou a carta amassada que estava presa ao seu cinto e estendeu a ela.

- Isso me diz que eu posso e vou. – ele disse sério. Arya pegou a carta das mãos dele e leu em segundos.

- O que? – ela exclamou encarando-o incrédula.

- Rickard tem meu nome e é meu herdeiro legitimo. Eu esperava que isso fosse uma boa notícia para você, mas graças a sua falta de bom senso estou sendo obrigado a usar isso para lhe fazer ameaças enquanto tento botar juízo na sua cabeça! – Jon disse exasperado.

- O que está fazendo é tomar meu filho como refém! O que diabos aconteceu com você, Jon? Você nunca faria isso comigo! – ela disse se afastando alguns passos.

- Eu confiei no seu bom senso! Eu lhe dei um voto de confiança e na primeira oportunidade você estava agarrada ao seu amante planejando uma fuga. – ele revidou – Eu te salvei de uma morte certa no meio daquela tempestade. Cuidei de você, levantei minha voz contra todos os que se atreveram a pronunciar uma palavra contra você e sua honra, estava do seu lado quando Rickard nasceu e me recusei a deixá-lo levar um sobrenome de bastardo. Eu quero dar um futuro para o seu filho e você tem a coragem de me apunhalar pelas costas! Não se faça de vítima, Arya!

- Eu nunca te pedi nada. – ela disse ressentida – Eu só queria voltar pra casa, todo resto você fez por vontade própria.

- Fiz porque me importo com você, porque queria vê-la bem e feliz. Em honra a memória de Eddard Stark, que com certeza morreria de desgosto se visse o que eu vi hoje! – ele disse por fim – Se acha que Gendry é o que vai fazê-la feliz, vá. Eu não vou prendê-la aqui, mas me recuso a deixar que estrague a vida de Rickard. É assim que as coisas serão feitas, a escolha é sua.

Ele deu as costas a ela e deixou o quarto batendo a porta trás de si. No meio do caminho ele parou diante do berçário e entrou para se certificar de que Rickard ainda dormia. O menino estava bem aquecido e dormia um sono pesado, alheio a pequena guerra que Jon e Arya travavam entre si.

Era um menino tão tranquilo e esperto. Jon se arrependia amargamente de um dia ter desejado que ele não vivesse. Agora aquele menino era o centro do mundo dele e a única coisa que impediria ele e Arya de se matarem no meio de todas aquelas discussões e também a única coisa que faria lady Stark pensar antes de cometer uma idiotice.

Era uma atitude cruel e Jon sabia disso. Estava tirando de Gendry o filho e Arya. Mesmo que ela não fosse uma mulher convencional, ao menos ele sabia que Arya jamais deixaria o filho pra trás. Por um momento ele ponderou as acusações de Gendry e constatou que o ferreiro tinha razão. Ele estava agindo como o marido dela e a única coisa que faltava para completar aquela relação quase doentia era se deitar com Arya.

A noite foi longa e insone. No dia seguinte ele foi bem cedo à forja, determinado a botar Gendry Waters para fora de Winterfell e do Norte de uma vez por todas. Para sua surpresa, o ferreiro parecia esperar por ele.

Eles se avaliaram de cima a baixo, pensando e medindo as fraquezas e forças um do outro. Gnedry não estava em condições de ganhar aquela disputa e tinha plena consciência disso, mas também não desistiria sem lutar. Jon levou a mão ao cabo da espada num ato instintivo. Gendry tinha o martelo de ferreiro em uma das mãos.

- Veio me condenar, Lorde Stark? – o ferreiro perguntou e Jon travou a mandíbula em resposta.

- Não se for um homem esperto. – Jon disse sério – Eu não tenho nada contra você e seria um desperdício se acabasse morto, por isso eu vou lhe dar uma chance. Vá embora e nunca mais volte a pisar no Norte. Esqueça que algum dia conheceu lady Stark e que tem um filho. Isso vai lhe poupar muitos problemas e vai garantir a ela e ao filho um futuro melhor.

- E que futuro é este? – Gendry desafiou.

- Rickard foi legitimado, é meu herdeiro agora. – Jon respondeu – Eu e você sabemos que a vida não é nada gentil com bastardos. Seu filho tem um nome e vai herdar tudo o que eu tenho. Arya estará segura e bem cuidada, junto do filho, dentro de Winterfell que é o lugar dela.

- O lugar dela? E me diga, que lugar é este? – Gendry questionou – Ela é a lady Stark, a mãe do seu herdeiro e o que mais? Gosta de pensar nela como sua esposa não é? Me diga, Lorde Snow, quanto tempo vai levar para que a faça aquecer sua cama a noite?

Em resposta, Jon desembainhou a espada num movimento rápido e preciso colocando a ponta contra o pescoço de Gendry. O ferreiro não se mexeu, ficou apenas encarando o lorde sem se mover um músculo se quer.

- Acho que ainda não entendeu, não é mesmo? – Jon questionou – Rickard e Arya ficarão aqui. O que eu estou lhe dando uma chance de sair daqui com vida, porque, bem ou mal, você é o pai do menino. Eu não vou deixar que estrague a vida deles, ou que envergonhe o nome da família. Seja inteligente, pegue suas coisas e saia daqui.

- Muito nobre de sua parte. – Gendry disse sem se mover um milímetro – O que lhe incomoda mais? Saber que ela me quis em algum momento, saber que por mais que tenha seu nome o menino jamais será seu filho legítimo, ou pensar que os dois podem me amar mais do que amam a você? Eu sei o que é ser um bastardo. O que é desejar uma família, um nome, um lugar no mundo. Eu queria ter essas coisas também, Lorde Stark. Achava que poderia ter isso com ela, porque Arya não tinha mais uma casa para voltar. Nós estávamos bem, felizes juntos e o único motivo pelo qual ela me deixou foi descobrir que você e os outros estavam vivos!

- Então eu acho que isso deixa bem claro de que lado ela está. – Jon disse abaixando a espada – E o que mais me incomoda é pensar que ela recorreu ao seu afeto só por achar que não tinha mais ninguém no mundo. Como ela deve ter se sentido solitária e desprotegida todos esses anos, como deve ter sentido medo. Não se iluda, esse é o único motivo pelo qual ela foi para sua cama. – Jon o encarou nos olhos, sem vacilar um segundo – Eles não precisam mais de você.

Ao final daquele dia, Gendry Waters havia deixado Winterfell. Arya passou o dia escondida no quarto do filho, incapaz de dirigir uma palavra a Jon.

_**Nota da autora: Vc's são puro amor, gente! Reviews me fazem feliz e eu tenho os melhores leitores EVER! Então, Jon Snow like a boss, like a lord and like a mothefucker bastard botando Gendry pra correr com um pé na bunda épico. Nosso Lord "Stark" não é tão bonzinho quanto parece e se ele precisar tomar o filho da Arya ele vai tomar. Pois é, manda quem pode obedece quem tem juízo e isso foi uma declaração de guerra entre ele e a Arya. Aqui começa a grande crise dos dois e as coisas ficarão tensas em breve (ou interessantes).**_

_**Comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sinais de Primavera**_

Rickard andava com muito mais firmeza agora e sua mãos eram fortes quando seguravam os dedos de Jon, que o ajudava a descer as escadas. Era uma criança alegre, que não tinha qualquer memória de Gendry e jamais conheceria outro pai que não fosse Jon. A pesar de todas as discussões, de todos os argumentos, era evidente de que aquela foi a decisão certa.

Se por um lado o menino vivia feliz, o mesmo não podia ser dito da mãe. Arya passou a evitar a presença de Jon depois que Gendry decidiu deixar Winterfell e o Norte. O pai de Rickard não deixou qualquer mensagem para ela e mesmo que tivesse deixado, Jon não entregaria. Ela não chorou, não gritou, não tomou qualquer atitude drástica, mas a convivência entre eles foi seriamente danificada.

Foram meses de guerra fria entre eles. Arya não lhe dirigia uma única palavra a menos que fosse extremamente necessário, mesmo depois de Bran ter escrito a ela, dizendo que Jon havia agido da melhor maneira possível, dadas as condições. Nada a faria aceitar a atitude do novo Lorde de Winterfell, ou o fato de que Jon estava roubando de Rickard o direito de conviver com o pai verdadeiro.

Foi durante aquele período que o corvo vindo da Cidadela chegou, com notícias de que os sinais eram claros. O inverno havia chegado ao fim, dando início à primavera.

Faltava uma semana para que Arya completasse mais um ano. Aquilo trouxe um aperto ao coração dele, ao se dar conta de que ela completaria dezesseis anos. Foi quando Jon se lembrou do quanto ela era jovem, de como havia sofrido até reencontrar seu caminho de volta pra casa e o quanto ela precisava de apoio, ao invés de palavras duras.

Não estava arrependido do que fez, mas sentia-se mal por somar mais uma dor a todas aquelas que ela já carregava. Precisava de um meio para retomar o diálogo com ela, mas não fazia a menor ideia de como faria isso.

Ele pegou Rickard no colo e encarou o menino nos olhos. Azuis como o do pai e este era o único traço de Gendry Waters que o menino tinha. O rosto era muito parecido com o de Arya quando criança, o cabelo era escuro e nada nele fugia aos traços comuns a casa Stark. Rickard pertencia a Winterfell e Jon se irritava ao ver que Arya era a única que teimava em dizer o contrário.

- Eu queria que sua mãe fosse tão fácil de agradar quanto você. – Jon disse beijando o rosto do menino e o fazendo rir.

- Mama! – Rickard repetiu uma de suas palavras favoritas, fazendo Jon sorrir. Eles seguiram juntos até o pátio, aonde a neve já havia derretido e o dia se mostrava ameno. Homens e cavalos passavam a todo momento, preparando-se para o dia em que começariam a cultivar a terra.

- O dia do nome dela está chegando. – Jon pensou em voz alta – Tem ideia do que dar de presente pra mamãe, Ricky? – ele perguntou para o menino, que se esticava para ver os cavalos.

- Avalo! – ele disse esticando a mão em direção a um dos animais – Avalo! – Jon sorriu um sorriso largo para o sobrinho.

- Não é que esta é uma ótima ideia! – ele disse. Algo na voz de Jon fez Rickard rir alto em resposta.

Arya não esperava que alguém se lembrasse do dia de seu nome. Queria apenas pegar Rickard e dar um passeio por Winterfell e sentar-se no bosque sagrado com uma cesta de comida para aproveitar uma refeição ao ar livre.

Aparentemente nada daquilo ia acontecer. O dia mal havia começado e Jon estava de pé, junto a porta do quarto dela. Ele estava com Rickard, que estava acordado e em grande disposição. Foi com espanto que Arya percebeu o quanto eles eram parecidos. Tirando os olhos azuis, Rickard ficava mais parecido com o tio a cada dia que passava.

Ela ignorou a presença de Jon, indo diretamente ao filho e pegando o menino no colo. Sem a menor cerimônia ela desnudou um dos seios e Rickard aceitou a refeição sem pensar duas vezes.

Jon sentiu o sangue esquentar ao vê-la descobrir o seio daquela maneira. Ás vezes ele se perguntava se Arya fazia aquilo de propósito, para testar os limites dele, ou se apenas o considerava inofensivo e desprovido de desejos carnais. Rickard sugava o seio da mãe com força e não eram raras as vezes que Arya deixava escapar um gemido de dor, o que tornava a situação ainda mais constrangedora pra Jon.

- Ele estava chorando quando o pegou? – ela perguntou a Jon de forma mecânica.

- Não. Estava acordado quando cheguei no quarto, brincando sozinho dentro do berço. – Jon respondeu simplesmente.

- Podia ter pedido pra ama trazê-lo. – Arya disse seca – Não precisava se incomodar.

- Não foi incomodo nenhum. – ele disse calmo – Eu queria falar com você de qualquer jeito.

- Então diga o que é. – o tom dela era cada vez mais severo e impertinente. Rickard largou o peito, satisfeito e sonolento graças a refeição. Arya cobriu o seio imediatamente, poupando Jon de mais constrangimento.

- Queria desejar felicidades. – ele disse num tom gentil – É o primeiro dia de seu nome, em seis anos, que eu posso dizer isso. E queria dizer que você não faz ideia do quão feliz eu estou por ter você aqui.

Ela ergueu os olhos para encará-lo por um momento. Arya encolheu os ombros e parecia mais jovem e indefesa do que a segundos atrás, como se pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela tivesse se recordado de como eles gostavam um do outro e de como lutaram para se reencontrarem.

Arya não sabia como reagir, ou o que dizer a ele. Havia lutado de forma tão desesperada para voltar pra casa, para reencontrá-lo, e de algum modo que ela não conseguia compreender totalmente, aquilo não era o bastante para terem um ao outro de volta.

- Achei que não ia se lembrar. – ela disse constrangida.

- Eu nunca me esqueci. – foi a resposta de Jon – Eu tenho um presente pra você, mas vai ter que se vestir antes de recebê-lo. Vou esperar você no salão para quebrar o jejum e então eu lhe dou meu presente.

Jon ignorou a estranheza entre eles e caminhou até ela, beijando-lhe a testa e em seguida acariciou a cabeça de Rickard. Ele pediu licença e deixou o quarto para que ela pudesse se trocar.

Arya não demorou muito. Usava um vestido de cor escura e um casaco azul marinho com gola e punho com pelo de gato da sombra. Ele se pegou notando o quanto ela havia se tornado uma mulher bonita e era impressionante como aquela nova beleza nunca pareceu tão evidente quanto naquele momento.

Eles fizeram a refeição juntos e conversaram mais em quinze minutos do que haviam conversado em três meses. Ela parecia menos contrariada e mais feliz. Jon se permitiu ter um pouco de esperança de que voltariam a ser amigos como antes. Quando terminaram, Jon e Arya caminharam até o pátio, aonde havia dois cavalos selados, esperando por eles.

Um dos animais Arya reconhecia como sendo o cavalo negro que Jon montava sempre, já o outro animal, uma égua castanha de porte elegante, ela nunca havia visto na estrebaria.

- Este é o meu presente pelo dia de seu nome. – ele disse se aproximando da égua e acariciando o focinho dela – Ela é rápida e tem bom temperamento. Chama-se Avelã. – Arya riu quando ouviu o nome.

- Combina com ela. – Arya respondeu – Obrigada, Jon. Ela é linda.

- Achei que gostaria, mas tenho que dizer que a ideia foi toda do Ricky. – Jon disse sorrindo satisfeito – Eu estava me perguntando o que eu te daria de presente e ele começou a apontar para os cavalos, como o que você estava usando quando chegou aqui morreu de exaustão, achei que já era hora de ter outro.

- Acho que esse é um dos melhores presentes que já ganhei. – ela disse se aproximando do cavalo – Mas o melhor sempre será Agulha. – Arya montou a égua com destreza impecável, mesmo estando a tanto tempo afastada de cavalos.

Jon foi até sua própria montaria e repetiu os passos dela. Virou-se para Arya sorrindo um sorriso sugestivo.

- Uma corrida até o bosque sagrado? – ele perguntou.

- Achei que nunca ia sugerir isso. – ela respondeu rindo um riso que ele não ouvia há anos enquanto atiçava o cavalo e disparava na frente dele.

O galope era intenso e eles ficaram empatados a maior parte do caminho até chegarem ao bosque e Jon permitir que ela ganhasse. Foi melhor ter deixado Rickard dentro do castelo. Aqueles minutos sem o filho por perto permitiram a Arya voltar a ser aquela garotinha que Jon havia deixado para trás quando foi para a Muralha.

Eles desmontaram os cavalos. Jon e Arya se encararam, com sorrisos largos e total falta de fôlego. As bochechas dela estavam coradas, o cabelo totalmente desalinhado e os olhos brilhavam como chamas.

- Parabéns pela vitória, minha senhora. – Jon fez uma breve reverência, debochando dela.

- Você parou o cavalo antes de chegarmos aqui. – ela retrucou.

- É o dia do seu nome, era justo que ganhasse pelo menos hoje. – ele debochou e ganhou um soco dela no braço. Ela ainda era forte.

Eles caminharam pelo bosque, se sentaram junto à árvore coração e conversaram sobre tudo e nada de relevante. Ela parecia mais feliz e livre naquele momento do que havia sido ao longo de quase dois anos vivendo em Winterfell. Quis abraçá-la e mantê-la em seus braços pelo maior tempo possível, queria que aquela Arya, sorridente, jovem e livre, não o abandonasse jamais.

- O que está olhando? – ela perguntou fazendo Jon perceber que havia encarado ela por tempo de mais.

- Nada. É só que...Faz muito tempo que eu não a vejo assim. – ele disse afastando uma mecha do cabelo dela que caia sobre os olhos.

- Assim como? – ela perguntou.

- Feliz. – ele respondeu acariciando o rosto dela – Acho que eu nunca mais a ouvi rir desde que voltou. Sempre séria, com olhos duros e carregando o peso do mundo nas costas. É como se só agora a minha Arya tivesse voltado pra casa, a Arya que eu deixei pra trás quando fui pra Muralha.

- O mundo foi muito duro com nós dois. – ela comentou, sem se afastar do toque dele – É bom me sentir assim de novo.

- Quer dizer que me perdoou? – Jon decidiu que era a hora de testar seus limites. Foi quando Arya se afastou um pouco. – Talvez eu devesse perguntar se algum dia vai me perdoar.

Ela ficou calada por alguns segundos, antes de encará-lo novamente. Ela respirou fundo e colocou as mãos sobre o colo, numa posição muito mais feminina do que ele estava habituado a vê-la.

- Eu não ia fugir com ele, Jon. – ela disse séria – Mesmo que você não tivesse me ameaçado, eu não teria fugido com Gendry.

- Acho que no fundo eu sempre soube disso, mas... – ele ponderou suas palavras – Eu fiquei com medo de que talvez eu não a conhecesse mais tão bem quanto conheci um dia. Temi que esse Gendry conseguisse virar a sua cabeça e temi que Winterfell e eu já não significássemos tanto pra você.

- Eu não passei todos esses anos tentando voltar pra casa pra deixar tudo por um homem. – ela respondeu séria – Gendry é um homem descente e honesto, talvez muito melhor do que aquilo que eu mereço, mas eu nunca conseguiria deixar tudo isso pra trás. Eu só esperava que você não usasse o meu filho pra me ameaçar.

- Foi uma escolha infeliz, mas eu estava com medo. – Jon admitiu – Eu queria ter te dado a notícia de outra maneira. Queria que ficasse feliz com a legitimação, que isso fosse uma razão para comemorar e não ficar meses se olhar na minha cara.

- Por que se desdobra tanto para cuidar de uma criança que não é sua, Jon? – ela questionou, encarando-o de forma intensa – Eu agradeço tudo o que está fazendo por nós, mas às vezes eu acho que é de mais.

- Nunca vai ser o bastante. – Jon admitiu – Eu falhei com você no momento que decidi vestir o negro. Falhei com você, com Robb, com Sansa, Bran e Rickon. Eu devia ter ficado ao seu lado. Devia ter deixado a Muralha e me juntado ao exército do Norte no momento em que aquele corvo chegou e eu nunca vou me perdoar por não ter percorrido o mundo pra te encontrar. – era difícil, mas todos aqueles anos a culpa o corroeu de forma lenta e dolorosa e Jon jamais se perdoaria por isso – Quando Stannis me ofereceu Winterfell e uma esposa, foi a primeira vez que eu me imaginei tendo uma família minha, um lugar pra chamar de lar, filhos correndo e brincando como eu e Robb fazíamos quando criança. Eu deveria procurar uma esposa agora, mas você voltou. Tão fraca e precisando de mim mais do que nunca. Eu não podia virar minhas costas outra vez, eu não podia perder você de novo. Então eu aceitei que era esta a minha chance de cuidar de você como deveria ter feito anos atrás.

- Isso não explica sua idolatria pelo meu filho. – ela disse séria.

- Eu não queria que ele nascesse. Acho que você sabe disso. – Jon admitiu de forma crua – Eu cheguei a pensar que seria melhor se ele nascesse morto. Ele não viveria o que eu vivi e você não carregaria o estigma de ser a mãe de um bastardo, mas alguma coisa aconteceu no dia em que ele nasceu. Quando a parteira o tirou de dentro de você e me entregou...Eu nunca senti nada tão forte, nem tão perfeito. Imagino que seja esta a sensação de ter um filho e não importa que ele não seja meu de verdade, isso não torna o que eu sinto menos verdadeiro. Ele é seu e isso é toda justificativa que eu preciso para amá-lo.

- Devia ter seus próprios filhos. – ela disse se levantando e tocando o tronco branco como osso da árvore coração – Uma esposa. Começar sua própria família.

- Vocês precisam de mim. – Jon disse caminhando até onde ela estava. Ela encostou as costas contra o peito dele. Jon passou um dos braços ao redor da cintura dela enquanto sua mão livre tocava a mão dela que ainda estava apoiada contra o tronco da árvore. – E eu preciso de vocês.

Ela repousou a cabeça contra o ombro dele. Jon se curvou um pouco, sentindo o cheiro do cabelo dela, sua respiração calma, seu coração batendo. Arya fechou os olhos, saboreando o calor que emanava do corpo dele e o primeiro contato intimo que tinham em seis anos.

- Não me afaste agora. – ele implorou – Não depois de tudo o que vivemos.

- Deuses... – ela sussurrou de olhos fechados – Como eu senti sua falta.

- Quase tanto quanto eu senti a sua. – ele disse com a voz subitamente grave junto ao ouvido dela. O pensamento de que foram criados como irmãos já não o perturbava. Estava jogado, em algum lugar no fundo da mente dele.

Os lábios dele pousaram sobre o pescoço exposto dela. Sentiu quando era estremeceu em seus braços e soube que aquilo que estava sentindo não era um mero delírio. Gendry estava certo quando disse que era só uma questão de tempo até que ele decidisse convencer Arya a aquecer sua cama.

O braço dele a puxou ainda mais para junto de seu corpo. A respiração dela era pesada, as mãos estavam tremulas. Os dedos dele desabotoaram a presilha que mantinha o casaco dela fechado, permitindo que a mão de Jon se tocasse o abdômen dela de forma um pouco mais intima.

- Deuses... – ela sussurrou sem fôlego e Jon não havia feito nada além de beijar o pescoço dela e tocar sua barriga por cima do vestido grosso que ela usava.

Podia sentir o calor que emanava dela, sentir o pulso acelerado, a respiração ficar cada vez mais irregular. Ambos vestidos com roupas pesadas dos pés a cabeça e nada que tivessem vivido antes seria tão íntimo quanto aquele momento.

- Devíamos voltar. – ela sussurrou mais uma vez, como se aquelas duas palavras lhe custassem toda força de vontade do mundo.

- Devíamos. – ele concordou sem se afastar um milímetro se quer.

Foi Arya quem tomou a iniciativa, afastando-se dele enquanto abotoava o casaco longo. Não se atreveu a olhar pra trás e ver a necessidade estampada nos olhos dele. Ela montou Avelã e esperou para que Jon montasse seu próprio cavalo, com bem mais dificuldade do que havia feito em Winterfell.

Correram mais uma vez, pra por fim a adrenalina que ainda pulsava em suas veias. Para aplacar a frustração, ou apenas fingir que aqueles toques quase inocentes não haviam causado um efeito quase devastador. Chegaram a Winterfell e Rickard estava brincando com seus soldadinhos de madeira no grande salão.

Entreteram-se com o menino por horas, tentando ignorar a presença um do outro, ou fazer de conta que nada havia acontecido. Foi um dia feliz, apesar do constrangimento e da necessidade não aplacada.

A noite chegou, mais amena do que qualquer outra que se recordavam. Estava mais quente do que o normal, anunciando que a primavera havia realmente chagado. A neve descongelava por toda parte e eles estavam sentados, bebendo vinho tinto da Árvore junto a uma das lareiras. As conversas tinham sempre um toque de nervosismo, como se esperassem para ver quem faria o movimento errado, ou quem quebraria o gelo.

Rickard havia adormecido nos braços dela. Ela passava a mão pelos cabelos escuros do filho, sem prestar muita atenção no gesto.

- Quer que eu o leve pro berço? – Jon perguntou se levantando. Arya concordou com a cabeça e entregou o menino a ele sem questionar. Os dois foram até o berçário e deixaram Rickard dormindo em paz.

Arya acariciou o rosto adormecido do filho. Jon estava tão próximo. Arya sentia-se febril e ansiosa, mesmo que ele não tivesse feito qualquer movimento no intuito de tocá-la outra vez.

- Em que está pensando? – ele perguntou num sussurro.

- Que ele nunca vai saber o que é ter irmãos. – ela disse com um toque de amargura na boca, mas não soube dizer se era pelo fato de que Rickard jamais saberia o que era ter aquele nível de cumplicidade que só irmãos poderiam ter, ou se era porque ela não queria que ele tivesse que descobrir que tal cumplicidade poderia acabar se tornando algo tão sujo.

- Não diga isso. – Jon pediu – Ainda é tão jovem. Pode ter outros filhos ainda.

- E de quem mais estes filhos seriam? – ela se virou para encará-lo nos olhos – Mais bastardos para você me culpar antes de legitimá-los?

_Seriam meus. _Ele quis dizer, mas não achou forças para tanto. _Eu daria a ele irmãos e irmãs, todos legítimos. _O pensamento era poderoso. Despertava nele excitação e expectativa, como chamas que eram atiçadas pelo sopro de uma brisa leve. Ela estava tão próxima...Uma verdade e tudo poderia deixar de ser um sonho para se tornar algo concreto. Bastava uma verdade.

- Talvez se case um dia. – foi a resposta que ele conseguiu formular.

- A ideia já nem parece tão ruim depois de um ano. – ela resmungo pegando-o de surpresa.

- O que? – ele perguntou confuso. E ela corou.

- Não são só os homens que gostam de ter alguém pra aquecer a cama. – ela disse amarga – A diferença é que uma puta dificilmente me agradaria, mas depois de tanto tempo pode ser que seja melhor do que nada. – Jon não sabia mais se ficava constrangido com o comentário, ou se deixava seus pensamentos mais selvagens fugirem de seu controle.

- Eu me esqueço de que você sempre foi mais ousada do que a maioria das mulheres. – ele disse com a voz absurdamente rouca.

- Oh, por favor! – ela revirou os olhos – Você só não passa por isso porque existem dezenas de servas no castelo e putas nos arredores de Winterfell, dispostas a satisfazê-lo a qualquer momento, enquanto a minha cama está vazia.

- A minha também. – ele admitiu com um toque de constrangimento – Não há...Não há ninguém.

Ela não disse mais nada. O peso das palavras e dos sentimentos sufocava ambos, mas nenhum deles moveu um músculo, ou fez algo além de respirar aquele ar venenoso ao redor deles.

- Você e Gendry não...? – ele perguntou reticente.

- Não. – a resposta foi seca e imediata.

- Por que? – ele se virou o bastante para encarar o rosto dela de perfil.

- Eu não conseguia. – ela respondeu – Não com você tão próximo. Não conseguia gostar do toque dele. – e a última fibra de autocontrole se esvaiu do corpo e da mente dele, consumida numa chama que ele até então desconhecia.

Ele a puxou para seus braços num único movimento, tão preciso e tão rápido que Arya não teve qualquer reação. A boca dele se chocou contra a dela, exigente, sedenta, faminta, imperativa, quase tirana. Suas mãos a agarravam com força, com medo de que ao menor sinal de relaxamento ela escapasse entre seus dedos como havia feito no bosque sagrado.

As mãos dela se agarraram ao cabelo dele, puxavam-no pela nuca, enquanto as dele estavam espalmadas contra as costas dela, deslizando por sua cintura até o fim da coluna e além. Num ato inconsciente, ele a pegou no colo, levantando-a como se Arya não pesasse mais do que uma boneca de pano.

Em algum momento, que nenhum dos dois soube precisar, eles deixaram o quarto de Rickard, trocando beijos quentes e carícias quase agressivas até que estivessem escondidos dentro do quarto dele. Jon bateu a porta atrás de si, trancando-a a chave, antes de voltar suas atenções para ela.

Ele arrancou a túnica que usava e a jogou no chão, sem desviar os olhos de Arya um minuto se quer. Sentia-se um lobo, sentia-se mais Stark do que nunca, cercando sua presa, preparando o ataque, salivando em antecipação.

Ela recuou alguns passos antes que Jon conseguisse enlaçá-la pela cintura, deixando-a imprensada contra a mesa. Ele clamou a boca dela mais uma vez enquanto desabotoava o casaco dela, jogando-o no chão em seguida. As mãos dela colocadas defensivamente sobre o tórax dele, sentindo a textura da pele contra a ponta dos dedos, os mamilos rígidos e sensíveis, a trilha de pelos escuros que descia até o fim do abdômen, escondendo-se dentro das calças que Jon usava.

Num movimento brusco ele rasgou as amarras do vestido dela, deixando-a absolutamente exposta até a cintura. Sua mão se fechando ao redor do seio dela, ignorando completamente o fato de que eles ainda estavam cheios de leite e dolorosamente inchados. Arya gemeu de dor contra a boca dele e Jon suavizou seu toque.

Ele caiu de joelhos diante dela, beijando sua barriga, enquanto puxava o restante do vestido para o chão, junto com as roupas de baixo dela, revelando-a por completo. A pele de alabastros, os fios negros formando um triângulo entre as pernas dela. Queria beijá-la, beijá-la por toda parte, como havia feito com Ygritte no passado. Jon ajudou-a a colocar uma de suas pernas sobre o ombro dele, dando-lhe uma visão melhor de seu objetivo.

Beijou-a lentamente. Procurou pelo ponto escondido entre as pernas dela. Tocou-o com a ponta da língua, provocando antes de sugá-lo sem qualquer misericórdia. Arya arregalou os olhos em resposta, perdeu o ar, jogou a cabeça pra trás e o agarrou pelos cabelos da nuca, enquanto Jon a beijava com cada vez mais intensidade até que ela já não aguentasse mais.

O gemido dela foi alto e prolongado, enquanto o gosto distinto invadiu a boca dele de uma vez. Sentiu o corpo dela relaxar inteiro, como se seus ossos tivessem se tornado maleáveis.

Jon se levantou mais uma vez. Agarrou-a pela cintura até que Arya sentisse a rigidez pressionada contra ela. Ele a ergueu nos braços e em resposta ela o enlaçou com suas pernas pelo quadril. Jon levou as mãos ao traseiro dela, apertando com vontade. Ele a carregou por alguns passos até conseguir jogá-la sobre a cama e deitar-se sobre ela e beijá-la novamente na boca.

Ele desfez os nós da calça e jogou as botas longe numa fração de segundos, antes de voltar pra ela. Arya puxou as calças dele para baixo, deixando-o finalmente livre. Ela traçou o caminho de pelos escuros que ia até o final do abdômen e além. Ela fechou suas mãos ao redor dele, deixando-o sem ar quando começou a movê-la.

Jon segurou o pulso dela impedindo-a de continuar com a tortura. Não queria ser enganado com alternativas seguras. Não havia chagado até ali para ser finalizado daquele jeito. Ele se posicionou entre as pernas dela, provocando-a a principio, deixando que ela sentisse a ponta de sua ereção pressionada de leve contra a entrada dela e abrindo caminho lentamente.

Ela fechou os olhos com força ao senti-lo inteiro dentro de si, firme, estocando-a tão fundo que ela chegava a perder o ar. Ele se movimentava num ritmo lento, que o permitia ir cada vez mais fundo, toda vez que seu quadril ia de encontro ao dela. Aos poucos a velocidade aumentou. As mãos de Arya passaram a arranhar as costas dele com força, deixando marcas vermelhas sobre a pela branca.

Arya abriu os olhos e se deparou com os olhos dele encarando-a com chamas dançando no fundo de cada orbe. As mãos dele sobre seu rosto, puxando seus cabelos de leve, a boca buscando a dela como se nunca se cansasse de sentir o gosto daqueles lábios.

Ele a queria. Gendry estava certo. Jon a queria exatamente ali, de baixo dele, aquecendo sua cama, gemendo e chamando pelo nome dele, enquanto o prazer vinha em ondas entre as pernas dela e ele lançava sua semente dentro de Arya, fundo o bastante que ela sentisse uma dor enjoada quando os tremores passassem.

Jon resistiu mais do que ela. Chamando o nome de Arya como se fosse uma oração, um mantra, cujo volume era cada vez mais alto, até que ele estivesse quase gritando quando seu prazer já não podia mais ser adiado.

Estavam exaustos. Arya se deitou sobre o peito nu dele, assim que Jon rolou para o lado sobre a cama. Ele a puxava pela cintura, impedindo-a de se mexer, impedindo-a de deixa-lo quando ele estivesse adormecido.

_**Nota da autora: As mina pira em 3, 2, 1... Pois é XD. E essa foi a NC mais enrolada do mundo para dar as caras por aqui. Depois de um capítulo inteiro de tensão sexual em level épico, ou os dois acabavam na cama, ou eu morria de frustração aqui. Uma pequena trégua na guerra dos dois pra confraternizar com o inimigo. E então, o que acontece agora?**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Segredos de Sangue**_

Os olhos dele se abriram lentamente, tentando se acostumar com a claridade. Jon se moveu com cuidado, tentando erguer o tronco, mas desistiu ao vê-la ainda deitava sobre seu peito nu. As pernas entrelaçadas, os cabelos desalinhados e o rosto relaxado.

A mera visão do corpo dela o excitou mais uma vez e o enojou ao mesmo tempo. Quando foi que ela deixou de ser a irmã dele? Quando foi que as coisas se tornaram tão confusas, ao ponto dele tratá-la como uma esposa e desejá-la como uma amante? Jon se perguntou se teria deixado aquilo ir a diante se não soubesse sobre sua verdadeira origem. Ser o filho de Lyanna e Rhaegar era o motivo de tanta ousadia, ou aquilo teria acontecido do mesmo jeito, mesmo que ele fosse o filho bastardo de Ned Stark?

E quanto mais ele pensava a respeito, mais ele queria ignorar todas estas questões e tomá-la tantas vezes quanto fosse possível. Era um veneno rápido e letal que corria pelas veias dele e o tornava aquele ser perverso e lascivo. Um veneno para o qual ele não tinha a cura.

Imaginou se a noite anterior havia sido o bastante para fazer um filho nela. Tentou não pensar muito nisso, em como ficaria feliz em vê-la redonda, com uma criança dele crescendo em seu ventre. Eles já teriam problemas o bastante em superar as consequências daquela noite.

Arya abriu os olhos sem qualquer pressa. Espreguiçou-se com cuidado antes de erguer o corpo. Os olhos dela encontraram os dele no meio do caminho e por uma fração de segundos Jon viu o entendimento se formando nela. Arya se afastou dele como se estivesse diante de uma serpente.

Ela se agarrou as peles que cobriam a cama, tentando esconder a própria nudez. Jon se sentou sobre a cama, sem saber se devia ou não se sentir culpado, constrangido, ou furioso. Arya levou a mão a testa e depois a boca, como se tentasse compreender exatamente o que havia acontecido.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instaurado entre eles.

- Eu não sei. Alguém deve ficar bem depois de...- ela respirou fundo encarando a nudez dele, a cama desfeita e a própria nudez somada a dor que tinha entre as pernas – Deuses! Jon, o que nós fizemos?

- O que queríamos fazer. – ele respondeu sério, sem qualquer prazer naquela constatação.

- Queríamos? – ela o encarou indignada – Que diabos de resposta é essa? Jon, nós somos irmãos! Pelos sete infernos, o que nós fizemos é...

- O que queríamos fazer. – ele insistiu virando-se para encarar o rosto dela – Me diga que não era exatamente o que queríamos! Ontem, no bosque sagrado, eu senti, Arya. Você também sentiu. Eu teria arrancado suas roupas lá mesmo se tivéssemos ficado um pouco mais.

Ela negou com um aceno de cabeça, tentando achar alguma coisa dentro de si para desmentir aquilo que Jon estava afirmando tão categoricamente.

- Gendry tinha razão. – ela disse tentando sair da cama – Você já está tão acostumado a agir como meu marido que agora me quer em sua cama. Droga, eu não sou a sua esposa, Jon! EU NÃO SOU A MERDA DA SUA ESPOSA!

- Talvez devesse ser. – ele disse sério, caminhando até ela com passos firmes e sem qualquer constrangimento com a nudez de ambos. Ele a segurou pelos braços, fazendo com que Arya o encarasse nos olhos – Talvez eu queira que você seja, talvez seja isso o que nós dois queremos.

- Nós não somos Lannisters, nem Targaryens pra aceitar uma barbaridade dessas! – ela disse fechando os olhos e virando o rosto para não ter que encará-lo.

- Diga isso por você. – ele disse relaxando os dedos ao redor dos braços dela, deixando-a menos desconfortável.

- O que? – ela o encarou confusa – Que bobagem é esta que está dizendo?

- Não é bobagem. – ele respondeu – Eu devia ter falado há mais tempo, mas você tinha acabado de dar a luz e eu não sabia o que isso mudaria em nossas vidas, mas agora eu sei. – uma das mãos dele pousou sobre o rosto dela, acariciando-a enquanto Arya ainda tentava fugir do toque – Nós não somos irmãos. Nós nunca fomos irmãos, Arya. – ele disse como se precisasse acreditar nisso pela primeira vez.

- Não seja absurdo. – ela disse num fiapo de voz – Olhe pra você, pra nós! Os únicos que se pareciam realmente com nosso pai. Eddard Stark, o nosso pai!

- Seu pai. – Jon disse constrangido – Meu tio.

- Tio? O que...Jon, eu já não estou entendendo mais nada. – ela disse sem saber o que dizer ou pensar.

- Foi o motivo que trouxe os Reed aqui. – Jon respondeu – Howland Reed era a única pessoa além de Ned Stark que sabia o que realmente aconteceu na Tower of Joy e as reais condições da morte de Lyanna Stark. – ele a soltou e afastou-se dela para se sentar novamente na cama. Desde o dia em que descobriu a verdade, aquela era a primeira vez que Jon a repetia em voz alta e admitir aquilo para Arya era muito mais difícil do que ele havia imaginado que seria – Seu pai voltou da guerra com uma criança nos braços, uma que ele dizia ser do seu próprio sangue, e ele não mentiu quando disse isso. Eu só não sou o filho dele. Lyanna Stark não foi assassinada, ela morreu ao dar a luz a uma criança que estaria condenada a morte se Robert Baratheon descobrisse a existência. Lorde Stark sabia disso e estava atado ao último pedido que a irmã havia feito antes de morrer. A criança era toda Stark e ele não teve problemas em fazer com que todos acreditassem ser seu filho natural. E essa é a única razão que eu tenho para agradecer o sobrenome Snow, porque foi ele que me manteve vivo até agora.

- Você é...- ela não sabia o que dizer – Jon, sua mãe...Seu pai. Quem é o seu pai de verdade?

- Segundo as cartas que Jojen trouxe para comprovar isso, eu sou Jon Targaryen, filho mais novo de Rhaegar Targaryen, o Príncipe de Dragonstone, e sua segunda esposa, Lyanna Stark. – Jon afundou o rosto entre suas mãos – Eu sou o irmão mais novo do rei Aegon, o sexto de seu nome, e graças à falta de herdeiros dele sou também o próximo na linha de sucessão.

- Quem mais sabe disso além de nós dois e os Reed? – Arya perguntou com voz urgente, esquecendo-se por um momento de que ambos estavam nus.

- Bran sabe. – Jon respondeu – Renunciou aos direitos de nascença sabendo disso.

- Ele e Rickon renunciaram em favor do meu filho. – Arya levou a mão a boca – Por que?

- Proteção para você, eu imagino. – Jon respondeu – Winterfell continua com a família Stark, Rickard terá dois tios em posição estratégica para manter o Norte se preciso.

- Sansa está no Vale, meu tio Edmure em Riverrun. Você só ficou com Winterfell até agora porque Bran sabe que você vai precisar da lealdade do Norte. – Arya disse assombrada.

- Do que está falando, Arya? Estamos em paz e eu não quero uma guerra, ou o Trono. – Jon respondeu encarando-a nos olhos.

- Você acha que paz é uma opção sabendo que você tem o sangue de Rhaegar correndo nas veias? – ela o encarou incrédula – Se Aegon tiver filhos, você será uma ameaça. Se ele não tiver filhos e você se declarar como herdeiro legítimo, haverá guerra contra qualquer um que for esperto o bastante para bolar um plano para usurpar o Trono. Jon, nós crescemos numa guerra e você não pode ser cego ao ponto de não perceber que outra está a caminho. Pior do que isso, você será o centro dela e meu filho tem um alvo pintado na testa graças a isso.

- Não enquanto eu puder evitar! – Jon retrucou – Rickard não correrá perigo, eu juro!

- E acha que um juramento vai impedir tudo o que pode se virar contra nós? – ela perguntou afoita - Deve haver um meio de levar este assunto a Aegon. Se ele aceitá-lo como irmão, então talvez haja uma chance de poupar não só o Norte, mas o reino inteiro de outra guerra. O rei não pode ser mantido no escuro quanto a isso. Se conseguirmos um decreto real reconhecendo-o como herdeiro, então tudo ficará mais fácil, mas Aegon pode enxergá-lo tanto como um aliado honrado, quanto vê-lo como o símbolo da ruína dos Targaryen.

- Eu queria saber quando se tornou uma estrategista política. – Jon a encarou desconfiado – Estamos falando de possibilidades. Aegon é jovem e ainda poder ter seus próprios filhos. Seja com Daenerys, ou qualquer outra mulher.

- Eu não acho que Bran teria feito tudo isso sem uma razão, Jon. – Arya disse séria – Nem que Jojen teria entregado a irmã a um marido aleijado se não soubesse que Bran poderia colocar os Reed numa boa posição. Nenhum de nós sabe exatamente a extensão do dom de Bran a esta altura. Sonhos verdes e mudança de corpos, o que mais meu irmão poder ter visto para justificar essas atitudes?

- Acha mesmo que tudo isso foi planejado pensando em guerras que estão por vir? – Jon questionou sério.

- Acho que ele tem bons motivos para ter feito tudo isso. – Arya respondeu – Ele não deixaria Winterfell, não apoiaria Rickon a renunciar também, se não houvesse uma razão. – ela se deteve por um momento, tentando recuperar o ar. Ela o encarou com olhos assombrados.

- Algum problema, além de tudo o que você acabou de dizer? – Jon perguntou diante da reação dela.

- Ele sabia que eu estava tentando chegar a Winterfell. – a voz dela era assombrada – Ele sabia que eu estava voltando pra casa. Jon, meu irmão tem alguma razão para me querer aqui? Alguma razão para justificar uma carta vinda do Forte do Pavor, me assegurando de que você havia tomado a decisão certa ao expulsar Gendry daqui? Alguma razão para não ter tentado me achar um marido que aceite meu filho bastardo por perto?

- Talvez porque ele saiba que você passou tempo de mais tentando voltar pra casa, que este é o seu lugar e tanto você quanto Rickard seriam bem vindos aqui. Talvez porque seu irmão queira que fique bem e feliz aqui. – Jon disse exasperado.

- É isso o que você repete todas as noites antes de dormir? É essa a desculpa que dá a você mesmo, enquanto me coloca na posição de lady da casa, uma posição que devia ser ocupada pela sua esposa, ou quando rouba meu filho de mim, dia após dia? Ou talvez seja isso o que você tentava acreditar quando separou minhas pernas ontem à noite! – ela deixou escapar um riso amargo – É claro que Bran me quer aqui, aonde você pode colocar suas mãos em mim quando quiser e quem sabe colocar outro filho na minha barriga, para que quando chegue a hora de assumir o Trono você tenha um herdeiro legítimo para mostrar pro reino!

Jon se levantou da cama de uma vez indo até ela, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Ele a agarrou pelos braços mais uma vez, enquanto Arya tentava afastá-lo a todo custo. Jon a segurou com mais força, obrigando-a a ficar quieta e encará-lo nos olhos.

- Já parou pra pensar que eu só quero ver você feliz? Que eu só quero ter a certeza de que você e Rickard estarão bem, seguros e com um futuro garantido? – ele disse severo contra o rosto dela – E eu não me lembro de ouvi-la reclamando ontem à noite.

- Me solta, Jon. – ela disse séria.

- Não vou soltar. – ele respondeu mais calmo – Quando Bran me ofereceu você eu me recusei terminantemente. Eu não queria pensar em você como algo além da minha irmã, mas isso foi antes. Eu não posso mais ignorar você e o que você faz comigo, não posso fazer de conta que o que aconteceu foi...Foi exatamente o que deveria acontecer.

- Você é meu irmão! – ela disse desviando o rosto dele – Você sempre vai ser o meu irmão!

- Achei que tínhamos concordado que eu não sou e mesmo que fosse, posso sempre culpar o meu sangue Targaryen, se isso a faz se sentir melhor. – ele disse junto ao ouvido dela.

- Eles estão usando nós dois, Jon! – ela tentou argumentar – Você não quer isso. Nós não queremos isso.

- E se você estiver errada? – ele a encarou nos olhos, com a mesma intensidade que havia encarado na noite anterior, enquanto estava dentro dela – E se eu não me importar com a ambição de Bran? E se eu quiser isso? Nós vivemos juntos, você é a senhora desta casa, brigamos e fazemos as pazes quase que diariamente, Rickard me chama de pai e a você de mãe. O que aconteceu foi apenas a consequência de tudo isso, o próximo passo, e você queria também.

- Por favor, Jon. – ela suplicou, sentindo a mesa atrás de si e separando as pernas inconscientemente.

- Vocês precisam de mim. – ele sussurrou contra o ouvido dela – Eu preciso de vocês. Não me afaste agora, Arya. Não me afaste nunca mais.

Ele a beijou. Ele a deitou sobre a mesa, inclinou-se sobre Arya sem deixar de beijá-la por um minuto se quer. Uma de suas mãos desceu pela barriga dela e além, até encontrar o ponto oculto entre as pernas dela, fazendo Arya gemer contra os lábios dele.

- Jon...Não...- a súplica dela tinha pouca ou nenhuma convicção, enquanto os dedos dele a faziam perder o foco.

- Sim. – ele disse em resposta, antes de afastar sua mão e estocá-la de uma vez, fazendo-a gritar, num misto de surpresa, dor e prazer.

De olhos fechados, ela o recebia, gemendo baixo e às vezes chamando pelo nome dele, sem saber se o queria longe, ou cada vez mais enterrado dentro dela. Jon a beijava por toda parte, sem conseguir saciar a necessidade de tê-la por completo.

Sentia-se o vilão de uma história para crianças, prendendo uma princesa na torre. Não a deixaria partir antes e com certeza não a deixaria partir agora.

Ele a beijava por toda parte, pressionando seu corpo cada vez mais contra o dela. Ele a agarrou pela coxa, permitindo que seus movimentos fossem ainda mais fundo. Arya o arranhava e pedia por velocidade e por um fim a toda loucura, sem saber exatamente o que queria dele naquele momento.

O corpo dela se contraiu inteiro ao redor dele e Arya deixou escapar um gemido rouco e alto, enquanto Jon continuava se lançando dentro dela, firme e rápido, até atingir seu próprio alívio.

Ele permaneceu imóvel sobre ela, respiração pesada e coração batendo na garganta. Arya tentou empurrá-lo para longe, mas Jon permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Ele beijou o rosto dela e o pescoço pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez.

- Saia de cima de mim. – ela disse ainda languida e exausta – Me deixe ir, Jon. Rickard já deve ter acordado e precisa de mim.

- Vai me deixar? – ele perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente.

- Eu posso te deixar, Jon? – ela perguntou encarando-o nos olhos.

- Nunca. – ele a beijou mais uma vez – Nunca!

Ela o empurrou de leve e desta vez Jon a deixou se levantar da mesa, enquanto observava o estado em que a havia deixado. Cabelos desarrumados, rosto corado, mamilos rijos, pele marcada por beijos e arranhões, pernas ainda separadas. Ele ainda podia ver sua semente nos fios negros que cobriam o sexo dela e escorrendo entre suas pernas.

Sentiu a vergonha lhe consumir por dentro. Debaixo daquele teto, Eddard Stark o havia criado para ser um homem de bem, um homem honrado, e não para se deitar com uma de suas filhas. Havia possuído Arya na mesma cama em que o pai dela dormia, aonde ela havia nascido, assim como o resto dos irmãos. E talvez a mesma cama em que ela conceberia e daria a luz aos filhos dele.

Ao mesmo tempo em que aquele pensamento o revoltava, a mera visão dela, nua e com nítidos sinais do que havia acontecido entre eles, era mais do que o bastante para que ele desejasse esquecer seu passado e reescrever sua história junto com ela. Arya não o encarava diretamente. Estava ocupada limpando-se entre as pernas e buscando suas roupas para cobrir seu corpo esguio. Não sabia dizer se ela estava envergonhada, furiosa, ou apenas tentando entender o que estava acontecendo entre eles.

Jon levou a mão ao rosto dela, fazendo com que ela o encarasse. Ele acariciou o rosto de Arya com cuidado.

- O que quer agora? – ela perguntou amarga – Não foi o bastante?

- Nunca será. – ele respondeu com uma sinceridade quase dolorosa.

- Eu não estou concordando com o que aconteceu, Jon. – ela disse séria se afastando dele, já devidamente vestida.

- E eu não vou parar de tentar convencê-la do contrário. – Jon retrucou.

- Vai invadir meu quarto no meio da noite ou me trancar dentro do seu para que eu esteja a sua disposição quando me quiser? – ela revidou seca – Talvez ameace mandar meu filho para longe de mim. Ou quem sabe, pelo bem de sua consciência, tente me comprar com presentes e mimos!

Jon passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela, abraçando-a sem qualquer resistência, ou qualquer segunda intenção. Arya chorava um choro quase silencioso.

- Está zangada comigo porque eu tive a péssima ideia de não te falar sobre o meu passado antes. – ele disse num tom calmo – Está zangada com Bran também, só porque acha que ele está por trás de um plano mirabolante para me ver no trono. Está resistindo não porque não quer, mas porque odeia o jogo dos tronos, odeia a corte, odeia o poder, odeia ser uma lady e tudo aquilo que será esperado de você.

- Você não sabe de nada. – ela rosnou entre dentes.

- Eu não sei nada sobre muita coisa, mas eu conheço você como a palma da minha mão e você sabe disso. – ele respondeu – Eu não quero o trono, eu não quero o poder, a corte, nada disso. Mas eu quero você.

- Um rei pode ter o que quiser, não é mesmo? – ela disse seca, se virando para encará-lo.

- Não sou rei. – ele disse sério.

- Ainda não, mas com certeza já se considera um. – ela retrucou – Eu sou o lado fraco da corda. Sei que estou fadada a fracassar, mas não vou aceitar isso sem lutar primeiro.

_**Nota da autora: TANTANTAN! E eis que chega o dia seguinte! Morrer de chorar? Não, acho que isso não faz o jeito Arya de ser. Confusa? Culpada? Revoltada? Com toda certeza! Quem não ficaria? É muita coisa pra assimilar de uma vez e o Jon também não facilitou em nada o trabalho dela. NC ligeiramente mais forte do que o planejado, mas vá lá, eu precisava ver esses dois em cima de uma mesa XD. Nem preciso dizer que a guerra entre eles recomeçou neh? E então, o que será que acontece agora?**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Guerra Fria**_

Ela não estava brincando quando disse que não concordaria com as investidas dele sem lutar. Jon só não imaginava que ela seria tão inflexível nessa afirmação. Arya estava tão determinada a provar seu ponto de vista, que chegou a tomar medidas paranoicas para mantê-lo afastado.

Arya fechava a porta do quarto por dentro antes de dormir com Rickard ao seu lado. Ela não saia mais de perto do menino e o mantinha longe de Jon tanto quanto possível. Ela nunca ficava num mesmo ambiente que o senhor de Winterfell, a menos que não houvesse outra opção. Trocar uma única palavra com ela era quase impossível e se ele fizesse qualquer movimento com o intuito de tocá-la, ainda que amigavelmente e sem segundas intenções, ela agia de forma explosiva.

O que ele achou que duraria uma semana no máximo acabou se arrastando por meses. Jon conseguia ouvir Rickard chorar, enquanto chamava por seu "pai". Arya sempre o pegava no colo, tentava acalmá-lo de algum modo e quando nada funcionava ela repetia seu novo mantra para o filho. _"Ele não é seu pai"._

Jon sabia que aquela era uma mensagem para ele também. Era Arya dizendo em sua cara que não importava o quanto ele quisesse, aquele filho não era dele e ela também não seria sem uma boa luta. E como se a situação já não estivesse tensa o bastante, Sam lhe trouxe notícias ainda mais alarmantes.

- O que? – Jon perguntou como se não tivesse assimilado uma única palavra.

- Achei que o melhor era lhe avisar a respeito. – Sam respondeu – Pode não ser nada, mas eu fiquei preocupado quando ela me pediu por chá da lua.

- Por que diabos ela faria isso? Sete infernos! – Jon esbravejou descontrolado.

- Acha que ela tem um amante? – Sam perguntou inocente a respeito do que havia se passando entre Arya e Jon.

- Eu não sei. – Jon respondeu tentando disfarçar o óbvio. Os criados já falavam a respeito do tipo de relação que eles tinham, tudo o que Jon não precisava era de uma confirmação de suspeitas – Mas com certeza isso foi planejado para me atingir. Você deu o chá a ela?

- É claro que não. Eu não faria isso sem informá-lo primeiro. – Sam disse imediatamente. – Em todo caso eu pedi para as servas que cuidam da lavanderia checarem as roupas de lady Arya e me avisarem caso não tenha...Nenhum sinal. Elas dizem que a senhora é irregular em seu sangue e às vezes passa dois ciclos inteiros sem qualquer sinal, então pode ser apenas uma suspeita falha.

- Fez bem. – Jon disse rapidamente – Eu já não sei mais o que fazer com ela, Sam. Arya está além da razão e prefere ver um demônio a olhar na minha cara.

- Talvez lorde Brandon consiga ajudar. – Sam sugeriu – Eles mal se falaram da última vez e bem ou mal ele era o antigo líder da família antes da renuncia. Pode ser que ela o ouça. Pode ser que a família toda por perto a ajude com qualquer que seja a razão para o comportamento dela.

- Duvido que Arya queira ver Bran mais do que quer ver a mim, mas acho que vale a pena tentar. – Jon respondeu levando a mão à testa – Talvez ela o ouça. Vou escrever uma carta para que envie ao Forte do Pavor.

- Como quiser, Jon. – Sam disse deixando o amigo para trás.

Jon escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, tentando clarear as ideias. Já fazia mais de dois meses. Ele se perguntou se duas tentativas teriam sido o bastante para engravidá-la e se Arya seria tão cruel a ponto de puni-lo daquela maneira. Chá da lua...Aquilo era golpe baixo e desta vez ele não podia simplesmente ignorar.

Ao menos ela teria que passar por Sam se quisesse as ervas para o chá e o maester jamais entregaria a ela, sem antes receber a permissão de Jon e nenhuma das mulheres da redondeza correria o risco de desagradar ao lorde apenas para ajudar uma lady que lhes era pouco simpática.

Jon escreveu a Bran ainda naquela tarde e enviou a mensagem para o Forte do Pavor. Dois dias depois a resposta veio. Bran estaria em Winterfell em uma semana, ou menos, dependendo das condições da estrada. Meera permaneceria no Forte com o bebê e Rickon.

O castelo não sofreu grandes mudanças para receber Bran outra vez. Seu irmão chegou num fim de tarde, acompanhado por apenas seis servos entre camareiros e guardas pessoais. Graças à sela espacial que Tyrion Lannister havia projetado anos atrás, Bran era um cavaleiro formidável.

Eles se cumprimentaram afetuosamente e Jon poderia jurar que nunca ficou tão feliz em encontrar com o "irmão". Bran teve tempo de se refrescar e comer, antes de discutirem o assunto propriamente.

Eles se trancaram na sala de estudos após o jantar. Arya não apareceu, tão pouco permitiu que Rickard participasse. O menino começou a chorar chamando pelo "pai" mais uma vez e Bran pode ouvir a resposta dela. O lorde do Forte do Pavor arregalou os olhos numa reação inconsciente.

- Ela está passando dos limites. – Bran disse sério, enquanto Jon fechava a porta atrás de si.

- Que bom saber que não sou o único que pensa assim. – Jon disse enquanto se servia de um cálice de vinho.

- Até onde ela sabe? – Bran perguntou enquanto Jon se sentava de frente para ele.

- Tudo. – Jon respondeu sério – Eu escondi a verdade dela por mais de um ano, não fazia mais sentido omitir uma parte ou outra.

- E o que causou essa reação nela? Com certeza saber que não são irmãos mexeria com as ideias dela, mas essas atitudes que ela tem tomado são muito exageradas. – Bran encarou Jon por um tempo – Há algo que eu não estou sabendo sobre esta história, Jon?

Jon se remexeu na cadeira desconfortavelmente. Bebeu o cálice de um só gole. Respirou fundo.

- As coisas fugiram ao meu controle. – Jon falou desviando os olhos para não encarar Bran – No dia do nome dela, nós passamos um dia agradável, cavalgamos, rimos, como se tivéssemos voltado ao passado e não houvesse mais nenhuma preocupação. Eu não...Deuses! Eu não sei explicar isso, ainda mais pra você!

- Você é um péssimo contador de histórias, sabia? – Bran tentava conter o riso – Logo na melhor parte, você não consegue falar. Então, você seduziu minha irmã. Se Arya já não tivesse tido um filho com um qualquer, eu me faria de muito ofendido e obrigaria você a restaurar a honra da família casando-se com ela.

- Isso não tem graça, Bran. – Jon retrucou azedo.

- Tem razão, não tem graça mesmo. – Bran respondeu tentando conter o riso – Isso aconteceu antes, ou depois de você contar pra ela?

- Antes. – Jon confessou.

- Você me surpreende, Jon! – Bran debochou – Ela abriu as pernas pra você achando que eram irmãos? Meus parabéns, você é mais Targaryen do que eu imaginava.

- Vai continuar rindo da minha cara, ou posso terminar? – Jon perguntou rabugento.

- Oh dúvida cruel! – Bran respondeu – Continue, pelo amor dos deuses. Eu vou poder rir o bastante disso depois.

- No dia seguinte ela teve uma crise de consciência. – Jon tentou retomar a história.

- E eu nem imagino o por que. – Bran provocou.

- Num esforço de amenizar tudo, ou pelo menos aliviar as nossas consciências, eu contei a verdade. – Jon disse penalizado – E ela acha que está sendo vítima de algum plano mirabolante para me colocar no trono e elevar a família Stark a posição de família real.

- Então minha irmã se tornou mais inteligente e perspicaz do que eu podia imaginar. – Bran disse satisfeito – Pelo menos isso é um sinal de que ela está preparada pro jogo dos tronos e os deuses sabem que ela vai precisar disso.

- Então Arya estava certa? – Jon arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

- Quanto à parte de eu querer elevar nossa família outra vez e ver vocês dois no trono, sucedidos por meus sobrinhos? Absolutamente certa. – Bran disse – Eu só não esperava que meu primeiro sobrinho fosse um bastardo de algum desconhecido, mas você o nomeou seu herdeiro em Winterfell, por mim essa é uma saída boa o bastante.

- Ela acha que você teve uma de suas visões. – Jon disse sério – Que sabe muito mais do que nós e está movendo as peças de acordo com a sua vontade.

- Eu confesso que vocês apareceram em meus sonhos. – Bran disse sério – Um vislumbre do futuro. Eu vi vocês se reencontrando e a vi ao seu lado, quando você se sentava no Trono de Ferro. Todo resto é uma incógnita. Eu só estou me precavendo, caso isso realmente chegue a uma guerra de sucessão.

- Acha que chegará a isso? – Jon questionou desconfortável.

- Não faço ideia, mas eu penso que Aegon é um rei com princípios e muito parecido com o pai de vocês, o que deve ser um bom sinal. Talvez, no momento certo, esta verdade possa ser levada a tona e ele o reconheça como herdeiro. – Bran disse sereno – Mas então, o que você quer de mim, Jon?

- Que me ajude a por um fim ao comportamento irracional de Arya, é claro! – Jon disse exasperado.

- E o que eu ganho com isso? – Bran arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Minha gratidão não basta? – Jon perguntou indignado.

- Eu ficaria mais feliz se me dissesse que pretende restaurar a honra da minha família, se casando com a minha irmã, que o senhor deflorou de forma tão vergonhosa. – Bran disse dramático – O que me diz?

- Eu...- Jon respirou fundo – Deuses! Eu pensei que chegaríamos a isso eventualmente. Em um ano, ou dois talvez, quando ela estivesse mais habituada à ideia.

- Em um ano ou dois, eu quero já ter pelo menos dois sobrinhos. – Bran respondeu – É pegar ou largar, Jon.

- Eu aceito. – ele respondeu convicto – Sete infernos, eu aceito! Eu vou tomar Arya por esposa nem que eu morra tentando!

- Deuses! Eu a ofereço pela primeira vez, você demora um ano pra digerir a possibilidade. Ela abre as pernas pra você e em dois meses você aceita com essa convicção toda. Eu não quero nem saber o tipo de coisas que minha irmã fez com você na cama. – Bran provocou ainda mais e desta vez nem mesmo Jon conteve o riso.

Por uma noite eles deixaram que Arya continuasse com sua teimosia, enquanto eles se retiravam para seus respectivos aposentos.

Jon imaginou se ela aceitaria a decisão de Bran, ou se aquele maldito casamento era realmente viável. Também se perguntou se ela estava ou não grávida, mas achou improvável que isso fosse verdade. De qualquer modo, outra criança apressaria as coisas, mas se tudo não passasse de uma suspeita, talvez ele desse mais alguns meses a ela para se acostumar com a ideia.

Sua cama estava vazia e ele insistia em se lembrar daquela noite. Não conseguia dizer exatamente quando as coisas mudaram, mas na noite em que a teve ele mal se reconhecia. Era uma fome inexplicável que brotou dentro dele. Quando ele viu Gendry tentando levá-la para longe, quando os viu juntos, naquele momento Jon sentiu o ciúme queimando em suas veias e depois veio a urgência de estar perto dela, de demarcar o território e dizer para o mundo que ela já pertencia a alguém.

Mas Arya era sua própria senhora. Ela jamais pertenceria a alguém além dela mesma. Gendry foi um tolo ao achar que ela ficaria com ele para sempre, tendo seus filhos e vivendo como a esposa de um ferreiro. Ela até poderia tolerar aquela vida por um tempo, mas quando se cansasse, ou quando decidisse que aquilo já não a satisfazia, Arya desapareceria da vida dele.

Agora era Jon quem se sentia tolo por achar que ela poderia querê-lo. Aquele ano que viveram de baixo do mesmo teto, criando Rickard e tendo uma vida absurdamente doméstica serviu apenas para evidenciar o quanto ele desejava tudo aquilo. Arya nunca gostou de ser uma lady e aquele era um futuro que ela evitou tanto quanto possível, por que seria diferente agora? Não podia ter se tornado tão presunçoso ao ponto de achar que ela mudaria toda sua perspectiva de vida por causa dele.

O sono foi turbulento, mas eventualmente Jon acabou dormindo. Quando o dia amanheceu, ele foi até o Salão quebrar o jejum e foi informado que Bran já estava de pé e havia feito sua refeição. Ao questionar aonde o "irmão" estava naquele momento, disseram que o lorde do Forte do Pavor estava com a irmã.

Bran havia passado tempo de mais afastado da família e quando Arya o encarava, parecia estar diante de um completo estranho e a recíproca era verdadeira. Quando ele bateu à porta e pediu para falar com ela, a jovem lady Stark se recusou a deixá-lo entrar. Foi depois de muita adulação e algumas ameaças de botar a porta a baixo, que Arya concordou em deixá-lo entrar.

Ele empurrou sua cadeira de rodas para dentro e aquela foi a primeira vez que ele e Arya prestaram atenção um no outro depois de tantos anos. Bran preferiu ignorar o olhar de piedade dela. Por incrível que pareça, aquilo não o aborreceu. No passado ela era uma das que mais o incentivava a buscar seu sonho de ser um cavaleiro e agora o via restrito a uma cadeira, sem poder utilizar suas pernas. Ela se sentia penalizada e realmente lamentava o que havia acontecido com ele e Bran sentiu uma ponta de gratidão por isso.

- Eu estava imaginando quanto tempo até você vir até aqui para me dar ordens. – ela foi a primeira a falar.

- Poderia ter sido gentil e me poupado o trabalho de vir do Forte do Pavor até aqui. Viagens não são coisas agradáveis quando não se pode usar as pernas. – ele disse sério – É bom vê-la problemática como sempre. Me faz pensar que ao menos algumas coisas nunca mudam, não é mesmo?

- O que quer aqui, Bran? – ela perguntou carrancuda.

- Você já sabe o que eu quero. A questão é o por que você está agindo de forma tão infantil? – ele disse.

- Eu sei o que está planejando e eu me recuso a fazer parte disso. – ela retrucou – Eu nunca quis ser uma lady e definitivamente não quero ser uma rainha. Acima de tudo, eu não quero meu filho em perigo!

- Posso simpatizar com isso, afinal eu também tenho um filho agora, mas convenhamos, você está passando dos limites. Torturando Jon dessa maneira, impedindo ele de chegar perto de Rickard. – Bran disse sério – Às vezes eu acho que você foi mimada de mais.

- Como é? – ela o encarou revoltada.

- Nosso pai sempre fez vista grossa pras suas travessuras, achava divertida a forma como você se entrosava com meninos e pessoas de baixo nascimento, como tinha talento pra cavalgar e lutar, muito mais do que qualquer um de nós. Jon também era indulgente com suas vontades. – Bran disse ressentido – Acho que às vezes nosso pai se esquecia de que era uma menina, ou queria que tivesse nascido um menino e depois que eu perdi as pernas você literalmente ocupou o posto de filho. Ele até contratou um mestre em armas para ensiná-la. Sei que odeia ter que admitir, mas você ainda é uma mulher e nós precisamos que seja uma mulher de verdade agora.

- Sansa seria a escolha ideal. – Arya disse indignada – Eu não sou uma lady! Eu não sou nada disso! Tudo o que eu quero é viver aqui o resto dos meus dias e esquecer os anos que eu passei fugindo até da minha sombra.

- Sansa está casada e bem protegida no Vale. – Bran disse sério – Sinceramente, acho melhor que ela fique por lá. Você é a única irmã que me resta, a que tem mais do sangue do Norte dentro de si. Você é uma Stark, Arya. Coisas são esperadas de você e de todos nós. Acha mesmo que conseguiria fugir disso o resto da vida? Cedo ou tarde, você teria que se casar, ter filhos, nos dar uma aliança vantajosa.

- Você estava mesmo determinado a me vender como se eu fosse uma vaca! – ela rosnou contra ele – Acha mesmo que era esse tipo de casamento que nosso pai tinha em mente pra mim?

- Eu sou tão Stark quanto você e eu tenho a honra do nosso pai. Eu escolheria alguém honrado, alguém honesto e que a respeitasse acima de tudo, alguém que fosse bom pra você e para o seu filho bastardo. Nosso pai nunca imaginou que os Targaryen ascenderiam ao trono novamente, o medo de que Robert Baratheon descobrisse a verdade fez com que ele criasse Jon para não desejar nada além de sua posição de bastardo, mas ele desejaria vê-la com um homem em que possa confiar e acima de tudo um que a tratasse com respeito. – Bran disse sério – Eu não poderia entregar a você a alguém mais adequado do que Jon, com ou sem coroa em jogo. Se insistir em fazer essa ceninha, eu vou casá-la com o primeiro velho, gordo e suado que disser que a aceita.

- Não faria isso. – Arya retrucou incrédula.

- Não me teste. – Bran retrucou friamente. Após alguns segundos de silêncio ele levou a mão a testa, parecendo realmente exausto – Eu sei que tudo isso é confuso e muito novo pra você. É para todos nós. Imagine pelo que Jon está passando também. Tudo aquilo que ele pensava ser não passa de uma mentira. Você, a quem ele sempre colocou num pedestal, aparece carregando um filho bastardo, destruindo a ideia de santidade que ele tinha em relação a sua pessoa. Sabe quantos anos ele guardou luto por achar que estava morta?

- O que você está me pedindo é para me casar com o meu irmão! – Arya retrucou.

- Como se você já não tivesse se deitado com ele. – Bran contestou – Arya, você passou um ano agindo como esposa dele, sem que ninguém pedisse por isso. Ele trata seu filho como se fosse filho dele. Vocês sempre entenderam um ao outro de uma forma que eu jamais compreenderei. Vocês veneram um ao outro desde crianças! Por que está resistindo agora, quando não há mais nada que impeça vocês de ficarem juntos?

- Eu não quero perder a única coisa que me restou da minha antiga vida. – ela disse abaixando o rosto – Eu não quero acordar um dia e descobrir que nos odiamos, ou perder a ideia que eu tive dele todos esses anos. Bran, você pode achar que isso é uma bobagem, mas foi isso o que me manteve sã durante o tempo que eu estive longe. O que você está pedindo é que destrua a única coisa que eu tenho pra me recordar de quem eu era, a única coisa que sobrou dos tempos em que nós éramos felizes, Bran. Eu nunca vou conseguir deixar apagar tudo definitivamente e enxergá-lo apenas como meu marido. Todos os dias da minha vida, eu vou me sentir suja e culpada por dividir uma cama com ele.

- É isso o que está sentindo agora? É por isso que está sendo tão radical? – Bran disse se aproximando dela e pegando a mão da irmã num gesto inesperado de carinho – Se sente culpada por gostar dele de outra forma que não como um irmão?

- Eu não sei mais, Bran. – ela respondeu num tom fraco – É muita coisa pra assimilar.

- Acho que entendo o que está passando. – ele disse mais simpático – Somos todos estranhos um para os outros agora, mas ainda somos uma matilha. É primavera, mas não podemos nos esquecer de que o inverno está chegando. A matilha é o que nos mantém vivos durante o inverno.

- O Pai disse algo parecido com isso uma vez. – ela sussurrou.

- Ele estava certo. – Bran disse sério – Eu quero meu filho protegido também, Arya. Robb é um bebê ainda, como Rickard, como a pequena Cat e o bebê Harry. Nossa matilha está aumentando, mas os novos membros ainda são pequenos de mais para se defenderem. Nós precisamos ser fortes por eles e isso exige que medidas drásticas sejam tomadas. Eu não quero colocar nenhum deles em risco, eu quero protegê-los e se isso significa entregar você a Jon, eu vou fazer isso. Nem que eu tenha que levar Rickard para o Forte do Pavor para forçá-la a cooperar.

- Eu não tenho escolha no assunto, ou tenho? – ela perguntou ressentida.

- Não, mas encare isso como a minha maior demonstração de afeto em relação a você e seu filho. – Bran respondeu – Pode me odiar agora, mas talvez um dia me agradeça por isso.

Bran se aproximou do berço aonde Rickard dormia. Com algum esforço, conseguiu tirar o menino de lá e pegá-lo no colo. Ele sorriu para o sobrinho adormecido.

- Ele é tão parecido com vocês. – Bran disse satisfeito – Eu vou pedir para que Jon venha até aqui. Vocês precisam conversar. Enquanto isso eu aproveito para passar um tempo com meu sobrinho dorminhoco.

Bran não ficou para ouvir qualquer protesto de Arya. Tocou uma sineta que carregava consigo para pedir ajuda de alguém para empurrar a cadeira, e deixou o lugar com Rickard nos braços. Jon esperava por ele no fim do corredor, com uma cara tão apreensiva que Bran quase sentiu pena dele.

- Ela é toda sua agora. – Bran disse – Eu vou me entreter com Rickard, enquanto vocês conversam. Boa sorte com ela.

Jon concordou com um aceno de cabeça e seguiu em direção ao quarto. Quando atravessou a porta fez isso com passos indecisos, como se esperasse que Arya lhe acertasse com o primeiro objeto pesado em que pudesse colocar as mãos.

Ela parecia exausta, tinha olheiras profundas e estava abatida, como quem não consegue pregar os olhos por noites e mais noites a fio. Ele conhecia a sensação, era bem parecida com a que ele estava vivendo desde que dormiram juntos.

- Quanto tempo eu tenho? – ela perguntou amarga, quebrando o silêncio.

- Isso depende, eu acho. – Jon disse fechando a porta trás de si – Está mesmo grávida, ou foi só um alarme falso que a levou até Sam?

- Alarme falso. Eu nunca fui muito regulada. – ela disse séria – Quanto tempo, Jon?

- Não precisamos ter tanta pressa. – ele disse calmo tentando chegar até ela com passos ainda inseguros e tocar as pontas do cabelo dela, ainda muito curtos para os padrões femininos – Podemos esperar alguns meses, se isso a deixar mais confortável.

- Não vai tornar as coisas mais fáceis. – ela disse – Mas eu agradeço a consideração.

- Eu não quero começar uma guerra entre nós, Arya. – ele respondeu calmo – Deuses, eu queria que houvesse uma forma mais fácil, mas não há.

- Por que tinha de acontecer isso entre nós? – a voz dela tinha um tom doloroso de dúvida, medo e pesar.

- Eu não sei. – a resposta foi sincera – Mas aconteceu. Não sei quando comecei a me sentir diferente em relação a você. Quando Rickard nasceu, você me disse que botar um bastardo no mundo era a única das suas atitudes impensadas que eu jamais perdoaria. Você estava certa. Eu nunca vou perdoá-la por ter sido tão inconsequente, ou por ter se esquecido de quem é e se deitado com Gendry. Mas a minha maior indignação é saber que ele não é meu filho de verdade. – Jon pousou as mãos sobre os ombros dela – E você nunca vai me perdoar por colocá-la nessa situação. Eu só espero que não me odeie. Eu aguentaria muita coisa, mas não estou preparado para isso.

- É um início promissor para um casamento. – ela disse irônica.

- Não é dos melhores. – Jon disse passando os braços ao redor da cintura dela e abraçando-a pelas costas – Mas podia ser pior. Este último ano, depois que Rickard nasceu, você...Você estava feliz aqui, não estava? Você parecia feliz.

- Eu estava. – ela disse encostando a cabeça contra o ombro dele – Foi a primeira vez que eu tive paz, mesmo que um bebê não seja a coisa mais fácil de lidar.

- Não precisa ser diferente, Arya. – ele disse contra o cabelo dela – Tudo pode continuar como estava, tirando uma ou outra modificação.

- Que tipo de modificação? – ela perguntou de olhos fechados.

- Vai mudar de quarto e vamos dividir a mesma cama. – ele disse brincando com uma mecha de cabelo dela.

- Fala como se não fosse nada de mais. – ela retrucou.

- Eu não me lembro de ter ouvido reclamações antes. – ele disse com um toque de diversão na voz.

- É complicado. – ela disse sem qualquer tom de apreciação.

- É pra mim também. – ele admitiu.

**Nota da autora: Então, todo mundo sabia que cedo ou tarde ele ia ganhar a disputa, mas o Bran foi golpe baixo mesmo. E sim, o Bran viu algumas coisas nos sonhos dele, mas não tudo. Em parte a Arya estava certa, em parte ela tava surtando. O Bran está bem enérgico neh? Alguém tem que ser quando dois dos principais membros da matilha estão dispostos a voar na jugular um do outro. Vejam bem, não existe casamento feito exclusivamente por amor nos Sete Reinos, pode até ter amor, mas sem uma boa aliança por trás, nada funciona. Não tenho certeza se o casamento aconteceria se o Jon fosse um nobre menor, mas o fato é, vai acontecer. NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DESSA NOVELA MEXICANA! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Bjux**

**Comentem!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dias Inevitáveis**_

Arya podia ter todas as razões do mundo para reclamar dele, mas jamais poderia dizer que Jon havia quebrado sua promessa. Ele disse que daria alguns meses a ela para que se acostumasse com a ideia do casamento e foi exatamente isso o que ele fez, apesar de Bran não ter gostado nem um pouco do arranjo entre eles.

Bran permaneceu por mais alguns meses em Winterfell e Rickon se juntou a ele, juntamente com Meera e o bebê Robb, para o casamento. O casamento seria discreto e sem grandes celebrações, já que uma união tão peculiar poderia ser enxergada pelo rei e pela rainha com suspeita. Um septão corrupto era tudo o que precisavam para a cerimônia que seria realizada no pequeno septo de Winterfell, antes que os noivos seguissem para o bosque sagrado e repetissem seus votos outra vez. Seriam unidos diante dos deuses novos e antigos, de modo que ninguém poderia contestar a validade daquele casamento.

Arya não estava entusiasmada com os preparativos. Preferia fazer de conta que não estava notando a movimentação no castelo, ou a agitação de Jon e Bran para deixarem tudo pronto para que a cerimônia acontecesse após o dia do nome de Rickard.

Dois anos desde que o filho nasceu. Tudo havia passado muito mais rápido do que ela havia imaginado e definitivamente as coisas haviam saído do controle dela. De qualquer modo, não havia muito o que pudesse ser feito agora que todo castelo estava se preparando para o dia em que ela se tornaria a Lady Stark de Winterfell em toda extensão do título.

Foi Meera quem cuidou do vestido, ao qual ela nem se deu ao trabalho de escolher o material ou a cor. Apesar da cunhada ser uma lady quase tão peculiar contra a própria Arya, Meera era bem menos rebelde em espírito e transitava bem entre o mundo masculino das armas e da defesa pessoal e do mundo das etiquetas e boas maneiras.

Jon tinha esperança de que a presença de Meera ajudasse Arya a lidar com a situação de algum modo. Elas tinham de fato muito em comum e Rickard e Robb foram apenas acréscimos às semelhanças. Robb tinha um ano e gostava de testar suas pernas curtinhas para todos os lados. Tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes como os da mãe, bom temperamento e seu passatempo era seguir Ricky por todos os cantos, carregando seu soldadinho de madeira todo roído nas beiradas.

Elas se davam bem, apesar da apatia de Arya e as crianças deixavam Winterfell mais agitada. Até Rickon estava mais feliz, enquanto assumia o posto de babá dos mais novos.

Foi apenas três dias antes do casamento que um corvo chegou anunciando que Tyrion Lannister, o Mestre das Moedas, estava a caminho de Winterfell. A notícia deixou tanto Bran quanto Arya apreensivos. Jon, apesar de não gostar da ideia de um membro importante da corte estar a caminho de Winterfell as vésperas de um casamento clandestino que poderia ser considerado por muitos um ato de traição, não era de todo avesso a presença de Tyrion. Afinal, ele e o anão eram amigos e o lorde Stark o tinha na mais alta estima.

O casamento teria que ser adiantado e quando Tyrion chegasse Jon e Arya permaneceriam dormindo separados até que o convidado fosse embora. Não deveria ser uma visita muito longa de qualquer maneira.

Ela não estava feliz com aquilo e isso nem chegava a ser uma novidade. Pela manhã eles se casariam, haveria um banquete e teriam uma noite juntos antes da chegada de Tyrion. Estavam sentados, comendo queijo, pão e bebendo vinho. A família toda reunida e Arya estava mais quieta do que uma Irmã Silenciosa, enquanto as crianças brincavam e Bran ria da cena e do esforço de Rickon em tentar contê-los.

- Algo a perturba ou é só o casamento que está te deixando tão calada? – Jon perguntou baixo quando Meera, Bran e Rickon já haviam se retirado.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei se me aborrece mais o casamento, ou saber que há um Lannister a caminho daqui. – ela disse enquanto bebericava o vinho.

- Tyrion é um amigo. Sei que tem motivos de sobra pra odiar Lannister, mas ele não é Cersei, ou Joffrey. – Jon disse calmo.

- Uma pena. Eu gostaria de enfiar Agulha nos dois, mas alguém já me poupou o trabalho. – ela disse ácida e Jon riu da resposta – Amigo ou não, ele estará aqui a mando de Aegon Targaryen. O seu irmão. O rei. Que pode muito bem enxergar o que estamos tramando aqui como um ato de traição. Não gosto da sensação e isso me lembra o que eu vivi em Porto Real pouco antes do meu pai ser executado. Uma palavra errada e estamos condenados.

Jon segurou a mão dela e beijou num sinal de carinho e respeito que deixou Arya constrangida.

- Tudo vai dar certo. – ele disse calmo – Tyrion não é burro, ou algo do gênero. Além do mais, acho que o reino inteiro daqui até Dorne sabe que nós temos um arranjo bem peculiar para um casal de irmãos.

- Isso é um eufemismo muito bem empregado, eu diria. – Arya respondeu – Um arranjo peculiar entre um casal de irmãos. Da última vez que um desses ocorreu, eram Cersei e Jaime Lannister interpretando estes papeis.

- Mas nós não somos irmãos, não é mesmo? – Jon provocou.

- Não, mas é isso o que o resto do reino pensa. – ela respondeu – Eu vou tentar dormir um pouco. Se me der licença.

- Boa noite. – ele disse beijando a testa dela – E até amanhã. Vou estar esperando por você no septo.

- Aposto que vai. – ela retrucou mal educada – Eu não vou fugir, se é isso que tem medo.

- Sei que não vai. – ele sorriu para ela, deixando-a sem graça.

- Boa noite pra você, Jon. – ela respondeu, deixando a mesa em seguida.

Jon conseguiu dormir bem, apesar das circunstancias. Na manhã seguinte ele estava de pé bem cedo e preparado para cumprir todos os rituais necessários. Vestiu-se com suas melhores roupas, um presente de Bran e Rickon para ele. Jogou sobre os ombros uma capa cuja metade era um lobo gigante sobre o branco dos Stark e a outra um dragão vermelho de três cabeças num campo negro, da Casa Targaryen.

O septão não fez perguntas ao ver a capa do noivo. Estava sendo bem pago, o bastante para manter a boca fechada, e mesmo assim Bran não permitiria que o homem vivesse mais do que o necessário. Podiam todos ter a honra dos Stark, mas nenhum deles estava disposto a correr riscos desnecessários.

Arya não gostava da ideia de se casar num septo, mas compareceu do mesmo jeito. O vestido era de um veludo leve, não tão pesado quanto aquilo que seria aconselhável para o inverno. Meera insistiu para que fosse bordado à prata e com aplicações de placas de madrepérola ao redor do decote. Havia detalhes trabalhados em pele de lobo nas mangas, assim como ao redor da capa com o símbolo dos Stark. O cabelo que ela insistia em manter muito mais curto do que a preferência normal das damas, estava limpo e adornado como uma coroa de rosas do inverno.

Ele nunca a havia visto tão cuidadosamente vestida, ou tão feminina quanto naquele dia. Não era algo que ele fazia questão, já que ao longo daquele ano ele nunca precisou de algo que o lembrasse de que ela era uma mulher, mas definitivamente era uma visão mais do que apenas agradável. Arya estava mais parecida com a mãe do que ele gostaria, mas nem por isso deixava de ter aquele toque de rebeldia e determinação que ele tanto amava nela.

A cerimônia não foi longa ou elaborada. Nenhum dos dois cultuava os Sete, de modo que aquela não passava de uma formalidade. Jon substitui a capa que ela usava por uma igual a dele, tomando-a por esposa em definitivo. Terminado o ritual, o casal e seus poucos convidados foram para o bosque sagrado, onde o rito se repetiu, mas desta vez com muito mais significado para ambos.

Quando ele amarrou a capa pela segunda vez, sentiu que nada mais poderia tirar Arya ou Rickard dele. Sua pequena família agora era legitima e era bem possível que em alguns meses ela aumentasse.

Estava mais feliz do que poderia descrever ou imaginar. Arya, por sua vez, não era a mais satisfeita das noivas, mas dificilmente seria a mais infeliz delas. Talvez nunca superassem a mentira com a qual foram criados, talvez o sentimento fraterno nunca os abandonasse de fato, mas ao menos eles tinham um nível tamanho de respeito, cumplicidade e adoração um pelo outro, que poderia tornar aquela união mais do que apenas conveniente. Aquele casamento tinha bases muito mais confiáveis do que a maioria dos casamentos da nobreza.

O pequeno banquete para a família Stark foi servido no Grande Salão. Nada muito suntuoso, apenas uma coletânea dos pratos favoritos dos noivos, de Bran e Rickon, regada a muito vinho tinto da Árvore e com bolos de limão para a sobremesa. Era uma pena que Sansa não estivesse presente, mas todos concordavam que dadas às circunstancias, era melhor que Lady Arryn não soubesse do que estava se passando em Winterfell.

Jon e Arya se despediram de Rickard quando a ama veio buscá-lo, juntamente com Robb. Rickon também não permaneceu acordado por muito mais tempo e quando Bran declarou que era hora do casal ser colocado no leito nupcial, as coisas foram bem diferentes do que mandava a tradição.

Jon a tomou pela mão e a conduziu silencioso até seus aposentos. Nenhum dos dois foi despido por convidados inconvenientes e bêbados. Nenhum dos dois teve de se submeter ao constrangimento e às piadas de mau gosto. Ela não era uma donzela e ele já havia visto perfeitamente o que havia de baixo de tantas camadas de roupa. Não havia necessidade de somar mais um trauma à experiência.

O quarto havia sido preparado para eles especialmente. Havia vinho temperado, frutas secas e castanhas. A roupa de cama era branca, apesar de todos saberem que a noiva não era uma donzela. Jon fechou a porta atrás de si e respirou fundo, antes de desabotoar a túnica de veludo que vestia e deixá-la sobre a mesa de estudos.

Arya se limitou a tirar a coroa de rosas do inverno da cabeça e a capa que levava sobre os ombros, deixando-a sobre a mesa, junto com a túnica de Jon.

A primeira vez que dividiram a cama, tudo aconteceu num momento de descontrole em que os instintos falaram muito mais alto do que deveriam. Jon havia se esquecido de quem eram e do que era esperado deles e naquele instante Arya distorcia e contaminava todos os seus sentidos.

Mas naquela noite tudo era diferente. Eles estavam cientes do que deveriam fazer e que não havia como ser evitado. Não era um descuido, nem um lapso de consciência ao qual poderiam culpar caso o peso da culpa fosse grande de mais na manhã seguinte.

Jon se aproximou dela com passos firmes e começou a desfazer os laços do vestido sem dar uma palavra se quer. Arya se agarrava a uma cadeira, de olhos fechados, sem protestar ou dizer qualquer coisa. As camadas de roupa caiam no chão até que ela estivesse totalmente nua e o coração acelerava cada vez mais. Por um momento, ambos desejaram que aquela fosse a primeira vez, em que estavam tomados por desespero e frustração, quando tudo o que queriam era consumir aquela paixão de uma só vez nos braços um do outro.

Ele beijou os ombros expostos dela, sentindo-a ficar tensa entre seus braços. Suas mãos se fechavam sobre os seios dela, consideravelmente menos inchados do que meses atrás, quando ela ainda amamentava o filho.

Em um minuto eram o exemplo de entrosamento e cumplicidade, mas naquele quarto ambos pareciam inseguros como se nunca tivessem se deitado com ninguém antes.

- Relaxe. – Jon sussurrou junto ao ouvido dela, causando um pequeno arrepio em Arya. Beijou o pescoço dela, sentindo a textura da pele exposta que se arrepiava de frio.

Ele a rodou entre seus braços, para que ela ficasse de frente para ele. Jon ergueu o rosto dela com uma das mãos para que o encarasse. Olhos cinzentos se encaravam. Os dele cheios de desejo e os dela cheios de insegurança.

- Foi tão ruim da primeira vez? – ele perguntou beijando o canto da boca dela.

- Não. – ela disse quase num sussurro, antes dele beijar a boca dela rapidamente.

- Então o que está diferente agora? – ele perguntou encarando-a nos olhos mais uma vez – Você me quis naquela noite. Você correspondeu com a mesma intensidade que eu. Por que hoje é diferente?

- Eu não estava pensando naquele dia. – ela respondeu numa desculpa esfarrapada.

- Então por que está pensando agora? – ele contestou – Esqueça todos, esqueça tudo. O mundo acabou e só resta nós dois.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e tomou a boca dela com vontade. Lábios se chocaram e a língua dele demandou passagem e logo estavam enroscados nos braços um do outro, mordiscando e lambendo todo pedaço de pele exposto que conseguissem encontrar.

As mãos dela caíram sobre os laços da calça dele, desfazendo-os até que Jon estivesse tão nu quanto ela. Ele a suspendeu em seus braços até que Arya estivesse com as pernas enroladas ao redor da cintura dele, enquanto Jon a carregava até a cama e a jogava sobre as peles sem o menor cuidado.

Beijou os seios dela, com veneração e ardor que nunca havia demonstrado para com os deuses. Arya mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir a boca dele ao redor da aureola, os dentes raspando contra a pele rosada e sensível, a sucção forte e a língua que a provocava. Os dedos dele se fechavam ao redor do outro mamilo, torcendo-o, beliscando-o, e deixando o pequeno pico cada vez mais enrijecido.

As mãos dela o arranhavam, puxavam os cabelos da nuca, sem saber se queriam que ele continuasse com sua exploração ou se o queriam o mais longe possível. A boca dele desceu pelo seu abdômen plano, até alcançar o baixo ventre e fazer Arya estremecer em antecipação ao se lembrar de como ele havia ficado de joelhos por ela antes.

A língua traçava o contorno do baixo ventre dela, torturando-a, enquanto dois dedos dele se encarregavam de traçar o caminho por entre as pernas dela, invadindo-a num movimento rápido, avaliando se Arya estava ou não preparada para recebê-lo.

Jon a provocou usando seus dedos. Ela ainda estava mais seca do que ele desejava, o que iria requerer uma dose a mais de paciência e habilidade. Ele deixou o pequeno ponto de prazer exposto, usando seus dedos, e a beijou entre as pernas, fazendo Arya prender a respiração e gemer quando sentiu a língua dele provocando-a.

Os dedos dele a invadiram intimamente, enquanto sua língua e seus lábios se encarregavam de arrancar gemidos e palavras obscenas dela. Logo Arya estava arqueando as costas e se agarrando as peles da cama e aos cabelos da nuca dele, com as pernas abertas e as coxas apoiadas sobre os ombros de Jon.

O gosto distinto invadiu a boca dele, enquanto Arya sentia seu corpo inteiro se contrair em espasmos convulsivos. Seus olhos perderam o foco assim como ela perdeu o controle sobre seus músculos. Jon sentiu-se satisfeito em vê-la entregue e sem resistências diante dele.

Beijou-lhe a boca, obrigando-a a sentir o seu próprio gosto nos lábios dele. Arya o abraçou de forma débil, sem conseguir sentir os braços da forma como deveria. Jon a agarrou pela cintura, para depois deslizar uma das mãos pela nádega até a coxa dela, posicionando a perna para que descansasse sobre o quadril dele.

Num movimento preciso e fluido ele a estocou bem fundo, fazendo Arya morder o lábio inferior mais uma vez para conter ruídos indiscretos. Ele prendeu a respiração por uma fração de segundos, antes de começar a se movimentar dentro dela.

O ritmo imposto por ele foi muito mais intenso do que o planejado. Meses esperando pela aceitação e o consentimento dela deixaram-no muito mais sedento e urgente em seus carinhos. Queria Arya ao seu redor, recebendo-o, distorcendo sua percepção do mundo, poluindo seus sentidos, tomando conta de tudo o que havia nele. Era isso o que ela estava fazendo e a cada nova estocada ele a sentia mais úmida, mais quente, mais receptiva, até que ela começou a se contrair ao redor dele.

O aperto veio de uma vez. Ela se agarrou a ele, num espasmo violento e pela primeira vez chamando pelo nome dele e implorando por mais. Jon resistiu por mais cinco estocadas profundas, rendendo-se ao poder que seu nome tinha quando pronunciado por ela no ápice do prazer.

Derramou sua semente dentro dela, somando-a a umidade e ao calor entre as pernas dela. Beijou o rosto, a boca e o pescoço dela por incontáveis segundos antes de rolar para o lado, exausto, e insistindo em mantê-la presa entre seus braços.

Não disseram nada. Adormeceram ignorando o resto do mundo, a nudez, o suor e o calor um do outro. O quarto ficou silencioso, assim como o resto da noite. No dia seguinte enfrentaria o que fosse preciso. Naquele instante, tudo o que queriam era dormir.

**Nota da autora: Devidamente casados e consumados XD. Pois é, rolou uma tensão no ar nessa noite de núpcias. Casamento às pressas e Tyrion a caminho de Winterfell com uma mensagem do rei. O que será? Gente, eu queria ter metade da inspiração que eu tenho pras fic, pra escrever a minha monografia, mas tá tenso! Espero que gostem e comentém.**

**Bjux**

**Bee **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Visitas e Mensagens**_

Não sabia que horas eram ou quanto tempo haviam dormido quando ouviu alguém bater à porta do quarto. Arya estava deitada sobre o tórax dele, com as pernas entrelaçadas nas dele e dormindo um sono profundo. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, afastando-se dele o bastante para permitir que Jon se levantasse da cama.

Evitaram olhar um para o outro enquanto ainda estavam nus. Jon pegou suas calças do chão e as vestiu rapidamente, enquanto Arya caminhava até o baú e pegava um roupão para se cobrir.

Jon correu até a porta, abrindo uma pequena fresta, apenas o bastante para ver Bran parado em sua cadeira do lado de fora, tão constrangido quanto o casal dentro do quarto. Bran passou um pequeno rolo de pergaminho para Jon.

- Acabou de chegar. Tyrion Lannister está em Winterfell para o almoço. – Bran disse – Achei que gostariam de saber para se prepararem.

- Obrigado, Bran. – Jon disse com a voz ainda grogue – Ricky já acordou?

- As crianças estão lá em baixo, com Meera e Rickon. – Bran respondeu – Todos alimentados e em grande disposição.

- Que horas são? – Jon perguntou coçando os olhos.

- Algo em torno das dez da manhã. – Bran respondeu.

- Deuses, já é tarde! – Jon se surpreendeu com a hora – Estaremos no salão em alguns minutos. Dê as ordens necessárias, mande preparar um quarto para ele e alojamento pra comitiva.

- Já está tudo pronto. – Bran disse corando como uma virgem – E eu providenciei para que tivesse comida o bastante para você e Arya quando chegarem no salão. Imagino que estejam...Com fome, depois de...Tudo.

- Obrigado. – Jon disse levemente surpreso – E sim. Acho que comeria um auroque inteiro. – Arya riu um riso abafado em algum lugar dentro do quarto e Jon chegou a temer que Bran começasse a soltar fumaça pelas orelhas, de tão vermelho que estava – Estaremos lá em baixo em alguns minutos.

- Está bem. Com sua licença, eu tenho coisas a fazer. – ele disse empurrando a cadeira de rodas para fora do campo de visão de Jon.

Jon fechou a porta e se virou para encarar Arya, que já estava devidamente vestida e tentava não rir da situação.

- Juro que não entendo. – Jon comentou – Ele passa meses me provocando sobre o que aconteceu antes do casamento e agora, que eu e você estamos de fato casados ele fica tímido como uma donzela.

- Acho que ninguém ficaria muito confortável batendo na porta de um casal após a noite de núpcias. – Arya disse rindo – E Bran ainda é meu irmão. Tudo isso não está sendo exatamente fácil de digerir.

- Pelo menos é o troco por todas as piadinhas infames dele. – Jon disse rindo também, enquanto terminava de se vestir – Meera é boa pra ele. Bran tem até senso de humor agora.

- Um nortenho com senso de humor. – Arya revirou os olhos – A primavera mal começou, mas este deve ser um sinal de que o inverno está chegando.

Jon terminou de colocar suas roupas e finalmente se virou para encará-la. Ela estava bonita, como sempre. Os cabelos ainda um tanto desarrumados e o rosto corado. Ainda parecia a mesma Arya de sempre, com um toque de rebeldia no fundo dos olhos.

Caminhou até ela e tocou seu rosto, acariciando-o com cuidado. Ela ainda não se sentia confortável para encará-lo nos olhos diretamente. Quem poderia imaginar que um dia passariam por isso. A estranheza da manhã seguinte à noite de núpcias nunca foi uma situação que ele esperou viver na vida, muito menos com ela.

Ele beijou a boca dela. Desta vez sem a pressão da noite anterior, sem a urgência de saciar desejos contidos. Um beijo cheio de carinho, cuidado e honestidade. Não queria uma guerra, não queria ódio entre eles, apenas a segurança, o respeito e o carinho que sempre tiveram um no outro.

Arya envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços, permitindo que Jon aprofundasse o beijo e desfrutasse de uma proximidade que até então não haviam dividido, nem com toda paixão da noite passada. Lembrou-se do dia em que havia dado Agulha de presente a ela e de como Arya o abraçou forte e beijou todo seu rosto.

Eles se afastaram buscando por oxigênio. Jon a encarou nos olhos e afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre o rosto dela. Ela parecia mais serena, quase feliz, quase contente com o rumo que a vida havia tomado, ou pelo menos era o que ele queria acreditar desesperadamente.

- Bom dia, esposa. – ele disse ainda abraçando-a.

- Bom dia. – ela respondeu corada.

- Tyrion chegará em algumas horas. Acho que temos tempo o bastante. – Jon sussurrou contra o ouvido dela. Arya sentiu seu corpo arrepiar inteiro com o tom de voz que ele usou.

- O bastante para que? – ela questionou sem se afastar dele.

- Ficarmos apresentáveis. – ele disse pressionando sua ereção contra a as camadas de roupa que ela usava, deixando bem claro o que queria dela naquele momento.

- Tem certeza de que algumas horas serão o bastante? – ela perguntou enquanto desatava os nós da calça dele mais uma vez, livrando-o de todo e qualquer restrição.

- Espero que sim. Eu não gostaria de me encontrar com o Mestre das Moedas neste estado, mesmo que Tyrion seja uma pessoa de mente aberta. – Arya o segurou com uma das mãos e começou a massageá-lo de forma habilidosa. Jon jogou a cabeça pra trás, enquanto ela continuava com seus movimentos ritmados e firmes – Deuses!

- Gosta disso? – ela perguntou junto ao ouvido dele – Ou prefere que eu fique de joelhos e use minha boca? – Jon segurou o pulso dela num ato que lhe custou quase todo autocontrole que possuía.

- Prefiro quando os dois aproveitam o jogo. – ele disse com a voz rouca e em seguida lambeu o lóbulo da orelha dela – Agora suspenda a maldita saia do vestido, apoie-se na mesa e vire de costas pra mim, mulher.

O tom de voz que ele usou, fez com que Arya se afastasse e ponderasse se devia ou não obedecer. No fim das contas ela acabou fazendo o que ele disse. Suspendeu a saia, deixando o traseiro exposto, se curvou sobre a mesa buscando apoio.

Jon separou os joelhos dela e a inclinou um pouco mais sobre a mesa. Uma das mãos dele descansava sobre o quadril dela, enquanto a outra deslizava pela parte da frente da coxa até atingir o ponto de prazer dela. Arya já estava úmida e quente.

Ele a estocou de uma vez, enquanto massageava aquele pequeno ponto oculto, pouco acima de onde seus sexos se conectavam. Os movimentos eram rápidos, ritmados e languidos. Logo ela já não se contentava em apenas gemer, Arya emitia gritos curtos, que pontuavam as estocadas firmes dele, enquanto Jon arfava a cada novo movimento.

Nenhum dos dois durou muito. Quando o prazer veio, mais forte do que Arya havia antecipado, ela teve de deitar todo tronco sobre a mesa para compensar a fraqueza das pernas. Jon se agarrou a cintura dela, lançando-se bem fundo uma única vez e respirando pesado junto ao ouvido de Arya.

Levou alguns minutos até que eles conseguissem confiar nas próprias pernas para ficarem de pé. Arya alcançou uma toalha que estava jogada sobre a mesa a limpou o líquido viscoso que escorria entre suas pernas, antes de ajeitar o vestido.

- O bastante para um dia? – ela perguntou se virando para ele. Jon havia acabado de ajeitar as calças novamente.

- Um dia? – ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas – Provavelmente não foi o bastante nem pra me manter calmo pela próxima meia hora, mas acho que vou ter de me contentar. – ele riu – Espero que essa visita de Tyrion não seja do tipo demorado.

- Se Tyrion Lannister conseguir te manter longe das minhas saias por metade de um dia, então acho que vou gostar dele mais do que imaginava. – ela disse tentando se recompor – Eu tenho um filho pra cuidar, caso não se lembre.

- E minha missão é garantir que em menos de um ano tenha outro. – Jon a abraçou, beijando o pescoço dela – Talvez uma menina. O que acha?

- Que você precisa de um limite. Sério, Rickard é mais trabalho do que eu consigo manejar e agora você está disposto a roubar todo meu tempo. – ela disse séria – Desse jeito eu morro de cansaço. Vamos, eu estou morrendo de fome aqui.

Os dois deixaram o quarto juntos e seguiram para o salão. Bran não havia mentido quando disse que já estava tudo preparado para receber Tyrion. O castelo já estava em pleno funcionamento e sem nada de muito importante que exigisse a atenção de Lorde Stark naquela manhã.

Arya pegou Rickard e o colocou sobre o colo enquanto ela comia pão, queijo, presunto e bebia cerveja escura para empurrar tudo pra baixo. Jon estava faminto e devorou a refeição como mais rapidez do que aquilo que seria considerado educado. Meera, Bran e Rickon já haviam quebrado o jejum e conversavam amigavelmente entre si, enquanto Lorde e Lady Stark terminavam de esvaziar os pratos.

Robb e Rickard zanzavam pelo salão correndo atrás de uma bola de pano, enquanto Arya e Meera observavam os meninos se divertirem. Jon a admirava a distância, ainda sem acreditar que agora eram de fato marido e mulher.

Ela deu ordens aos criados, preparando-os para receber o emissário do rei. Cuidou para que a refeição estivesse pronta para ser servida assim que Tyrion chegasse a Winterfell e antes da agitação toda começar de verdade, Arya deu uma última passada de olhos no livro de constas. A única coisa que havia mudado de fato entre eles era essa necessidade que Jon sentia de tê-la nua debaixo de seu corpo, sussurrando e gemendo o nome dele.

Tyrion chegou com uma pequena comitiva e nada havia mudado nele nos anos em que passou sem visitar o Norte. Era tão baixo quanto Jon se lembrava e a deformidade causada pelo fogo selvagem durante a batalha de Água Negra era desagradável de se ver. Entretanto, o anão tinha um carisma que Jon não sabia explicar. Talvez fosse sua inteligência perspicaz, ou sua língua afiada, a verdade era que aquele pequeno Lannister sempre foi uma pessoa admirável.

O anão fez uma breve reverência ao Lorde de Winterfell e Jon sorriu ao vê-lo.

- É um prazer revê-lo, Lord Tyrion. – Jon disse com satisfação genuína – Creio que não se lembra de Arya, a filha mais jovem de Lorde Eddard.

- Minha senhora, é um prazer revê-la. Não imagina nossa satisfação em saber que estava viva e bem, acima de tudo que havia retornado a Winterfell. – Tyrion disse satisfeito.

- Muito gentil de sua parte. Espero que a viagem tenha sido tranquila, meu senhor. – Arya disse educadamente.

- Esplendida! – Tyrion disse enquanto encarava o pequeno Rickard nos braços da mãe com grande curiosidade – E este deve ser Rickard Stark. Que belo menino ele é. Meus parabéns.

- Obrigada. – Arya respondeu. Tyrion avistou Bran, Meera, Rickon e Robb. O anão sorriu satisfeito e surpreso ao ver todo clã Stark reunido em Winterfell.

- Ora, isso é uma reunião de família. – Tyrion disse satisfeito – Espero não estar interrompendo nada. Lorde Brandon, lady Meera, como estão?

- Muito bem, meu senhor. – Bran respondeu movendo a cadeira para mais próximo de onde o anão estava – Viemos a Winterfell para celebrar o segundo dia do nome de Rickard. Como são raras as ocasiões para reunir a família toda, decidimos que uma pequena viagem valia a pena.

- Oh, sem dúvida. Eu espero que continue com tal disposição. Haverá um grande torneio em três meses. A capital estará abarrotada e seria um prazer ver todos os Stark nas festividades. Suas majestades esperam ansiosamente para revê-los. – Tyrion disse satisfeito.

- Seria esplendido. – Bran respondeu de forma apática.

A refeição foi servida e todos comeram e beberam bem. Jon e Tyrion conversaram bastante e Rickard parecia intrigado com o anão. O Duende tinha um dom com crianças e antes do fim do banquete, ele estava fazendo gracejos para o menino Stark mais velho e arrancando gargalhadas dele.

Ao final da refeição, Tyrion pediu para falar com Jon em particular. Lorde Stark conduziu o anão até a sala de estudos e lhe ofereceu uma cadeira confortável e vinho temperado.

- É um menino muito esperto. – Tyrion comentou enquanto bebericava – E lady Stark me parece muito bem.

- Ela e Rickard estão muito bem sim. Ele é uma criança admirável. – Jon comentou orgulhoso – O que o trás de tão longe até Winterfell, Tyrion?

- As notícias do torneio em homenagem ao dia do nome de nosso amado rei. – o anão disse – E também a razão pela qual Aegon insiste que você, lady Stark e o menino compareçam.

- Por que não gosto do tom que isso tem? – Jon perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Porque Ponta Tempestade tem um novo lorde. – Tyrion disse sério – Descobrimos alguns dos bastardos de Robert Baratheon ao longo do último ano. O mais velho deles tem a sua idade e Aegon o nomeou Senhor das Terras da Tempestade, em troca de um juramento de lealdade e da renuncia a qualquer pretensão ao trono. – o anão se endireitou na cadeira – O rapaz concordou e em seguida levou ao rei uma causa muito peculiar. Ele disse ter um filho bastardo, que lhe foi tomado pela mãe e por um certo lorde do Norte, que nomeou a criança como seu herdeiro. Em resumo, Gendry Baratheon quer o filho de volta, reconhecido como um Baratheon legítimo e herdeiro de Ponta Tempestade.

- O que? – Jon socou a mesa num ato reflexo – Aquele...Aquele maldito bastardo! Um Baratheon? Eu não... – Jon levou a mão ao rosto – Eu não posso acreditar numa coisa dessas.

- Daenerys e Aegon esperam por você na capital para resolver o impasse. Devo alertá-lo de que Gendry não está interessado apenas no menino, como deseja a mão da mãe em casamento. Imagino que uma união entre lady Stark e o pai do menino não seja tão impossível agora. – Tyrion sugeriu.

- Eu não vou entregar Arya a ele. Nem ela e nem o meu filho. – Jon disse convicto – Rickard pode não ser fruto da minha semente, mas eu sou o único pai que ele conhece. Eu não estou disposto a abrir mão dele e Arya está feliz aqui.

- Talvez ela fique feliz com a ideia de se casar com ele. O rapaz tem boa aparência e está determinado em conseguir a mulher que ama de volta. Ele disse com todas as letras que o senhor era o único empecilho existente e que o botou para fora de Winterfell como um cão sarnento quando ele ainda era um simples ferreiro.

- Ele era um plebeu seduzindo uma dama. A lei estava do meu lado e eu fiz o possível para defender minha família. – Jon retrucou imediatamente.

- Louvável de sua parte, uma pena que lady Stark não tenha pensado da mesma maneira quando permitiu que ele lhe fizesse um filho. – Tyrion disse – A questão é delicada. Aegon insiste em ouvir as duas partes antes de decretar qualquer coisa.

- E de que lado está a preferência do rei? – Jon sondou.

- O rei está realmente indeciso. A rainha, por outro lado, lhe é favorável. Daenerys tem uma predileção por você desde o incidente além da Muralha. Em todo caso, estamos falando da sucessão de duas das maiores casas dos Sete Reinos. O assunto é mais do que delicado, é crucial para manter boas relações com ambas às casas com a coroa. – Tyrion disse sério – Gendry estará na capital para o torneio e eu o aconselho a fazer o mesmo, Jon.

- Eu irei, deu um jeito ou de outro, mas se acha que ele vai conseguir me tomar Arya e Rickard, está mais do que enganado. – Jon respondeu convicto.

- Talvez sua irmã concorde com o casamento. – Tyrion sugeriu conciliador – Ela pode ter outros filhos com ele, se Rickard permanecer aqui.

- Fora de questão! – Jon retrucou imediatamente – Eu duvido muito que Arya tenha qualquer interesse em um casamento. De qualquer modo, eu falarei com ela, mas antecipo que a resposta dela será negativa.

- Parece conhecer muito bem os desejos de Lady Stark, Jon. – Tyrion disse em um tom suspeito.

- Mais do que pode imaginar. – Jon respondeu enigmático, pondo um fim ao assunto.

Quando Jon voltou para seu quarto, Arya estava sentada sobre a cama, esperando por ele para saber qual era o assunto que Tyrion Lannister queria tanto discutir com o Lorde de Winterfell. Ela não deu uma palavra quando ele entrou, notando o quão nervoso Jon parecia.

Ele se serviu de uma generosa taça de vinho enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que fazer. Gendry...Baratheon! De todos os bastardos do mundo Arya tinha que escolher logo um que tinha sangue nobre nas veias!

Jon secou a taça num só gole e a colocou de lado. Arya se levantou e foi até ele, tocando-o sobre o ombro para chamar a atenção do marido. Ele parou e a encarou por um minuto, sem dizer nada. Beijou-lhe a boca com um toque de desespero, como se desejasse ter a certeza de que ela não desapareceria como fumaça diante dele.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou entre os lábios dele.

Jon lhe contou o motivo pelo qual Tyrion estava ali e o que Gendry pretendia agora que era um lorde. Arya ouviu tudo em silêncio, digerindo cada palavra. Ela prendeu a respiração quando soube que Gendry queria o filho de volta e agora estava nas mãos de Aegon decidir o que seria feito de Rickard.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo. – ela disse num sopro de voz – Eu não...Deuses! Gendry? Um Baratheon?

- É o que tudo indica. – Jon disse enquanto a abraçava – E agora ele está em condições de medir forças comigo. Eu não sei o que fazer, Arya.

- A única coisa que podemos fazer. – ela respondeu – Vamos a Porto Real responder ao chamado do rei e usar a predileção da rainha ao nosso favor. – Arya disse convicta – Eu não posso deixar você agora, não depois de ter casado comigo. Quanto a Rickard, eu duvido que Daenerys permita que Aegon tire um filho dos braços da mãe para entregar a alguém que é um estranho pra crianças.

- Devo entender que você voltaria pra Gendry se eu não a tivesse desposado? – Jon se afastou dela indignado.

- Não por minha vontade, mas aposto que caso você não desejasse se casar comigo de forma alguma, Bran acabaria optando por ele. – ela disse de forma prática – Ou quem sabe até mesmo Aegon determinasse que eu me casasse com Gendry pra por um fim a disputa.

- Não quero você perto dele. – Jon disse voltando para os braços dela e beijando-a com vontade – Não quero você nem na mesma cidade que ele, que dirá num mesmo castelo. Eu não cheguei até aqui pra perder tudo.

- Então eu vou dar as ordens necessárias. Deixar tudo preparado. Partimos para a capital em um mês. Vou ter que providenciar um bom estoque de chá da lua também. – ela disse rapidamente.

- E por que diabos precisa de chá da lua? – ele a encarou indignado.

- Se vamos aparecer diante do rei, a última coisa que queremos é que eu esteja carregando um filho seu na barriga. Não podemos levantar suspeitas sobre a sua origem e como dizer pra você se manter longe da minha cama vai ser mais inútil do que mamilos numa placa de peito, essa é a única solução viável. – ela retrucou imediatamente.

- Muito bem. – ele concordou – Mas assim que estivermos de volta ao Norte, você não me escapa. – ele disse beijando-a mais uma vez e já insinuando que desejava o vestido longe do corpo dela – Ainda não desisti da ideia de dar irmãos a Rickard.

**Nota da autora: Tá no inferno, ABRAÇA O CAPETA! É mais ou menos esse o espírito da coisa neste capítulo. Pois é, o Gendry é legitimado. E agora, José? A Arya tá casada, o Jon tá com medo do que o Aegon pode fazer pra solucionar o dilema, todo mundo tá nervoso com medo de que o rei descubra que tem um meio irmão, o Bran tá corando que nem uma donzela (imaginem o volume dessa noite de núpcias). E agora, José? Vamos todos pra Porto Real e eu vou poder gastar todo meu lado "advogada" e simular uma audiência de Vara de Família (não mesmo XD).**

**Bjux**

**Comentem! **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Diante do Rei**_

Tyrion Lannister não estendeu sua estadia por mais de uma semana e logo deixou Winterfell para se ocupar de assuntos mais importantes na capital. Os Stark, por sua vez, se ocuparam de preparar tudo para a viagem até Porto Real, que levaria pelo menos um mês.

Jon, Arya, Rickard e Rickon iriam até Porto Real em tese para aproveitar as diversões do maior torneio já visto nos Sete Reinos, desde o memorável torneio de Harenhall. Rickon era o único que parecia realmente ansioso para ver toda agitação, apesar dele não ter boas lembranças da capital. A única Stark que havia ido para o sul e voltado pra contar a história era Arya.

Um mês de viagem até Porto Real era mais do que o bastante para deixar Jon mal humorado. Ao menos todas as estalagens estavam cheias, o que dava a eles a desculpa perfeita para dividirem um mesmo quarto. Rickon normalmente dormia junto com os outros membros da comitiva deles, gostando mais de ouvir conversas de soldados, do que o choro de um bebê.

Chegaram a Porto Real e a diferença da temperatura fez Rickard pegar uma gripe ao longo do caminho. Sam cuidou para que os sintomas não evoluíssem para nada mais sério, mas mesmo assim, o bebê estava mais irritado do que o normal.

Porto Real estava abarrotada de gente. Jon preferia ficar numa hospedaria, junto com Arya, Rickard e Rickon, mas tão logo chegaram, Tyrion foi recebê-los pessoalmente, informando que tudo havia sido preparado para eles na Fortaleza Vermelha, por insistência do rei e da rainha.

Era a primeira vez que Jon pisava na capital desde a vitória dos Targaryen e a sua nomeação como Lorde de Winterfell. Da última vez que havia pisado na Fortaleza Vermelha, não permaneceu mais do que duas horas e a ideia de se hospedar no palácio não era nada agradável. Arya compartilhava o sentimento, mas sabia que não podia recusar o convite.

Arya e Jon foram acomodados em quartos separados numa mesma ala. Era um pedaço mais reservado do castelo, aonde podiam desfrutar de alguma privacidade. Ele se sentiu grato por isso. Aparentemente, Daenerys havia levado em consideração o fato de que Arya era teoricamente uma mãe solteira cujo filho bastardo era o centro da disputa entre dois lordes importantes e tudo o que ela não precisava era ficar ainda mais exposta às fofocas.

Nos dois primeiros dias eles permaneceram em seus aposentos, apenas desfrutando de um merecido descanso após a viagem. Arya não queria se aventurar pelo castelo e também não se sentia nem um pouco confortável ali. Rickard havia melhorado da gripe e agora estava mais disposto a explorar seu novo quarto.

Jon fazia suas refeições junto com ela e quando terminava ele se pegava com Arya em seus braços, descansando sobre seu peito, enquanto ele brincava com uma mecha do cabelo dela e Rickard cochilava no colo da mãe. Esses eram os poucos momentos de quietude que eles tinham na capital.

No terceiro dia, às vésperas do início do torneio, Jon, Arya e Rickard foram chamados à presença do rei e da rainha. Jon ofereceu o braço a ela e os dois seguiram em direção à sala do trono, aonde Aegon Targaryen e Daenerys Targaryen aguardavam. Quando as portas foram abertas, dando passagem aos dois, a primeira coisa que Lorde e Lady Stark avistaram foi a imponente figura de Gendry Baratheon, vestindo o negro e o amarelo de sua casa, aguardando por eles ao pé do Trono de Ferro.

Jon travou a mandíbula instintivamente. Arya respirou fundo e ergueu o queixo tentando manter a postura mais ereta possível. Aegons encarou os dois com olhos austeros, mas deixou escapar um sorriso discreto ao avistar Rickard, que caminhava segurando a barra da saia da mãe, com seus belos olhos azuis arregalados.

- Sejam muito bem vindos à corte. – Aegon disse enquanto Jon e Arya faziam uma breve reverência ao rei – É um prazer recebê-los. Lorde Stark, acho que não tive o prazer de ser apresentado à sua irmã.

- Permita-me corrigir isso, Vossa Graça. Tenho a honra de lhe apresentar, minha meio-irmã, lady Arya da Casa Stark, de Winterfell. – Jon disse solenemente – E este pequeno rapaz é Rickard Stark, filho de lady Stark e meu herdeiro.

Gendry travou a mandíbula imediatamente e cerrou os punhos.

- É um belo menino, lady Stark. – Daenerys Targaryen falou imediatamente.

- Muito obrigada, Vossa Graça. – Arya respondeu.

- Estou certo de que conhecem lorde Gendry Baratheon, senhor de Ponta Tempestade. – Aegon disse apontando para Gendry que parecia mais furioso do que satisfeito em ver Arya e o filho.

- Certamente. – Jon respondeu sério, enquanto fazia uma breve reverência ao adversário.

- Também estou certo de que sabem o motivo pelo qual foram convocados aqui. – Aegon continuou e tanto Arya quanto Jon concordaram com um aceno de cabeça – Muito bem. Espero que entendam que esta é uma situação delicada e seja o que for decidido, terá por base o melhor interesse do reino. Lady Stark, poderia ter a bondade de nos dizer se este homem é o pai de seu filho?

Arya respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça por um instante, antes de se virar para encarar o rei diretamente nos olhos. Não precisou mais do que isso para ver o quanto aquele olhar era parecido com o de Jon.

- Se estão me perguntando se Gendry Baratheon foi o responsável pela minha gravidez, então a resposta é sim. Mas se querem mesmo saber se ele é o pai do meu filho, então a resposta é não, Vossa Graça. – ela disse de forma ousada. Gendry a encarava furioso.

- Por favor, tenha a bondade de nos esclarecer, minha senhora. – Aegon pediu educadamente.

- Eu conheci Gendry pouco depois de minha família cair em desgraça, após a execução de meu pai. – ela disse séria – Éramos amigos então e ambos perseguidos por Cersei Lannister. Tentávamos sobreviver da forma que podíamos. Eventualmente nos separamos, ele permaneceu em Westeros e eu segui para Braavos, onde fiquei até ter notícias de que meus irmãos ainda estavam vivos e haviam retornado a Winterfell. Quando retornei a Westeros, reencontrei Gendry por coincidência. Permaneci na hospedagem onde ele vivia por um mês, mais ou menos. Foi quanto engravidei, mas antes de saber que estava esperando um filho eu já havia deixado o lugar.

- E por que deixou lorde Gendry? – Daenerys perguntou de forma gentil.

- Pela única razão que eu tinha para voltar aos Sete Reinos, Vossa Graça. Eu o deixei porque meu lugar era em Winterfell com meus irmãos. – ela respondeu – O que aconteceu entre nós foi uma loucura de momento, apesar de ter por lorde Gendry grande respeito e estima. Nunca deveria ter acontecido. Quando descobri que estava grávida já havia atingido a metade do caminho. O inverno era demasiado rigoroso e eu tive de atrasar a viagem várias vezes até chegar a Winterfell quase morta. A esta altura, já estava num estágio avançado da gestação.

- E o que aconteceu depois que chegou a Winterfell? – Aegon perguntou.

- Jon já havia assumido como o Lorde de Winterfell. Meu irmão Brandon havia renunciado aos seus direitos e Rickon também não tinha qualquer interesse em assumir o título um dia. – ela disse séria – Eu tive a criança e Jon não queria que Rickard tivesse um sobrenome de bastardo. Ele então iniciou um processo para que meu filho fosse reconhecido como legítimo e pudesse herdar Winterfell um dia.

- E como é a relação entre o menino e lorde Stark? – Daenerys perguntou. Foi quando Rickard se aborreceu de ficar no chão e começou a chorar. Arya ficou imediatamente alerta, mas quando foi pegá-lo no colo, ele correu em direção a Jon.

- Papai! – ele disse estendendo os braços para que Jon o pegasse – Colo, papai! – Jon tentou conter o sorriso quando se abaixou para pegar o menino.

- Por que está chorando, Ricky? – Jon perguntou baixinho para a criança – Você já é um rapaz crescido, não deve chorar.

- Quero ir pra casa. – ele disse esfregando os olhinhos. Arya observou a reação de Gendry pelo canto dos olhos.

- Nós iremos pra casa em breve, mas tem que se comportar. Isso é uma aventura, lembra? – ele disse para o menino, que concordou com um aceno de cabeça – Vá para sua mãe agora e não chore, está bem? – Jon entregou o menino a Arya e Rickard escondeu o rosto na volta do pescoço da mãe, enquanto mexia numa mecha de cabelo dela.

- Acho que isso responde a pergunta. – Arya disse – Me perdoem pelos modos dele. Rickard só conhecia Winterfell até um mês atrás e agora sente a falta de casa. Tudo isso é muito novo pra ele.

- Ele chama lorde Stark de pai? – Aegon arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Foi a primeira palavra que ele falou, Vossa Graça. E eu ainda não consegui entender porque. Pode imaginar que isso é algo difícil para uma mãe. Eu o coloquei no mundo depois de carregá-lo por nove meses, dei de mamar e a primeira palavra que ele disse foi "papai". – ela disse séria – Jon o segurou nos braços no momento em que nasceu, cortou o cordão que o prendia a mim, viu seus primeiros passos, ouviu suas primeiras palavras. Ele é o único pai que Rickard conhece.

- Eu teria feito o mesmo por ele se você não tivesse fugido no meio da noite! – Gendry ergueu a voz por fim, indignado com tudo o que Arya havia dito – Eu tentei me aproximar dele, mas este maldito corvo colocou uma espada contra o meu pescoço e me colocou pra fora de Winterfell!

- E o que esperava que eu fizesse? – Jon se manifestou encarando o adversário – Você era apenas um ferreiro de baixo nascimento que estava disposto a seduzir lady Stark e levá-la de Winterfell, junto com Rickard. A única coisa que eu fiz foi defender a minha família e faria de novo se fosse preciso.

- Senhores, acalmem-se. Devo lembrá-los de que ainda estão na presença do rei. – Daenerys disse em tom conciliador. Jon e Gendry se calaram, enquanto Aegon encarava a mãe, o filho e os dois pais sem ter a menor ideia de como solucionar o impasse.

- Lorde Stark, eu gostaria de falar com o senhor a sós, se puder fazer a gentileza de me acompanhar por um momento. – Aegon falou por fim o que deixou tanto Jon, quanto Arya espantados.

Jon concordou com um aceno de cabeça e seguiu Aegon para fora da sala do trono até o solar da família real. Ele ofereceu a Jon um cálice de vinho e se sentou, fazendo sinal pra que Jon repetisse o gesto.

Ambos se encararam por um momento e Jon teve certeza de que estava sendo avaliado pelo rei. Aegon levou a mão à temporas e as massageou com cuidado antes de voltar sua atenção para o lorde de Winterfell.

- Você me trouxe um problema do tamanho do mundo, sabia? – Aegon quebrou o silencio com uma grande dose de informalidade – Imagino que esse seja o lendário sangue do lobo e tanto você quando lady Stark o tem de sobra correndo nas veias.

- Eu sinto muito por todo problema, Vossa Graça. – Jon disse tentando manter o protocolo.

- Não precisa usar tanto formalismo comigo, pelo menos não aqui. – Aegon disse de forma grave – Somos meio irmãos, afinal. É uma pena que tenhamos de nos aproximar em condições tão delicadas.

Jon ficou em silêncio imediato. Não sabia o que dizer, ou como reagir diante da sinceridade com a qual Aegon admitiu conhecer sua verdadeira origem. Então aquele era o fim da farsa entre eles e Jon não sabia se estava apavorado, ou feliz com aquilo.

- Se me permite perguntar. – Jon disse pausadamente – Como soube?

- Howland Reed não era o único que sabia o que havia na Tower of Joy que justificava a presença de metade da guarda real para protegê-la, incluindo a presença do principal membro das Capas Brancas, Ser Athur Dayne, A Espada da Manhã. – Aegon disse sério – Jon Connington era o amigo mais próximo de nosso pai e foi ele quem me criou durante os anos que eu passei escondido nas Cidades Livres. Antes de morrer, nosso pai escreveu a ele, dizendo que Lyanna Stark esperava um filho e que caso algo acontecesse a ele, caberia a Jon cuidar para que a criança fosse levada para Porto Real e reconhecida como legítima. Nosso pai e sua mãe se casaram em segredo, revivendo o feito de Aegon I, que se casou com suas duas irmãs. – o rei fez uma pausa breve – Quando Porto Real foi saqueada, tudo se complicou, é claro. Nosso avô estava morto, minha mãe foi assassinada junto com minha irmã. Eu escapei graças a Varys e com uma margem muito pequena. Não houve tempo para Jon cuidar de você, mas por sorte Eddard Stark era o homem mais adequado para encontrá-lo naquela torre. Connginton não teve problemas em deduzir o óbvio quando recebemos a notícia de que Ned Stark havia voltado da guerra com um bastardo de baixo do braço. Um que ninguém sabia quem era a mãe.

- Vossa Graça parece bem melhor informado do que eu. – Jon disse sério – Eu só soube da verdade há dois anos, quando Rickard nasceu.

- E isso o manteve vivo todos esses anos. – Aegon concluiu – Eu me pergunto porque não veio direto a mim quando soube.

- Não queria que Vossa Graça tivesse qualquer razão para suspeitar de que eu tramava algo para ascender ao trono. – Jon respondeu sincero – Meu único desejo era ficar no Norte, junto com a minha família.

- Você é um homem honrado, não é mesmo? Muito de Ned Stark e de nosso pai, isso o torna um dos homens mais dignos que já teve a coragem de me olhar nos olhos e dizer que não deseja nada de mim, ou da coroa. – Aegon disse sério – Ainda assim, quando notícias de que você havia se casado com Arya Stark chegaram aos meus ouvidos, eu tive de admitir que isso soava como traição. Ela sozinha lhe garantiria as Terras do Tridente, o Norte e o Vale, uma esposa com um dote generoso para qualquer um que tenha pretensão ao trono.

- Asseguro que este não é o caso. – Jon respondeu sério – Eu não desejo outra guerra, muito menos o Trono. A única coisa que quero desta vida é paz para mim e para a minha família.

- Por que Arya Stark então? – Aegon perguntou encarando Jon nos olhos – Tantas mulheres no mundo e você se casa justamente com uma que cresceu acreditando ser sua irmã. Por que?

- Talvez eu devesse culpar meu sangue Targaryen por isso. – Jon disse respirando fundo – Eu não sei dizer por que. Ela sempre foi a minha melhor amiga, a pessoa que eu mais senti falta quando estava na Muralha. Passei anos guardando luto, pensando que ela estava morta e então ela voltou pra casa. Eu jurei que a protegeria, que faria de tudo ao meu alcance para mantê-la feliz. Quando Rickard nasceu as coisas mudaram. Ela assumiu os deveres como lady de Winterfell, ela era a mãe de um menino que me chamava de pai. A presença feminina da casa, a pessoa pra quem eu me virava em busca de um pouco de paz e carinho. Quando me dei conta ela era o centro do meu mundo e eu a desejava como mulher.

- Essa mulher é um perigo, sabia? Qualquer mulher que consegue levar dois dos lordes mais poderosos a pularem na jugular um do outro pra legitimar seu filho bastardo devia ser decapitada por alta traição. É uma questão de segurança nacional! – Aegon disse desconcertado – Quando pediu pela legitimação do filho dela, eu podia jurar que ele era um bastardo seu. Foi por isso que concedi a legitimação. Agora Gendry Baratheon me aparece dizendo que o filho é dele e a sua mulher confirma isso com todas as letras. Me diga, irmão. O que diabos eu devo fazer com isso?

- Eu não entendo, Majestade. – Jon disse sincero.

- Você é um Targaryen. – Aegon disse convicto – Pela última manifestação de vontade do nosso pai, um Targaryen legítimo e até que eu tenha filhos é meu único herdeiro. Reconheci o menino Rickard como um Stark, pensando que ele era seu filho natural e no momento em que a verdade sobre os seus pais vier à tona Rickard estará na linha sucessória logo atrás de você. Eu estarei admitindo um Baratheon na linha de sucessão ao trono. Percebe o problema?

- Isso quer dizer que vai entregar Rickard a Gendry Baratheon? – Jon perguntou cerrando os punhos.

- A minha vontade é esta, mas eu teria metade dos Sete Reinos marchando sobre Ponta Tempestade no minuto seguinte pra recuperar um garoto de dois anos de idade. – Aegon disse exasperado – E nem tente me dizer que isso não aconteceria, porque pelo pouco que eu ouvi a respeito de Lady Arya Stark posso dizer que ela mesma comandaria os exércitos pra ter o filho de volta.

- Não posso discutir quanto a isso. – Jon admitiu – Arya é uma lady bem pouco convencional.

- Eu me chamo Aegon e quem arruma uma Vysenia é você. – Aegon disse rolando os olhos – Eu sinceramente gostaria de entender o que essa mulher tem pra fazer um filho de Robert Baratheon e um filho de Rhaegar Targaryen a declararem guerra um ao outro dessa maneira. Não sei se notou, mas vocês não estão nem brigando só por ela, estão brigando pra assumir o filho dela!

- Ela é uma Stark. – foi a resposta de Jon ao questionamento do irmão – Os anos se passaram e o motivo permanece. A casa Baratheon e a casa Targaryen declaram guerra pelo amor de uma mulher com sangue dos lobos nas veias.

- Guerra coisa nenhuma. Enquanto eu tiver algo a dizer a respeito disso, e pode apostar que eu tenho, você e Gendry vão ficar bem comportados, cada um num canto. – Aegon disse sério – Ele quer a sua mulher, obviamente isso é impossível já que o casamento de vocês é válido. Ele quer o menino, nisso eu tenho que pensar com cuidado.

- Eu e Arya não vamos abrir mão do menino. – Jon disse firme.

- Nem me parece justo que o façam. O garoto até te chama de papai! – Aegon retrucou – Eu acredito que ele deve permanecer junto da mãe, pelo menos até que tenha idade pra entender a situação. Gendry terá minha autorização para visitar o menino e manter contato com ele e você vai agir como se achasse a coisa mais linda do mundo. Quando eu anunciar publicamente que você é meu irmão, o menino permanecerá apenas como o herdeiro de Winterfell e se eu morrer sem um filho você se torna rei, mas o menino não será um príncipe. Ele herdará somente Winterfell e será Rickard Stark pelo resto da vida. Fui claro?

- Cristalino. – Jon disse sério – E quanto a Gendry?

- Ele é jovem, vai se casar com uma mulher de bom nascimento e terá quantos filhos puder colocar no mundo. Ele já tem Edric Storm com herdeiro no momento, o que não torna a questão um caso de vida ou morte. – Aegon disse sério – Em todo caso. Se ele não tiver filhos então pode ser que eu reveja o caso no momento apropriado. Estes termos são bons o bastante pra você?

- É muito justo, Vossa Graça. – Jon concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Então pareça satisfeito com isso. Eu vou te tornar um príncipe e o filho bastardo da sua mulher vai herdar Winterfell. Considere isso meu presente de boas vindas à família, meu irmão. – Aegon estendeu a mão a ele e Jon a apertou com satisfação. Finalmente ele podia retirar o peso daquela verdade das costas.

**Nota da autora: Então, o Aegon já sabia XDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Pegadinha do Malandro! Pois é, comecei a pensar que seria difícil alguém que fosse da confiança do Rhaegar não saber do que aconteceu na Tower of Joy, ou pelo menos ter ciência de que a Lyanna estava grávida e o mais provável de saber isso é o Jon Connington. Gendry dando trabalho pra conseguir o filho de volta e eis que a Arya resolve falar por A + G o que aconteceu e porque ela não quer ficar com ele. Próximo capítulo é o capítulo que partirá corações de muita gente e vc's morrerão de dó do Gendry, mas fazer o que? É a vida.**

**Bjux**

**Comentem**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Uma mulher de poder**_

Quando Aegon Targaeryen decretou sua decisão, Arya lançou a Jon um olhar surpreso e confuso, enquanto Gendry cerrava os pulsos e tentava conter a raiva que estava sentindo ao perder o filho e a mulher que amava pela terceira vez.

Jon estendeu a mão ao adversário num gesto de respeito e consideração. Gendry levou alguns segundos para aceitar o cumprimento, mas acabou cedendo por uma questão de boas maneiras e cavalheirismo. Depois disso o silêncio imperou no Salão do Trono, mas antes que a audiência fosse encerrada, Gendry pediu permissão a Jon e ao rei para falar com lady Stark em particular por alguns minutos.

Jon respirou fundo e quis dizer não ao pedido imediatamente, mas foi interrompido por Aegon, que autorizou o pedido. O senhor de Winterfell entendeu a mensagem que o rei estava transmitindo a ele. Não haveria discórdia entre eles e se Gendry solicitava permissão para falar com a mãe de seu filho por alguns minutos, ele estava no seu direito de fazê-lo. Homem nenhum pediria permissão para roubar a mulher do outro. Jon estava sendo paranoico e sabia disso.

Gendry seguiu Arya até a ala onde ela, o filho e Jon estavam alojados. Rickard estava com ela e brincava com seus soldadinhos de madeira. Gendry olhou para o filho, sentindo o coração apertado dentro do peito e o gosto amargo da derrota na boca.

Ele lançou um olhar dolorido a ela e Arya sentiu vergonha diante dele pela primeira vez. Vergonha porque sabia que Gendry tinha todas as razões do mundo para culpá-la NE odiá-la. Vergonha porque ele estava certo o tempo todo e porque ela o havia roubado uma boa parcela de seus sonhos no momento em que fugiu em direção ao Norte.

- Ele é feliz? – Gendry perguntou com a voz embargada.

- É o menino mais feliz que eu conheço. – Arya respondeu enquanto ambos observavam o filho – Quanto a isso não precisam se preocupar.

- Se ele precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, me avise. – Gendry disse severo – Eu posso estar confinado a Ponta Tempestade, mas eu nunca vou fugir das minhas responsabilidades com ele.

- Eu avisarei. – ela disse séria.

O silêncio caiu mais uma vez entre eles e por longos segundos Gendry não disse uma palavra, tentando conter a raiva, e Arya não ousou abrir a boca por não saber o que dizer a ele sem piorar a situação.

- Eu sinto muito, Gendry. – ela disse por fim – Tudo isso foi...Foi horrível.

- Que parte? – ele perguntou cínico – A parte em que fugiu de mim como se eu fosse algum tipo de vilão, a que me tomou o meu filho, ou a que prefere dividir a cama com o seu meio irmão a ficar comigo?

- Por Rickard e por ter lhe dado falsas esperanças. – ela admitiu por fim, enquanto levava a mão aos olhos pra secar as lágrimas teimosas.

- Eu te amava. – ele disse amargo – E só os deuses podem dizer se algum dia eu vou conseguir parar de amar. De qualquer modo, ainda que eu me torne indiferente a sua pessoa, eu nunca vou conseguir te superar, sabia disso?

- Eu não merecia você. – ela disse tentando soar minimamente digna.

- Não merecia? Você nunca tentou gostar de mim. Você nunca se dignou a cogitar a hipótese! – ele a acusou – Eu estava do seu lado, eu só queria ficar perto de você e ficaria feliz com qualquer migalha de atenção que me desse, porque afinal você era uma lady e eu não passava de um bastardo aprendiz de ferreiro. Nunca seria bom o bastante pra você, nunca chegaria aos pés do seu meio irmão, criado em Winterfell como um lorde, a quem você idolatrava.

- Isso não é verdade. – ela tentou se defender.

- Não...Não tente negar, está bem? Isso não vai ajudar em nada. – Gendry retrucou – Eu sei quando perdi e não sou idiota de ficar me arrastando aos seus pés pelo resto da vida, porque eu já perdi tempo de mais fazendo isso e não funciona. Quando Aegon me nomeou Lorde de Ponta Tempestade eu cheguei a pensar que finalmente eu poderia ter você, que poderia me enxergar como seu igual. E então eu descubro o seu precioso meio irmão, nem seu irmão é. Nem mesmo um maldito Stark ele é. Ele é um Targaryen! A merda de um príncipe! Eu poderia ser um príncipe também. Meu pai tomou o reino vinte anos atrás, por que eu não poderia fazer o mesmo? Eu faria, Arya. Se eu tivesse a certeza de que isso a traria de volta pra mim, eu faria. Mas a triste verdade é que isso nunca vai acontecer.

- Eu não teria ficado tanto tempo se não gostasse de você. – ela respondeu sentindo um nó se formar na garganta.

- E mesmo assim não gostava o bastante para ficar pra sempre. – ele respondeu – Alguma vez houve alguma chance pra nós, Arya? Um momento em que você se deu conta que se talvez pudesse me amar também?

- Na noite em que eu fugi. – ela respondeu séria – Você já tinha dormido, eu estava deitada sobre seu peito e pensei que aquilo era o mais feliz que uma pessoa poderia ser. Você era bom, honesto, um homem descente, como Jon. E as comparações continuaram na minha mente. Foi quando eu me dei conta de que por mais que você me fizesse feliz eu nunca conseguiria olhar pra você e ter certeza de que aquele era o meu lugar. Eu nunca conseguiria citar uma qualidade sua sem fazer uma comparação injusta com Jon. Se eu ficasse, eu estaria enganando a nós dois.

- Eu odeio admitir isso, mas Lorde Stark estava certo quando falou comigo no dia em que me expulsou de Winterfell. Eu não passava de um substituto pra figura dele na sua vida, alguém a quem você recorreu porque estava sozinha, desprotegida e desesperada por um pouco de carinho. – a voz de Gendry soava amarga e sofrida – Você não precisa mais de mim, se é que algum dia precisou.

- Seria mais fácil se eu não tivesse engravidado. – ela sussurrou e Gendry se virou para encará-la nos olhos pela primeira vez.

- Acha mesmo que teria sido fácil de alguma maneira? – ele disse incrédulo – Rickard não torna a situação mais ou menos dolorosa pra mim. Ele é inocente em tudo isso e a melhor parte dessa maldita tragédia na qual eu me meti. Ele é a única coisa que Jon Snow, Stark, ou Targaryen jamais mais poder tirar de mim. Ele é meu filho, quer queira, quer não, e um dia ele vai saber de tudo. Vai saber que o pai dele lutou por esta família, mas que era uma batalha perdida. E ele sempre será uma lembrança dos momentos em que eu não me arrependi de te amar.

- Será que algum dia vai conseguir me perdoar? – ela perguntou por fim.

- Nunca, mas neste momento acho que isso é algo irrelevante. – ele disse se recompondo – Eu irei a Winterfell visitá-lo em todos os dias do nome dele e caso venham para a corte. Quando ele tiver idade, espero que ele me visite em Ponta Tempestade também.

- É justo. – ela disse.

- Não, não é. – Gendry retrucou – Mas é o que eu posso ter. A propósito, se algum dia nos depararmos com outra guerra, pode ficar sossegada. Ponta Tempestade estará ao lado de Winterfell e das malditas casas Stark e Targaryen, graças a ele. Isso dá a você mais um exército pra somar aos do Norte, das Terras do Tridente e do Vale. Meus parabéns, metade do reino é seu, Lady Stark.

Gendry caminhou até o filho e o pegou no colo, beijou-lhe a testa enquanto o menino o encarava com curiosidade. Rickard tinha algo que lembrava o pai biológico, mas os traços Stark predominavam de tal forma que ninguém duvidaria que ele era filho de Jon, caso precisassem mudar a versão algum dia.

- Você vai gostar de Ponta Tempestade. – ele disse pro menino – É um lugar bonito e quando me visitar poderemos andar a cavalo e nadar no mar.

- Como é o mar? – Ricky perguntou enquanto encarava Gendry com real interesse por aquilo que o homem dizia.

- Não é nada como o daqui. – Gendry disse amistoso – Aqui tudo fede, mas em Ponta Tempestade ele é azul cinzento, como os olhos da sua mãe, e bate nos rochedos embaixo do castelo. A água é um pouco fria, mas num dia quente isso é muito bom.

- Quero ver o mar. – o menino disse olhando pra mãe – Eu posso?

- É claro que pode, quando for mais velho. – Arya respondeu.

- Gosta de espadas? – ele perguntou pro menino e Ricky concordou com a cabeça – Ótimo! Quando começar suas lições com armas, vou fazer uma para você. O que acha? – ele riu um riso gostoso – Talvez um martelo de batalha, se for forte o bastante para usar um.

- Sou forte. – ele disse mostrando os bracinhos – Sou forte!

- Sim, você é. – Gendry disse satisfeito.

- Qual seu nome? – Ricky finalmente perguntou.

- É Gendry. – o pai respondeu – Gendry Baratheon.

- Eu sou Rickard Stark. – o menino respondeu orgulhoso.

- Muito prazer. – ele disse beijando a testa do filho – Eu tenho que ir agora. Seja um bom rapaz e sempre obedeça à senhora sua mãe, está bem? – Rickard concordou com um aceno de cabeça antes de voltar para o chão.

Gendry deixou o quarto se olhar para Arya uma segunda vez e eles não se veriam de novo durante um ano, até Rickard completar seu terceiro ano de vida.

Jon foi retido com assuntos no Pequeno Conselho graças à decisão de Aegon de tornar público o parentesco entre eles e nomear Jon como seu herdeiro imediato, na falta de filhos por parte do rei.

Isso o manteve longe de Arya por várias horas e mesmo nos dias do torneio sempre havia algo que requeria a atenção especial do Lorde de Winterfell. Ele nem havia sido declarado príncipe ainda e Arya já sentia que o havia perdido para a coroa.

Daenerys Targaryen era gentil com ela e com Rickard, sempre convidando ambos para fazerem as refeições com ela, ou tomar chá no solar da família real. Arya não tinha muita paciência para eventos formais, mas não podia recusar um convite da rainha, ainda mais quando agora elas pertenciam à mesma família. Ao menos Daenerys era uma pessoa agradável.

Arya estava sentada em seu quarto, inquieta e ansiosa para voltar a Winterfell. Rickard dormia um sono pesado, deitado sobre as várias almofadas sobre a cama da mãe. Gendry havia deixado a capital e ela não sabia se aquilo deveria ser um motivo para sentir alívio ou pesar.

Alguém bateu à porta, tirando Lady Stark de seus pensamentos. Arya permitiu que a pessoa entrasse e qual não foi a surpresa ao se deparar com Aegon Targaryen em pessoa. Ela se levantou de uma vez para receber o rei. Fez uma pequena reverência, como era esperado. Ao se erguer outra vez, ela pode notar como o rosto dele se parecia com o de Jon em algumas coisas.

O olhar solene, a forma como a boca deles se curvava num sorriso discreto, o formato dos olhos, sobrancelha e nariz também era impressionante. Eles eram irmãos de fato, ainda que as semelhanças não fossem óbvias.

- Me perdoe à intromissão. Eu não fazia ideia de que o menino estava dormindo. – o rei disse – Se preferir, eu posso voltar outra hora.

- Não há o que perdoar. Os deuses sabem que Rickard tem o sono mais pesado do que o de uma pedra. – Arya respondeu imediatamente – A que devo a honra de sua visita, Vossa Graça?

- Com toda movimentação do torneio, das celebrações e do julgamento, sinto que não lhe prestei a devida atenção, Lady Stark. – Aegon respondeu de forma educada.

- Vossa Graça é um homem ocupado. Há assuntos mais importantes que requerem sua atenção, não posso exigir que deixe de governar para prestar seus cumprimentos a uma mulher e seu filho. – Arya disse gastando a pouca educação que tinha.

- A senhora é minha cunhada. – ele disse imediatamente – Somos parte da mesma família. Além disso, eu precisava ver por mim mesmo o tipo de mulher que me irmão escolheu como esposa. As várias versões que ouvi a seu respeito são no mínimo curiosas.

- Minha reputação nunca foi aquilo que se espera da fama de uma boa dama. – ela concordou.

- Realmente. – Aegon concordou sorrindo como se ela acabasse de dizer uma piada – Não me entenda mal, mas há de convir que toda situação deixaria qualquer um curioso. Quando Jon Stark e Gendry Baratheon começaram a disputar a paternidade de seu filho, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que Lady Arya Stark deveria ser no mínimo tão bela quanto à irmã.

- Decepcionado? – Arya perguntou em tom impertinente.

- Não é a palavra mais adequada pra descrever minha reação. "Surpreso" seria o termo correto. – ele disse satisfeito – Não era o que eu estava esperando, mas eu acho que entendo o que os dois viram em você.

- Por favor, me conte. Eu ainda estou tentando entender o que aconteceu. – Arya respondeu.

- Homens desejam o que não podem ter. – Aegon disse sério – Jon não podia tê-la porque acreditava que eram irmãos e Gendry não podia tê-la porque sabia que era uma lady. Isso é o óbvio. Contudo, há algo que transparece em seus olhos, uma rebeldia que é capaz de levar qualquer homem são a cometer uma loucura. Lady Arya Stark é a promessa de uma aventura. Afinal, quem consegue domar a Loba?

- Falando desta maneira, até pareço uma mulher interessante. – ela disse revirando os olhos de forma bem pouco feminina.

- Minha senhora, dois possíveis príncipes estavam quase se matando pelo privilégio de reconhecer a paternidade do seu filho e para ter a honra de dividir uma cama com a senhora. Se isso é o bastante para deixar um rei curioso, então eu diria que a senhora é mais do que apenas interessante. A senhora é digna das canções e lendas. Uma princesa que empunha armas tão bem quanto um cavaleiro, cavalga como se fosse um centauro, tem um passado misterioso em Braavos, se tornou amante do filho bastardo de Robert Baratheon e o trocou por Jon Stark Targaryen e o fez assumir um filho que não era dele. – Aegon disse maravilhado – Lady Arya, a senhora quase colocou este reino em guerra outra vez.

- Veio aqui para me repreender? Para dizer o quão indigna eu sou de receber o sobrenome Targaryen por casamento? – ela desafiou o rei.

- De forma alguma. Só penso que se eu fosse realmente um homem esperto, eu não deveria ficar tão próximo da senhora. – Aegon respondeu – A tentação pode começar a falar mais alto.

- O mínimo que eu espero é respeito. Eu sou uma mulher casada e uma mãe, Vossa Graça não deveria se referir a mim desta maneira. – Arya disse imediatamente.

- Tem razão. – ele disse de forma cortês - Afinal eu também sou um homem casado e a senhora é minha cunhada, o que é uma pena. Se eu a tivesse conhecido antes, talvez eu a tivesse tomado como segunda esposa.

- Como é? – Arya arregalou os olhos diante da afirmação dele.

- Daenerys não pode ter filhos, nós dois sabíamos disso quando nos casamos e decidimos que caso eu tivesse um bastardo com outra mulher a criança seria legitimada e me sucederia no trono. – Aegon disse calmo – A possibilidade de tomar uma segunda esposa também não foi descartada. Até hoje eu recorri a mulheres que já tinham pelo menos um filho e mesmo que mantenha relacionamentos consideravelmente longos com estas mulheres, nenhuma engravidou até hoje. Isso me faz pensar que talvez eu também não possa ter filhos, o que torna você e Jon os próximos na linha de sucessão.

- E por que está me falando isso? – ela se afastou um passo.

- Esperança de que talvez meu irmão não a faça tão feliz quanto ele gosta de pensar. – Aegon respondeu – Ou de que a senhora tem ambições mais urgentes. Talvez de que me considere o irmão mais interessante. Obviamente todas as minhas ideias acabam com nós dois nus numa mesma cama e você com um filho meu na barriga.

Arya o encarou com olhos firmes, tentando conter a indignação que crescia dentro dela como fogo selvagem.

- Aegon Targaryen. – ela pronunciou o nome como se aquilo fosse uma ofensa – Tem orgulho deste nome, não tem? De ser um descendente de Aegon, O Conquistador? Gosta de pensar em si como um conquistador também?

- Sim, minha senhora. – ele disse levemente divertido.

- Então deixe-me atentá-lo para um pequeno detalhe. – ela disse séria – Quando Aegon, O Conquistador, ainda estava confinado em Pedra do Dragão, fodendo as duas irmãs, os Stark já era Reis no Norte a mais de quinhentos anos e pode apostar que não mantivemos metade do território de Westeros em nosso poder por coincidência. – Arya respondeu furiosa – Qualquer pedinte que nunca pegou numa espada poder conquistar um reino com três dragões nas costas, mas Aegon nunca teria tomado Westeros por mérito próprio, assim como você também não teria. Se você tem uma coroa sobre sua cabeça, é graças a Daenerys e seus dragões. E estes dragões são instáveis, o que nos faz pensar no que acontecerá se um dia as bestas acharem que obedecer humanos não é uma boa ideia. Será apenas uma questão de tempo também, até que o povo comece a se questionar se Targaryens foram feitos para governar. – Arya cerrou os punhos e o encarou de frente, com toda audácia que tinha dentro de si – Se isso acontecer, aposto que vai se lembrar de mim, porque você será um rei deposto e a minha linhagem continuará ocupando o trono dos Reis do Inverno. Eu tenho sangue de reis e dos Primeiros Homens nas veias, assim como Jon. Você só tem o resquício do sangue de Valyria, que praticamente sumiu da face da terra. O sangue de um conquistador covarde que se escondia atrás de três dragões e se deitava com suas irmãs. Se me fizer uma proposta como esta outra vez, pode acabar descobrindo porque minha família continua governando o Norte até hoje.

- Agora entendo o que meu pai viu em Lyanna Stark. – Aegon disse sorrindo enquanto se afastava dela – Eu não vou importuná-la outra vez, minha senhora. Um general sábio sabe quando está diante de uma batalha perdida. Se houvesse um fiapo de dúvida em você, eu seria persistente, mas não há. A senhora realmente ama o marido que tem.

- Como é? – ela o encarou confusa.

- Gendry foi um erro de percurso na sua vida. Uma alternativa fácil, talvez. – Aegon disse convicto – Mas você teria largado qualquer homem, por mais rico, poderoso e belo que fosse, pra ficar com seu precioso Jon. É um bom sinal. Pelo menos eu sei que não devo buscar confusão com meu irmão e a senhora. Vocês jogariam mais da metade do reino sobre mim e, como a senhora mesmo disse, dragões nem sempre podem achar que é uma boa ideia seguir ordens de humanos, por isso devem ser evitados.

- Estava apenas me testando? – Arya arqueou a sobrancelha. Aegon riu.

- Em partes, mas eu não estava brincando quando cogitei a hipótese de tê-la. Teria sido realmente adorável tê-la como amante. – Aegon disse num tom brincalhão – Eu precisava ter certeza de que a consorte do meu irmão era a escolha certa para o trono. Você nunca será uma lady, mas será uma ótima rainha, se chegar a isso. E quanto a mim, eu deveria começar a banir todas as mulheres Stark de Westeros. Vocês são predestinadas a causar guerras entre homens apaixonados e virar a cabeça de reis.

- Eu não causei uma guerra. – Arya disse em sua defesa.

- Por muito pouco. – Aegon disse – Deuses! Para o bem da minha sanidade, espero que passe a vida escondida no Norte, parindo os filhos do meu irmão. Se ficar na corte tempo de mais, posso acabar me esquecendo da minha honra e então você vai acabar parindo os meus filhos. Até Jon Connington concorda que você se parece de mais com Lyanna para o meu próprio bem. – ele fez uma breve reverência a ela – Até mais, Lady Stark.

Dito isso Aegon Targaryen deixou o quarto e uma Arya muito confusa pra trás.

Jon foi até ela para jantarem juntos. Ele estava feliz por saber que em dois dias tudo estaria pronta para voltarem ao Norte e esquecerem que Porto Real existia por um bom tempo.

Quando terminaram o jantar e Rickard foi levado pela ama para o quarto da mãe, Arya foi para os braços de Jon com muito mais rapidez do que ele podia imaginar. Era a primeira vez que ela realmente pedia por algum carinho e atenção. Não por sexo e intimidade, apenas por um abraço e o conforto seguro que ele lhe oferecia, enquanto ficavam juntos sem dizer uma palavra se quer.

Ele traçava padrões invisíveis pelas costas dela, ainda encobertas pelo vestido e vez ou outra lhe beijava o rosto. Não sabia o que havia acontecido para que ela ficasse tão vulnerável de uma hora pra outra, mas estava feliz em saber que logo eles estariam a caminho do Norte outra vez e poderiam seguir com suas vidas sem grande preocupação.

Ela desabotoou os primeiros botões da túnica dele, deslizando a mão para dentro do tecido, sentindo a textura da pele exposta, os pelos escuros e os mamilos rígidos dele. Jon lançou a ela um olhar dividido entre a surpresa e o contentamento. Arya lhe roubou um beijo rápido, que logo foi substituído por um muito mais longo e cheio de necessidade.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você, mas acho que estou começando a gostar. – ele disse entre os lábios dela, enquanto ela o beijava e desabotoava o restante da túnica – O que houve, Arya?

Arya não sabia explicar exatamente de onde vinha aquela necessidade de sentir Jon enterrado entre suas pernas. Talvez fosse o medo de que não estivesse preparada para aquela nova vida, em que eles eram um príncipe e uma princesa. Talvez fosse o medo de Aegon e suas palavras sedutoras, ou do perigo que ele ainda podia representar, se decidisse que Jon não era mais bem vindo.

Ela se deu conta de quão frágil ainda era sua posição. Os olhos do reino estavam sobre os dois. Ela tinha apenas um filho e este filho não tinha o sangue dos Targaryen. Jon precisava dela, estavam atados um ao outro, por mais que o pensamento às vezes a incomodasse mais do que deveria. A culpa estava lá, ainda persistente mesmo depois de meses casada com ele. Duvidava que um dia isso fosse desaparecer por completo, mas quando estavam nus sobre a cama, essa mesma culpa era deixada de lado e substituída por uma necessidade que Arya não conseguia controlar.

Jon desfez os nós do vestido dela, deixando-a nua do troco pra cima. Suas mãos se fechavam ao redor dos seios dela e seus dedos beliscavam e torciam os mamilos sensíveis dela. Ela não estava usando roupas de baixo. Ele deslizou as mãos pra baixo da saia dela, agarrando-a pelo traseiro com vontade.

Arya se sentou sobre ele, com as pernas separadas, deixando-o sem fôlego. Desfez os nós da calça dele e o libertou, já ereto e pulsante de desejo. Ela beijou o tórax dele, descendo pelo abdômen inteiro até envolvê-lo com seus lábios. Jon prendeu a respiração ao sentir a sucção dela torturando-o e levou a mão até a nuca de Arya incentivando-a a continuar.

Ela nunca havia sido tão insinuante em seus carinhos, não tão urgente. Ele não conseguia conter o nome dela em seus lábios e a chamou em alto e bom som algumas vezes. Jon estava quase no ápice do prazer, quando ela parou e se afastou dele.

- Sete infernos! – ele exclamou ao perceber que ela estava disposta deixá-lo nu e dolorosamente insatisfeito – Aonde pensa que vai, mulher?

Arya se levantou da cama apenas para jogar o restante do vestido longe. Ela voltou para os braços de Jon e o beijou com vontade, sentando-se sobre o abdômen dele, permitindo que seu traseiro roçasse contra a ereção latente. As mãos dele se agarraram às coxas dela com vontade, enquanto Jon rosnava contra os lábios dela, desesperado por alívio.

- Arya... – a voz era grave e rouca, quase uma súplica – Por favor.

- Eu quero um filho. – ela disse junto ou ouvindo dele, beijando o ponto de prazer atrás da orelha de Jon – Me faça um filho, Jon.

Ele a puxou pelos cabelos da nuca obrigando-a a beijá-lo na boca mais uma vez. O beijo era furioso, quase violento.

- Deite na maldita cama com as pernas abertas, ou me cavalgue. – ele disse quase num rosnado – Eu lhe faço um com todo prazer do mundo.

Foi todo incentivo que ela precisou. Arya se sentou sobre ele, conduzindo-o para dentro de si. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, numa tentativa de conter um gemido, a medida que ele adentrava cada vez mais fundo. Ela fechou os olhos ao senti-lo inteiro dentro de si. Com alguma dificuldade, Arya começou a cavalgá-lo, perdendo o fôlego toda vez que seu quadril descia de encontro ao dele, enquanto ela tentava encontrar um ritmo.

- Deuses! – Jon exclamava em baixo dela, mal conseguindo registrar qualquer coisa ao seu redor. Ele a agarrou pelo quadril, ajudando-a a encontrar um ritmo adequado e aos poucos Arya mostrou que não havia perdido suas habilidades como amazona.

Ela encontrou satisfação muito mais rápido do que ele, o que deixou Jon frustrado no momento em que ela parou de se mover, atordoada de mais por causa do orgasmo. Ele a segurou pela cintura, revertendo as posições, sem nem mesmo saber de onde havia tirado a determinação e a força pra tanto.

Jon fez com que ela flexionasse os dois joelhos o máximo possível, estreitando seu canal ainda mais ao redor dele. Ele se moveu tão rápido e tão forte dentro dela que logo Arya estava gritando o nome dele e pronta para um segundo orgasmo.

Ele deixou o prazer tomar conta dele quando estava totalmente enterrado dentro de Arya e ouvindo ela chamar seu nome. Foi tão forte e intenso que ele perdeu completamente o foco do mundo ao seu redor.

Jon se deitou de costas na cama e a puxou para seus braços mais uma vez. Arya deitou a cabeça sobre o tórax dele, exausta de mais para se quer protestar. Ele beijou a testa dela.

Era a primeira vez que ela dizia em alto e bom som que queria um filho dele. Ela pediu por isso e Jon estava mais do que satisfeito em atender este pedido. Não podia dizer que não havia tentado realizar o desejo dela e se dependesse de paixão era bom provável que ela tivesse gêmos.

- Eu quero ir pra casa. – ela sussurrou baixinho e ele a apertou mais em seus braços.

- Estamos indo pra casa. – ele respondeu – E quando chegarmos a Winterfell, se eu já não tiver feito um filho em você, prometo que vamos tentar todos os dias.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e o beijou na boca mais uma vez. Jon sentiu seu coração leve e sua mente tranquila como não sentia há muito tempo.

- Está feliz? – ele perguntou encarando-a nos olhos.

- Vou ficar mais quando voltarmos para o Norte. – ela disse – Mas sim, eu estou feliz.

- Espero que um dia me ame tanto quanto eu te amo agora. – ele sussurrou antes de beijá-la de novo.

- Talvez este dia já tenha chegado. – ela sussurrou entre os lábios dele.

Naquela noite, eles fizeram de tudo, menos dormir.

_**Nota da autora: Capítulo digno de Casos de Família. É pai biológico descontando frustração na mãe do filho. É cunhado oportunista e totalmente sedutor tentando tirar uma casquinha. É Jon frenético como sempre. Tipo isso. Teve de tudo nesse pedaço. Aviso aos navegantes que a tia aqui tá com um prazo enforcando o pescoço. Ou seja, o próximo capítulo (que com a glória dos deuses novos e antigos há de ser o último) deve demorar um pouco pra sair. Então não se desesperem e rezem pra que eu consiga terminar o capítulo da minha monografia até terça XD.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
